Home, the long way around, Going to be rewriten, on hold
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Maddison Turner is friends with Amy and Rory. One day she meet a extraordinary man named the Doctor. She choose to go with the Doctor along with her friend Amy. They travel through time and space. And she maybe discovers love from a special person. And some secrets discovered on herself. A/N: Sorry bad with summery's but the story is better. Slow updates. On hold.
1. Chapter 1 - The Eleventh Hour

Maddison pov's

I see people walking around past me and I asks at some people were a place is where I can sleep. But they ignored me as I asks them. Later as I walked around and see two people standing there and I walked to them and asked at them off they know a place to sleep. Finally I have met some people who not ignored me.

"Hello, I'm looking for a place to sleep." I say as I lay on the ground my suitcase.

"Hello, there is no hotel in this neighborhood." Says the women.

I look sad at her and say. "Is there nowhere a place to sleep here or just a place, where I can stay at the night?"

Then the men says. "You can stay at Amy's place for the night." And he points at the women and then he was disrupted by the women.

"Rory, you can't do that, we don't know her name. She can be anything." She hissed.

"I'm stand right here and I'm not anything, I'm just looking for a place the sleep, please is just for one night and then I'm looking for a place for myself to stay." When I was finished, the women looked stunned at wat I said and the men looked about the same.

Moments later she said, "What is you name then?"

"Maddison, My name is Maddison. Friends call me Maddie or mads. But what are your names?" I said.

"Amy Pond"

"Rory Williams"

I looked at them with a smile and asked." So can I stay at you place Amy for one night?"

"I don't know you surname." Amy says as she ignored my question.

"Oooh sorry, my surname is Turner, Sorry I didn't tell you." I said ashamed.

"Okay and yes you can stay one night with me." Amy says with a smile.

"Thank you" I said as I smiled.

"Ooh and Rory pick up the suitcase for her." Amy said to Rory and he was about the pick up the suitcase as I said to them.

"No, no, no, you don't have the pick up the suitcase. I can carry it myself."

"Okay if you insist." Amy says.

"Thank you, oh and how can I come to your house?" I asks.

"Rory is with his car and we will bring you there and then I let see you my house." Amy said with a smile on her face and looked at Rory happy.

Then I have noted that he was silence at the entire conversation, but why? Was he shy? I thought as I frowned.

"Yeah, we will bring you there." He said.

~00~

I heard at the entire conversation about a person who I did not know and I was a little crazy, so I did have music on my iPhone listening to it and then later I saw that we were at a House and I looked out and saw it was a big house. I did my music off and did the iPhone put away as I heard Amy say something to me.

"Here we are at my house" Amy says to me as Rory picks up my suitcase out the car.

"Wow, it's a beautiful house, Amy." I said as I looked at the house.

"Here is your suitcase Maddison." Rory says as he gives me my suitcase.

"Thanks and call me Maddie, though." I said as I pick up my suitcase.

"Okay Maddie. Amy I'm going home right now and I speak to you later." Rory says quickly and kisses Amy. "Bye Amy and Maddie"

"Bye." Says we almost at the same time. And we see him drive away.

"So, do you want to see you room, where you going the sleep in?" Amy says as she turns to me.

"Yes, please." I said as we walked inside of the house.

"So, you can stay here longer than one night if you want. I mean, when you're live here in this village, it's hard to find a home because the village is so small and there is not many houses. But then make sure you find a job so, that you help with to pay the rent. That's what I do for my aunt." Amy said kindly to me as we walked further in the House.

"Thank you, I will do my best to find a job. But thank you so much for you kindness." I said to Amy.

"Your welcome." Amy said as we walk on the staircase and walk along the rooms. And then finally we were at my new room next to Amy's room.

"Here we are to you new room, mads." Amy said.

"Okay." I said and does open the door of the room. "Wow its big room, Amy. And thank you for let me stay here and you will not get regretted for it."

"Thanks and I will let you here alone for now. And I see you for supper." Amy said to me and she walks away.

When Amy was gone, I went further in to my new room and walked to my new bed. Then I put my suitcase on the bed and grab all the clothes out the suitcase and lay down on the bed.

Later have I all my clothes done in to the closet, then I heard Amy calling that the food is ready.

"I'm coming." I called to Amy and I walk out of my room and then I take the staircase as I was down stairs, I walk in to the dining room and I see Amy there with the food on the table.

"Oooh, what are we eating?" I said as I walked further in to the room and walked to the table.

"Mac and cheese." Amy said as she sits down. I smiled and come also sit down.

~00~

Later as we were eating I had a few questions so I was going to asks then to Amy as we were done with eating and later we're doing the dishes.

"So, Amy were was you aunt at supper? I would to like to meet her." I said to Amy as I was drying of the signs and laydown it on the pile.

"She is at work. She comes always late home, when I'm on bed." Amy said as she to wash the signs.

"Okay and I heard this afternoon you were talking about a man. I want to know who that man is. Can you tell me that?" I said to her.

"Why do you want to know who he is?" Amy said.

"I'm curious who that man is, so please can you tell me who he is?" I said.

"His name is The Doctor, but I call him raggedy man because he had rips in his clothes. I have met him when I was seven years old. He said he was going back in 5 minutes and just then he disappeared. I have never seen him after that. People said I have imagined, that he was not real, they said he was an imaginary friend. But I know he is real. I know he is. Do you believe me?" Amy said as she was finished with her story. And she turned to me.

"I think he mind be real, in the way you speak about him." I said carefully.

Amy just smiles before she asked a question to me.

"Where are you from? From you ascent you not from here are you?"

"No, I'm not. I come from the city London. Sort of." I said as I bother to say it.

"What do you mean?" Amy said.

"I mean I'm born in London, but my parents not they are born somewhere else." I explained.

"Oh, where are you parents then born?" She asks.

"Don't really know, I think they were born in Spain." I said.

"What do you mean, you don't really know? You think that maybe they were born in Spain." she said.

"They never really much talked about it. Maybe they will tell more about as I will asked them." I said.

"Then you should asked them, you must be curious." Amy said.

"Yeah, I'm curious. Maybe one day they tell me." I said.

"But why do you here in Leadworth and not in London?" She asks.

Why the questions, I thought. I sighed and I said. "I just wanted to get away from there and want to see the rest of the world. I guess."

"But if you want to see the rest of world why are you still in England?" she asks other question.

"I wanted first to see the rest of England and then see the world, but I need money to do that." I said.

"Okay, but you want first the live here?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm still young and I have plenty of time when I will see the rest of the world and money saved." I said as I smiled.

Amy smiled back as we were finished the dishes. Amy laid the boards in closet from the kitchen. And then when she was done, she turned to me.

"So, do you want to watch the TV?" she asks.

"Yeah, I want that." I said.

"Do you want ice cream by the TV?" she asks.

"Yes." I simple said.

"Okay, I will go pick up the ice cream from the kitchen and you are going to get to the bank and do the TV already on?" Amy said.

"Okay, I will do it." I said as I walked out the kitchen and walks to the living room.

As I sit on the bank and do the TV on, Amy walks in the living room and comes next to me. And she gives me the ice cream.

"Thanks." I muttered and started to eat my ice cream as I watched to the TV.

"You are welcome." She said and she started also to eat her ice cream and watched to the TV.

Later as we had watched to the TV, it was getting very late and Amy did the TV off. And we went to bed.

It was a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

~00~

Six months have passed since then I meet Amy and Rory. Time flies when you're busy. I have told then about my live, my parents, my hobbies and what I do of hobbies, I love to drawing and walking around house and I love animals and that sort of things. And I have found a job as an animal caregiver in the animal shelter. I love working in the animal shelter. Later I have meet Amy's aunt, she's seem to be nice. And I have meet Amy's and Rory's friend Mels/Melody, she's different, I don't know what it is. Something seems to be off about her.

~00~

"Maddie, Maddie, Mads, Maddie, hello, wake up, you sleepy head, wake up." Amy said that to me as she was trying wake me up.

"What, I'm a wake. Why did you wake me up? I just had a nice dream." I wined.

"It is early in the afternoon, I know, it's yours free day. But there is someone in the House. Oh and you need to do something for me. Um in fast we doing it together." Amy said and she held something in her hand.

"What are we going to do then?" I asks.

She held her hand higher, so I could see it. "What, no, no, no, no. I'm not doing that." I said to Amy.

"You have to, please for me?" Amy asked friendly.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Let's get over with. But what for exactly?" I said curious.

"You know the story that I told you when you just arrived here?" Amy said.

"Yeah, I remember." I said.

"That man I told about he's exactly here." Amy said.

"What?" I stared in shock.

"Yes and will you now, put the clothes on, please?" Amy said.

"Okay, okay. I will do it." I said. "Oh and will you leave, if I'm going to dress up." When I said that Amy leaves the room.

Later when I was dressed, I walked out of my room and I saw Amy stand there and a man on the ground. I walked further in to hallway.

"Amy is that the man?" I asks.

"Yes, it's him." Amy said.

"Then why is he knocked out?" I asks another question.

"He was breaking and entering and then I hit him with a cricket bat." Amy explained.

"Okay, but why is he handcuffed at the radiator?" I asks confused.

"I panicked a little bit." Amy said.

"A bit?" I said sarcastic.

Amy nodded, then the man/the doctor started to wake up.

"White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained." Amy said over the radio.

"Oi, you! Sit still." Amy said to him as he moved.

"Cricket bat, I'm getting cricket bat." The Doctor groaned.

"You were breaking and entering." I said to him as well as I played along with Amy.

He tried to get up, but he couldn't, He fell back and sat back down on the ground again.

"Well, that's much better. Brand-new me, whack on the head. Just what it needed." He said sarcastic or sort of thing.

"Do you want to shut up now? We've got back-up on the way!" I said.

"Hang on, no, wait….. You two are policewomen." He said.

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Amy says to him.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" he asks.

"Amelia Pond?"

"Yeah. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?" He rambles.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." I said.

"How long?" He asks.

"Six months." Amy said, this time.

"No, no, no! I can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised." He said disappointed.

I walked a bit closer to him as Amy standing on the same spot.

"What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" He asks to us.

Amy ignored him and went straight to her radio. "Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up, this guy knows something about Amelia Pond." She said that as I stared at him. Couldn't believe he was exactly the doctor or raggedy man, that Amy called him. Snapping out of my thoughts as he began to talk again.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house now."

"We live here." I said.

"But you two are the police." He said confused.

"Yes, and this is where we live." Amy began and I finished it off. "You got a problem with that?!"

"How many rooms?" He asks, totally ignoring what we just said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy said confused.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now." He said to us.

"Why?" Amy asks more confused and I just stood there looking between them, trying to find out what was going on.

"Because it will change your life." He said.

"Five" She said and then began to point at the doors. "One, two, three, four, five."

"Six" He simple said.

"Six?" Amy asks as I frowned. Really, I have seen it. I thought sarcastic.

"Look" He said.

"Look where?" Amy asked.

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you." He said.

"That's…. That is not possible. How's that possible?" Amy said confused as she turns around to look at the door.

"There's a perception filter round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it." He said.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." Amy said more confused.

"The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to un cuff me now!" He said seriously.

"I don't have the key. I lost it." Amy said as she began to walk to the door.

Then he turned to me waiting for an answer. "There is no extra pair of keys, sorry." I said to him.

"How can you have lost it?! Why is then no extra pair of keys!" He said.

Amy ignores him and walked to the door.

"I have no idea." I sighed, but my answer was ignored by then.

"Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me! Do not open that Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? Again?" The Doctor says as Amy the door opened and I turned around. Then he says. "My screwdriver, where is it?"

"Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?" he called.

"There's nothing here." Amy called back.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room. What makes you think you could see it? Please, just get out!" He said.

"Silver, blue at the end?" Amy said.

"What a sonic screwdriver?" I asks confused. But they were too focused on the conversation that they had and they just ignored me.

"My screwdriver, yeah." He said.

"It's here."

"Must have rolled under the door."

"Yeah."

"Must have."

"And then it must have jumped up on the table…." Amy started saying as she trailed of.

"Out of there! Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" The Doctor screamed.

"Amy, do as he says, please" I said to her but she ignored me and The Doctor.

"What is it? What are you doing?"

"There's nothing here, but….."

"Corner of your eye."

"What is it?

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look."

Amy screamed and left the room with the screwdriver in her hand. As the same time The Doctor said "Get out!" And she did then she closed the door of the room. As I started walking forward to her and the doctor said. "Give me that!" As he pointed at the screwdriver and then he points at the door and locked it, then he was trying to un cuff his handcuffs from the radiator. But didn't work.

"What's the bad alien done to you?" He said to the screwdriver.

I just stand there and watch at the same time with Amy at the door as there lights were coming out of there from the door.

"Will that door hold it?" Amy said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course! It's an inter-dimensional multi-form from outer-space, they're all terrified of wood!" The doctor said sarcastic.

"Great" I muttered.

"What's that? What's it doing?" Amy said confused.

"I don't know, getting dressed? Run. Just go. You guys back-up's coming, I'll be fine." He said.

"There is no back-up." I said.

"I heard the other woman talking about back-up on the radio." He said.

"It's a pretend radio." Amy said.

"But, you two are policewomen." The Doctor said confused.

"I'm a kiss-o-gram!" Amy said as she take off her hat as her hair falls down.

Then The Doctor looked at me with questions eyes if I was a one to.

"She make me do it." I said as I pointed to Amy.

Just then the door burst open as the man with a dog came out of the door.

"But it's just…" "What?!" Amy and I said at the same time.

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces." The Doctor said.

The man began to Growling and barks and the dog stays emotion less.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" Amy said as I looked at it in disgusted.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" The Doctor said as he looked at the man as he observing it.

The man showed his sharp teeth and snarls at us.

"Stay, boy!" The Doctor ordered at the creature and then he talked further. "These two and me, we're safe. Want to know why?" He pointed at Amy "She sent for back-up."

"I didn't send for back-up!" "She didn't send for back-up, idiot!" Amy and I said at the same time.

"I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives." The Doctor said to us before returning his attention at the creature and then said. "OK, yeah, NO back-up! And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we HAD back-up, you'd have to kill us!"

"Attention, Prisoner Zero." We heard from the outside. "The human residence is surrounded."

"Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" Amy said as I said. "oohh you have to be kidding me, what is it know?!"

"That would be back-up." The Doctor muttered before he spoke aloud. "OK, one more time. We do have back-up and that's definitely why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." We heard again from the outside.

"Safe apart from, you know, incineration." The Doctor said to the creature.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

We heard it repeating. At the same time the doctor pointed his screwdriver at the handcuffs and came free. He stand up and said to us. "Run!"

We run down stairs as to we came by the out door. Then we came outside.

"Kiss-o-gram?" The Doctor said to us.

"Yes!" Amy said.

"No, I'm not. She make me do it." I said.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" He said.

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!" Amy said as we kept walking.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" The Doctor said as we came by a box.

"Yes." Amy said.

"A lot of questions and you need to be answer it!" I said.

"Me too." He said as he stands for the box and trying to get in. "No, no, don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Come on." Amy said as she tugged him away from the box.

"No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait." He said as he pushed her away and went to the shed. "The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces."

"So there's a new one." Amy said as she looked at the house and then looked away from it. "Let's go."

"Come on we need to keep moving" I said.

"But the new one's got old." The Doctor said as he walked closer to it as he sniffed at it and then said.

"It's ten years old at least." then sniffed again and said. "Late, I'm 12 years late." He realized.

"He's coming." Amy said uncomfortable.

"We need to go" I said to him.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?" The Doctor said to Amy.

"We've got to go" Amy said as I nodded.

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?" The Doctor said.

"Why did you say five minutes?!" Amy screamed to the doctor.

"What?"

"Come on." Amy said as she tugged him away from the shed.

"What?"

"Come on!" Amy said again.

"We need to go, now!" I said.

"What?"

"Oh, come on." I said as I picked up his arm and tugged him along with us.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

We heard it as we ran out of the back garden.

~00~

"You're Amelia" The Doctor said to Amy and then he turned to me. "Then who are you?"

"I'm Maddison Turner" I said in a hurry.

"Beautiful name, Maddison. I'm The Doctor" He said as I blushed and looked down.

"You're late." Amy said.

"Amelia Pond, you're the little girl." He said.

"I'm Amelia and you're late."

"What happened?"

"12 years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat."

"And four psychiatrists."

"Four?"

"I kept biting them."

"Why?"

"They said you weren't real."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

We heard through the ice cream van.

"No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?" Amy muttered as we walked to the ice cream cart.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" The Doctor asked to the man by the ice cream van.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." The man replied.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." It repeated over and over again on the ice cream van.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy asked to the doctor.

"What's going on?" I asked as we heard it repeated.

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

The Doctor ran to a door and came inside as we followed him.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area." The Doctor said and he looked at us and then said. "Also, crimes. Let's have a look."

"I was just about to phone." The woman said to The Doctor. "It's on every channel" then she saw us standing there. "Hello, Amy, dear. And you friend, we haven't met yet."

"It's not exactly the time, Miss. But if meet again I will say my name." I said uncomfortable and being the polite.

Then her attention went to Amy and said. "Amy, Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes"

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse."

"Or, actually, a nun."

"I dabble."

"Amy, who is your other friend?"

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia." The Doctor said confused.

"Yeah, now I'm Amy."

"Amelia Pond that was a great name."

"Bit fairy tale."

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." Said the woman.

"Not me. Brand-new face First time on." The Doctor said before his attention going to Amy. "And what sort of job's a kiss-o-gram?"

"I have no idea" I said as The Doctor looked at me. "What?!" he said nothing.

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh." Amy said uncomfortable.

"You were a little girl five minutes ago."

"You're worse than my aunt."

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself." The Doctor said to the woman.

Then he grasp a radio and did something to it. "Repetez Le Prisonnier." "Zero wird der menschliche." As he listened to it. "OK, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." He said.

"What's up there, what are you looking for?" Amy said.

"What's going on?! Can you tell us?" I asked.

"OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core. They're going to need a 40% fission blast." The Doctor said.

"But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes." Then he walked to the man and said. "What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes."

"Are you the Doctor?" The man asked.

"He had the ask." I muttered to Amy.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did, when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him." The woman said excited.

"Shut up" said Amy as I began to laugh. "Maddie stop laughing"

"Okay, okay." I said as I was trying to stop with laughing.

"Cartoons? Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" The man said.

"Jeff, shut up!" Said Amy and turned to The Doctor. "20 minutes to what?"

"What then going to happen?" I asked to The Doctor.

"They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship. And it's going to incinerate the planet." The Doctor said to us.

"Great" I said sarcastic and we went outside.

~00~

"What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asked to us as we kept walking.

"Leadworth." Amy and I said at the same time and then looked at each other.

"Where's the rest of it?" He said.

"This is it."

"It's a little town"

"Is there an airport?" He asked.

"No."

"Nope."

"A nuclear power station?" He asked something again.

"No."

"No, there is not, sorry."

"Even a little one?" He asked again.

"No."

"Nope, Unfortunately not."

"Nearest city?" He asked.

"Gloucester, half an hour by car." Amy said to him.

"We don't have half an hour, do we have a car?" He asked.

"No, we don't have a car." I said.

"Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is and I've got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?" The Doctor said as he walked to something and we followed him.

"It's a duck pond." Amy said.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" The Doctor said to us.

"It's just a pool" I said then Amy said. "I don't know. There's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor asked rather to Amy than to me.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" Amy replied confused.

"I don't know. Why would I know?" The Doctor said as he was going to sit down on the ground and had his hand on his chest. "This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet."

"What's the matter with you?" I asked at him as I came down next to him on the ground.

Suddenly sky was going dark and we looked up at the sky.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy panicked as the sun was up at the sky again.

"So what's wrong with the sun?" I asked as I have still next to him.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." The Doctor said as he came up his feet and I still sat on the ground looking up at him. "Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone!" He said as he looked at the people with mobiles looking at the sky.

"Yeah, some people do that, some don't." I said sarcastic and The Doctor just looked confused at me.

Then said Amy to The Doctor. "This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up."

"Why would I wind you up?" The Doctor asked confused.

"You told me you had a time machine." Amy said as I silence laughed.

"And you believed me." The Doctor said to Amy.

"Then I grew up." Amy said.

"Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up. Wait! I missed it." The Doctor said as he smacked his head with his hand twice. "I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? 20 minutes I can do it. 20 minutes the planted burns." The Doctor rambled then he saw something or someone and said. "Run to you two loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me."

"No" "Yes" Amy and I said at the same time.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked confused.

"No!" Amy said as she grabbed his tie and walked to a car. As I stand up and followed them.

"Amy, no, no, what are you doing?" The Doctor said as he was getting trapped against a car as Amy grabs the car keys from a man and locked the car with the doctor trapped with his tie in the car and then the doctor said. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you?" Amy demanded as she looked angry.

"You know who I am."

"No, really, who are you?"

"Look at the sky! End of the world, 20 minutes."

"Amy, why don't you believe him." I asked.

"You know why." Amy said angry as she returned her attention to the doctor and said to him. "Better talk quickly, then!"

"Blimey." I muttered.

"Amy, I am going to need my car back." The man said.

I'm bad with names, I thought as Amy said something to the man. "Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee."

"Right, yes." The man said as he walked off.

"Catch." The Doctor said as he grabs an apple out of his pocket of his pants.

Amy looks at the apple.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveler. Everything I told you I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go now, everything you've ever known is over." The Doctor explained.

"I don't believe you." Amy said as she looked at the apple.

"Just 20 minutes. Just believe me for 20 minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy. Believe for 20 minutes." The Doctor said to Amy.

Amy looked at the apple and at him over and over again and finally she believed him.

"What do we do?" She asked as she unlocked the car to set him free.

"Stop that nurse!" The doctor said as he runs to the nurse and I followed right behind him as Amy didn't run fast because she wearing a skirt and I was being smart, I'm wearing pants. And I saw it, it was Rory standing there.

"The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" The Doctor said to him as he picks the mobile from Rory and as Amy coming up at us.

"Amy? Maddie?" Rory asked confused.

"Hi!" Amy said.

"Hello Rory" I said with a friendly smile.

"Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend." Amy said to The Doctor.

"He is you boyfriend, Amy" I said to her as Rory said. "Boyfriend."

"Kind of boyfriend." Amy said.

"Amy!" Rory said.

"Ooh for god sake! He is you boyfriend, Amy. Admit that he is you boyfriend." I said that to her as a reminder that she had a boyfriend.

"Man and dog, why?" The Doctor demanded.

"Oh, my God, it's him." Rory said in shock not answering his question.

"Just answer his question, please." Amy said impatient as I said with a grin. "Answer his question, Rory."

"It's him, though. The doctor. The Raggedy Doctor." Rory said still in shock.

"Yeah, he came back." Amy said.

"But he was a story. He was a game." Rory said clearly still in shock.

Then The Doctor grabs Rory shirt and said. "Man and dog, why? Tell me now."

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…" "In a hospital, in a coma." Rory and The Doctor said the last part at the same time.

"Yeah." Rory swallowed as the doctor let go of his shirt.

"Knew it. Multi-form, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind." The Doctor explained.

Suddenly, we heard a snarl and we turn around and see a man with a dog stand there.

"Prisoner Zero." The Doctor said to the man.

"What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Amy said as I said. "Yep"

We heard an electrical buzz then we saw a ship with an eye flying in the sky.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said to the creature.

He held his screwdriver in the air and did something the it as the glass smashes, car alarms went off, siren Wailed, people screaming.

"I think someone's going to notice! Don't you?" He said as he leaned a bit down with his arm and pointed to a phone box with it exploded.

The man and the dog where both barking as the screwdriver exploded. And The Doctor said.

"No, no, no, don't do that!"

"Look, its going." Rory said.

"No, come back, he's here! Come back!" The Doctor said as he trying to get the attention of the ship. "He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is…. here."

Amy and I turned around and saw that Prisoner Zero was gone.

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." Amy said.

"Well, of course it did." The Doctor said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!" The Doctor rambled.

"So that thing, THAT hid in my house for 12 years?" Amy asked.

"Multi-forms can live for millennia. 12 years is a pit stop." The Doctor said.

"So how come you show up on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Amy asked another question(s).

"They're looking for him, but followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix. They're only late cos I am." The Doctor said as he turns to Rory. "Now, sport, give me your phone."

Rory shook his head and refused to give his phone. "How can he be real? He was never real."

"Phone, now, give me!" The Doctor said impatient.

"He was just a game, we were kids." Rory tossed his phone to the doctor. "You made me dress up as him." He said that as I giggled pictured it before me.

"These are all coma patients?" The Doctor asked to Rory.

"Yeah." Rory replied.

"No, they're all the multi-form. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor said.

"He had a dog. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy asked.

"The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." The Doctor muttered.

"Laptop! Your friend, what was his name?" He pointed at Rory. "Not him, the good-looking one."

"Thanks." Rory said sarcastic.

"Jeff." Amy answered.

"Oh, thanks." Rory said more sarcastic.

I giggled ones more.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital, get everyone out and clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done." The Doctor said as he ran off and forget about me and I was going after him.

"Oi, what about me?" I asked him as he stopped with running.

"You can come with me, if you want." The Doctor shrugged.

"Okay" I said as The Doctor grabbed my hand and we run off.

~00~

We ran in to the room of Jeff and the doctor sees him lying on his bed.

"Hello, laptop, give me!" He said as he grabs the laptop from Jeff.

"No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!" Jeff protested.

"Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff." The Doctor said as he opened the laptop. And I walked over to them on the bed and sat down next to The Doctor.

"Ew, Jeff, you really need a girlfriend." I looked discussed by the laptop.

Jeff looked away, ashamed of it. As the gran of him comes in.

"Gran." He said.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere, there's going to be a big video conference call.

All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore." The Doctor said as he pointed at the names on the screen.

"I like Patrick Moore." The gran said of Jeff.

"I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil." The Doctor warned to the gran of Jeff.

"You can't just hack in on a call." Jeff said.

"Can't I?" The Doctor said.

"Who are you? This is a secure call, what are you doing?" The one of the people asked on screen of the laptop.

"Hello, I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this." The Doctor said as he began typing.

"It's here too, I'm getting it." Another one on the screen said.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie, why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke." The Doctor said as he kept typing. Then he was done with typing and said.

"Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get."

"Fellas, pay attention."

~00~

"Sir, what are you doing?" Another one on the screen, again, said.

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?" The Doctor said to the screen.

"Who was your lady friend?" Another on the screen, again, said. Patrick, I think.

"Not interested" I said.

"Patrick, behave!" The Doctor said a second later.

"What does this virus do?" Another one on the screen said.

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, it gets in the Wi-Fi and resets every counter it can find. Anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." The Doctor said to the screen as there was silence.

Then The Doctor whispered to Jeff. "Jeff, you're my best man."

"You what?" He whispered back.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." The doctor said as he closed the laptop a bit.

"Why me?" He asked.

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go." The Doctor said as he stand up and grapping my hand with I as stand up and we run out the door, then The Doctor runs back to the room and said. "Oh, and delete your internet history." And The Doctor runs out of the room with me once again.

~00~

"Doctor, you can't steel a car." I said.

"Can't I, I can, I need a car, so that's what I doing it now." The Doctor said.

The Doctor sees a fire department car and runs to it to steal it.

I run after him and said the last part sarcastic. "We can't steal that, that's just showing off."

"Oi" that's all I hear him saying as we go in the fire department car. And The Doctor started the car and we drove away to the hospital.

Later we heard a phone ringing.

"Can you pick it up? I'm buzzy with driving a car." The Doctor said.

"It's Amy, doctor. Do want to pick up?" I said as I looked at the phone.

"How? I'm driving." The Doctor said.

"Pull over. Then you can pick up the phone." I said as we swapping seats while driving, with its dangerous.

We had swapped seats as The Doctor pick up the phone. Then I heard him saying. "Don't worry. Maddison is commandeered a vehicle."

"It's Maddie, by the way." I said.

"Maddison is a good name." The Doctor pouted.

I giggled. "Yeah it is, but it's a hand full for some people."

The Doctor nodded and said. "Talley at the Steering wheel"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Okay then"

I let the siren of the fire department car going on.

"That's enough" The Doctor said.

"Okay" I said as I let go of the siren.

~00~

We were still driving as we were close to the hospital, we heard the phone ringing again and the doctor picked the phone up.

"Are you in?" He asked, but I couldn't hear an answer.

"You need to get out of there."

"Amy? Amy, what's happening? Amy, talk to me!"

"Doctor, what's happing?" I asked.

"Prisoner Zero is by Amy and Rory." The Doctor said.

"What?!" But instead of answering my question said The Doctor over the phone. "Which window are you?"

"Which window?" The Doctor asked over the phone and then he nodded as closed the phone.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"On the First floor on the left, fourth from the end." The doctor said.

"Okay, now then what are we doing now?" I asked.

"I'm going to text Amy to tell her that she need to duck." The Doctor said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We are going need the ladder."

"How we going to that?"

"I will doing a thing."

"How?"

"Just keep driving, I will doing it when we are there."

"Right"

~00~

The Doctor did came up with a thingy and said to me. "Press that button."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay." I said as I pressed the button as we arrived at the hospital and the ladder came out.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"We are going to climb the ladder, of course." The Doctor said.

I nodded as we were going up the ladder.

When we were arrived, we climb in to the window and The Doctor said. "Hello! Am I late?" as he looked at the clock and walked forward to the creature. "No, three minutes to go. So still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero said as he was in a woman's form with two daughters.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Ok. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again, just leave."

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" it changes from adult voice to child's voice. "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" then it changes from child's to adult voice. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

We heard a click and the doctor said. "And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" He pointed at the clock. And Prisoner Zero looked at it and turned back to The Doctor "Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world."

"And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is zero."

"Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?" The Doctor said.

"The source, by the way, is right here." He said as he held a phone in the air and there came a light by the window. "Oh! And I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." Prisoner Zero said.

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favorite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here." The Doctor said as he still had the phone in his hand. "Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" He said that as he held his arms in the air and there was a silence. "Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form." Prisoner Zero said.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link." The Doctor said.

"And I've had years." Prisoner Zero said as he began to glowing as Amy fell on the ground.

"No!" The Doctor said as he came to us as he sat down and Rory and I came next to him, sitting down. "Amy?" He said that as he putted his hands on her face. "You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please."

"Doctor?" Rory panicked as he and I looked at prisoner Zero as he had changed into the doctor.

The Doctor looked up and said. "Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?"

"It's you." I said.

"Me? Is that what I look like?" The Doctor said.

"You don't know?" Rory said while I said. "How come you don't now?"

"Busy day. Why me, though?" The Doctor said as he stood up and walked to prisoner zero. "You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not." Prisoner Zero said as little Amy next to a replica of The Doctor. "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"No, she's dreaming about me cos she can hear me." The Doctor said as he came to us and sat on the ground again and put his hands on Amy's face. "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. I tried to stop you, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy dream about what you saw."

"No, no, no!" Prisoner Zero said as he began to glow and turned in to a large eel, like, creature with big, sharp teeth.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." The Doctor said as he walked to prisoner Zero.

Then came a light and it said. "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." Prisoner Zero said as he disappeared and the ship fly's away.

"The sun, it's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over." Rory said while Amy began to wake up.

"Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?" Rory asked while I asked. "Are you fully a wake, Amy? Nothing hurts?"

"What happened?" She muttered a bit.

"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory said.

"The doctor really did it, Amy." I whispered to Amy.

"No, I didn't." The Doctor said as he did something to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked as he looked at The Doctor.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance." The Doctor said.

"About what?" Rory asked.

"The bill." The Doctor said as he was busy with to phone.

"Oh…." Rory started to say as The Doctor cut him off.

"Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here. Now!" The Doctor said as he hang up the phone and tossed to Rory. "OK. Now I've done it." And he walked away.

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory exclaimed before we followed after him.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"The roof. No, hang on." The Doctor said as he walked and saw a changing room and went in, as we followed him inside.

"What's in here?" Amy asked.

"I'm saving the world. I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!" The Doctor said as he picks some shirts and walks a bit forward to change.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off." Rory said.

"Amy, Maddie, he's taking his clothes off." He said to us.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor said as he was busy to take the clothes off.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know." Rory said as he turned his back. "You two are not going to turn your back?"

"Nope." Amy said as she smirked.

"Hell no, don't want to miss it a bit" I said as I grinned.

~00~

We makes us way to the roof as The Doctor stopped with a few ties around his neck and looked at the ship.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." Amy said.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." The Doctor said as he walked forward. "Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now."

The eye of the ship scanned The Doctor and said. "You are not of this world."

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor said as he held a tie the air. "Oh Hmm I don't know. What do you think?"

"Is this world important?" The Atraxi said.

Important? What's that mean, important?" The Doctor said as the tossed a tie clearly to Rory. "6 billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? He said as he tossed another tie to me and I gave it to Rory. "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

The Atraxi projected a hologram of the earth with history scenes, the good and the bad.

"No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

"No."

"OK. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here." The Doctor as a projection of various alien threats in a hologram. "Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is…. What happened to them?"

The projection changed into different men. Then The Doctor was now fully changed and stepped through the projection.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically…... run!" The Doctor said.

We all looked up as the Atraxi disappeared in to the sky.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy said.

As we all looked down and saw The Doctor was gone. Quickly as we could, we run to Amy's house but we were too late the box and the doctor was all gone.

~00~

Two years later after what happened with the spaceships, The Doctor and rescuing the earth. Some stuff happened, Amy was engaged to Rory. I have visited my parents to talk about what had happened. And asked were they came from, they said from Spain, I was right when I told Amy that my parents come from Spain. Then Amy and Rory was about to get married, I had my mother called about off they could also go to the wedding of Amy and Rory. My mother said yes, so when it was all organized, until the evening before the wedding.

I was dreaming about something cool's then I was about to wake when I heard a fate calling for my name. That was when I fully woke up and looked at Amy, she stood in her nightie, in my room calling me.

"Maddie, Maddie, wake up. I heard something, I need you to come with me, please?!" Amy said.

"Amy, what… Okay, calm down." I said as I stood up in my pajamas.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Down stairs then we are going outside to see what I had heard." Amy said as we were going down stairs.

"Okay, but I need my jacket." I said to her as we were down stairs.

"Do it quickly then." Amy demanded.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I looked for my jacket and fond it and then put it quickly on.

Amy did the back door open and I followed her as we see there a box with the doctor standing in the backyard.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting." The Doctor said as he quickly touched the box and then turned to face us. "Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now."

"It's you. You came back." Amy said as she walked forward and I followed her.

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" The Doctor said confused as I better say nothing.

"And you kept the clothes." Amy said.

"Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes." The Doctor said.

"Including the bow tie."

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool." The Doctor said as he straightening his bow tie.

"Are you from another planet?"

"Yeah."

"Ok"

"So what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Other planets. Want to check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means. Well, it means come with me."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like."

"All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero…."

"Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's loads more."

"Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff." Amy said cheerfully then her expression changed in to an angry face as she came closer to The Doctor. "That was two years ago!"

"Oh-oh! Oops."

"Yeah."

"So that's…"

"14 years!"

"Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was IN the library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So… coming? Maddie you can come to if you want." The Doctor said as he noticed that I was quiet.

Before I could answer, Amy said. "No!"

"You wanted to come 14 years ago."

"I grew up."

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." The Doctor said as he snaps his fingers and the box opened. "So, you coming to Maddie?"

"Yeah" I said as we came all inside of the box and The Doctor closed the doors of it.

"Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." The Doctor to us.

"I'm in my nightie." Amy said.

"What's it called? And what is it? Oh and what was the screwdriver called?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. Oh and it's called the Tardis, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Oh and it is a time machine. It's a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said as he the end explained to me and I nodded.

"So all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?" He said.

"You are so sure that I'm coming." Amy said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

"Cos you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels."

"Oh, do you?"

"All these years living here, most of your life and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming."

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

"It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff." Amy said as I give her a glare.

"Amy that not just some stuff" I said.

"Shh, the doctor don't have to now that." Amy said in a hissed tone.

I just look at her before I said something. "Okay, I will say nothing." Amy looked pleased at that. "Because you are going to say it." Then she looked irritated and I added. "Not today, Amy. Don't worry." Then we looked back at the doctor and he looked confused at us.

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff." He said finally still not following what Amy and I just said.

Then a brand new screwdriver popped up from the console and the doctor grabbed the screwdriver.

"Oh! A new one! Lovely." He said as he did something to it and then leant to the console whispering. "Thanks, dear!" And he worked on the console.

"Why us?"

"Why not?"

"No, seriously? You are asking us to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why us?"

"I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason."

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes."

"Been knocking around on my own for a while, my choice, but I've started talking to myself. It's giving me earache."

"You're lonely. That's it? Just that?"

"Just that. Promise."

"Okay"

"So, are you two okay, then? Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know?"

"I'm fine, it's just bigger on the inside and it's beautiful though." I said as The Doctor looked at me with a smile in his face.

"I'm fine too. It's just. There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box." Amy said.

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand. It's important, and your life may depend on it." He paused with a smile in his face. "I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha-ha! Yeah." We all laughed.

"Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!" The Doctor said as he pulled a lever.

"Whoo! Ha-ha."

The Tardis is making a wheezing sound and we were gone, in to another adventure.

~00~

 **Author note:** I hoped you all liked to read it. I'm new at this and I love to write it, so if you please, follow and favorite and maybe review. I want to know if you liked it and please give me tips how I can do it better. Oh and I have a question about my title, is it the home, the long way around or home, to long way round. Because I'm a bit confused about it. 'til next time. Bye, Bye.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beast Below

**Authors note:** a quick note, I will do it in Maddison's pov's. and sometimes in others pov's. now further is the story.

~00~

I saw Amy floated amongst the stars in her nightie and her hair flying around her, outside of the Tardis as The Doctor held her ankle. I watched her floating around by the Tardis door.

"Come on, Pond." The Doctor said as he pulled her back inside of the Tardis.

"Now do you believe me?" He said.

"OK, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?" Amy said as I laughed happily.

"I've extended the air shell, we're fine." The Doctor said to us.

"Oh, doctor, you want to look at that." I said as I pointed down us.

"Now, that's interesting." The Doctor said also looking down us.

"29th century, Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations…." He said as he walked to the console as I followed him and stood next to a railing.

"Doctor?" I heard Amy calling.

"….migrating to the stars."

"Doctor?"

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Doctor!"

The Doctor heard it too, so he walked to the Tardis doors and sees Amy floating as she has her hands on the Tardis.

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship." The Doctor said as he Amy pulled back inside of the Tardis.

Then we walked to the Tardis console as the doctor started to talk.

"This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping." The Doctor explained as Amy chuckled at the last bit. "Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked.

"Course we can but first, there's a thing." The Doctor said.

"A thing?" I asked this time.

"An important thing. In fact, thing one, we are observers only." The Doctor said as walked to a monitor and picked up magnifying glass and looked through to it and then putted away as he continued to talk "That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets." He putted the monitor screen on and looked to it and said. "Ooh! That's interesting."

We looked all at the screen and saw a little girl crying as Amy began to say something.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Cos if they see a wounded cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?" Then The Doctor appeared on the screen with the girl as then the girl ran away.

"Doctor?" Amy and I said almost at the same time. Then The Doctor waved at us to join him.

We stepped out of the Tardis and we heard a loudspeaker. "Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored." Then we walked to The Doctor.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries." Amy said as she breathed out.

"We are really in the future, Ha, ha." I laughed nervous.

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead. Oh, don't be nervous it's fantastic to be here in the future, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" The Doctor said as we walked around the market.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as I frowned.

"Use you two your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" The Doctor asked.

"Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles." Amy said as she pointed at the bicycle as I laughed at bit.

"Says the girl in the nightie." The Doctor said. And I was still laughing.

"Oi, don't laugh. You are in you pajamas." Amy said to me as I stopped laughing and looked at her.

"I know that, but I wearing pants not a dress." I said to Amy and she was about to say something as The Doctor interrupts her.

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look." He said to us.

"London Market is a crime-free zone. Life on a giant starship, back to basics." We heard it over the loudspeaker.

"Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." The Doctor as he walked over the a table with a two people on the table and he picked up a glass and put it on the ground and looked curiously to it before he putted back on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." The Doctor said as tipped his nose and then walked back to Amy and I. "Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asked to the doctor.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state, do you see it yet?" The Doctor said.

"Where?" I asked.

"There." The Doctor said as he pointed to a little girl crying on the bench.

We moved to a bench to sit closer to the little crying girl.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy asked to The Doctor.

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, its cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that." The Doctor explained.

"Are you a parent?" I asked.

"Hundreds of parents walking past and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state." The Doctor said while ignored my question.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked.

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her." The Doctor said as he reached his pocket to something up. "Took me four goes. Ask her about those things, the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

But they're just things." Amy said.

"They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy, look at this place. But no-one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, 'Why are people scared of the things in the booths?'"

"No. Hang on, what do I do?" Amy said as she shook her head. "I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha! Meet me and Maddie back here in half an hour." The Doctor said to Amy as he checked his watch.

"What are you going to do?" Amy said.

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble. Badly." The Doctor said as he stood up and grapping my hand so that I also stood and we walked away as Amy called after us.

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?" Amy said to The Doctor as we turned around to face her.

"Yes." The Doctor simply said before walking away as I following him.

~00~

The Doctor and I climbing down from the ladder in to the underneath from the ship. Then The Doctor looked around before he placed his hand to the wall and listing to it.

"Can't be." The Doctor said as he pulled away from the wall and sonic it as he saw something.

"What is it, doctor?" I asked as The Doctor not answering my question and then looked at what the doctor was looking, a glass with water on the floor. He laid down and stare at it as I saw someone coming to us.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it." The mysterious woman said.

The Doctor stood up and looked at the woman.

"But you do, don't you, Doctor, Maddie?" The woman said.

"You know us?" The Doctor said as I stared at the woman.

" _How did she now me?"_ I thought as I frowned a bit.

"Keep your voice down." The woman hissed. "They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass." She demanded at the last.

"Who says I see anything?" The Doctor said as I remained quiet.

"At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?" She said.

"No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So we thought we'd take a look." The Doctor said as he moved to a box and opened it. "It doesn't make sense." He fiddling with the cut cables. "These power couplings, they're not connected. Look."

Look, they're dummies, see?" Snd then he moved to another boxes and then to a wall and knocked it, on the wall. "And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was…"

"No engine at all." The Doctor and the woman said the last bit at the same time.

"But it's working. This ship is travelling though space. We saw it." The Doctor said.

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly." The woman said as I looked confused at her.

"How?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope." The woman said as she tossed a device to the doctor. "Your friend is safe. This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" She said as she started to walk away.

"Who are you? How do I find you again?" The Doctor called after her and she stopped walking.

"I am Liz 10. And I will find you." She said as the lights began to flicker and went back to normal as we looked were the woman just stood.

"Who was that woman?" I asked confused to the doctor. The Doctor ignored my question as he looked at the device.

~00~

"Amy?" The Doctor asked and added. "What have you done?"

I walked to Amy and asked. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Don't know, I can't remember It." Amy said as The Doctor socking the lamp. Then he was done and said.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes."

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked confused.

"Cos everyone does. Everyone chooses the "forget" button." The girl, Mandy said, I think.

"Did you?" The Doctor said to her.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years…" Mandy said.

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." The Doctor said.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy asked confused.

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me." The Doctor said as he was busy with screens.

"It played for me." Amy said.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human."

"Why not? You look human."

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first."

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?"

"No. There were, but there aren't, just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what I do, every time, every day, every second." The Doctor was about to do something when I said.

"Oi, doctor! I'm human to. It will play for me." I said as I moved to the screens and The Doctor looked at me with an odd looking face but said nothing and stopped was he was doing.

When I had moved to the screens, nothing came on the screens. And I looked at it angry.

"Why won't it play for me, I'm human to! It should playing it for me." I said angry. Then I looked at The Doctor and Amy.

"Doctor, why won't playing it for Maddie as well?" Amy said to The Doctor.

The Doctor looked confused and then started say something. "I don't know"

"But I'm human." I said as I was still angry.

We will figuring it out, Maddie. I promise. But first we doing it the old fashioned way." The Doctor saod.

"Okay Doctor, but what?" I Said.

"This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." The Doctor said as he pounded down the "protest" button. Then the door closed sealing Mandy standing outside. And the smiler turned from happy to very angry. Then The Doctor grabbing us by us arms and pulled us back to the corner of the room as the floor began to slide to open.

"Say, `Wheee!´" The Doctor said to us as Amy and I began to screaming.

We fell all down via a pipe into a large, smelly room.

I fell on The Doctor and The Doctor pushed me off as he stand up and began to scan the room with his screwdriver. Then came Amy through and landed on me.

"Amy, go off from me, you are heavy." I said as I was trying pushing Amy away from me.

"Oops, I will go away." Amy said as she got off from me. Then The Doctor began to say.

"High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel."

"Where are we?"

"600 feet down, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. What's this, then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave." The Doctor said.

"Well its look like someone spits out on the ground." I said as I looked disgusted around me.

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Amy said as she threw something away from her.

"Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship." The Doctor said as he sat on the ground and sniffed something, then throw it away.

Then Amy came beside him as I fell on ground.

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." Amy said as she was feeling the ground.

"A great water bed it is then." I muttered.

"But feeding what, though?" The Doctor said.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy" Amy said as we heard distant moaning.

"Er, It's not a floor, it's a, so…"

"It's a what?"

"The next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place. Go "omm"." Said the doctor as he grabbed by us hands.

"Omm." Amy and I said it together.

"It's a tongue." The Doctor said.

"A tongue?" Amy asked.

"This is a tongue?" I asked as looked around me.

"A tongue. A great big tongue." The Doctor said excitement as he let go of our hands.

"This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth?" Amy began to say as I finished it off. "We're in a mouth?!"

"Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy." The Doctor said to us.

"How do we get out?" Amy asked to The Doctor.

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! If this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach." The Doctor said as we heard grunting. "Though not right now." He added.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Amy asked.

"OK, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is…." The Doctor said while we all turned around to see the sharp teeth of the mouth and it was closed. "Closed for business."

"Oh, so how are we going to get out then?" I asked.

"We can try, though." Amy said as she began to walk to forward.

"No! Stop, don't move!" The Doctor said as the mouth started to heave in agitation. "Too late. It's started."

"What has?" Amy asked confused.

"Swallow reflex." The Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to make circles.

"What are you doing?" I asked or rather screamed a bit.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." The Doctor said as he was busy.

"Chemo, what?" Amy asked while I asked confused. "The, what?"

"The eject button." The Doctor said as he was still busy.

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Amy said confused.

"Think about it!" The Doctor said as the creature growls and The Doctor stopped with he was doing and we saw a flood of water. "Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity."

"Geronimo!" The Doctor yelled as we saw the flood of water coming closer and Amy and I were yelling.

Then there was a grunt and splash and everything went black.

~00~

When I open my eyes I saw The Doctor standing there by the door. And then I began to sit up and saw Amy waking up to and throw something away before she sat up to.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you both are covered in sick." The Doctor said to us as he was busy.

"Where are we?" Amy said to The Doctor.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess." He said as Amy and I began to standing up.

"What's the smell?" I asked.

"Oh, God, it stinks." Amy said.

"That's not the pipe."

"Oh." I said as Amy smells at it and says. "Whoo! Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot." The Doctor said as he turned to face us.

"Ooh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there? No, that's not going to work on me, so come on." The Doctor said as Amy and I turned around to see, who he was talking to. It was two smilers sitting there in the booths and turned from happy faces to angry faces." Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" As he added and the faces become to very angry. "Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?" He said more and then the booths began to open and the smilers came out of it. And started walking to us.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" I said to The Doctor as we walked bad wards.

"Doctor?" Amy asked confused as there came Liz 10 walked forward and as she shoot the smilers.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask." The Doctor said to her.

"You must be Amy. Liz. Liz 10." Liz 10 said to Amy as they hand shaking.

"Hi." Amy said as they were shaking hands.

"Eurgh!" Liz 10 said as she took her hand back and wipes it on her cape. "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick." Then the girl Mandy appeared and walked to Liz 10. "You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asked.

"Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?" Liz 10 said as she tossed The Doctor, the other device.

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." The Doctor said as we all began to walk.

"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject." Liz 10 said as we keep walking.

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?" The Doctor asked to her.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot, I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was." Liz 10 said.

"Your family?" The Doctor asked.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." Liz 10 said as we all began to walk.

~00~

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy!" Liz 10 said as we continue to walking.

"Liz 10?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And down!" Liz 10 said as we are going down and she picks out het guns and shoot the smilers and they fell down. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule." She said as she held her guns high in the air and then she put them away.

We stand all up again and we continue to walk and we ended up by another corridor, past a vator shaft that was blocking off.

"There's a high-speed Vator through there." Liz 10 said to The Doctor as then the creatures were banging at the cells. "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?"

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root." Amy said to the doctor.

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature - the same one we were inside - reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship." The Doctor said as he scanning it.

"What? Like an infestation?" Liz 10 asked to the doctor as he nodded. "Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving." She said as she walked forward as Mandy Followed her.

"Doctor?" Amy and I asked almost at the time.

"Oh, Amy, Maddie." The Doctor as the banging of the creatures continues. Then The Doctor added. "We should never have come here."

~00~

We all are at the room of Liz 10 as she sat on her bed and Amy stood for a mirror doing her hair in a top knot and Mandy standing beside her and I sit on the edge of the bed as my hair is in a tail and as the doctor walked by the glasses.

"Why all the glasses?" The Doctor asked as he stands still by the glasses that stand on the floor.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what." Liz 10 replied to The Doctor.

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" The Doctor said as he moved away from the glasses and walks to her masks that lays next to her bed and picks the masks up.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this, my entire reign, and you've achieved more in one afternoon." Liz 10 said.

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" The Doctor asked still holding her mask.

"40, why?" Liz 10 said.

"What, you're 50 now? No way!" Amy said surprised as she moved to a bank to sit on it and Mandy following her.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." Liz 10 said.

"And you always wear this in public?" The Doctor asked as he moved to her bed and then sit on the edge of the bed.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting." Liz 10 asked.

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face." The Doctor said as he held her mask for her face.

"Yeah. So what?" Liz 10 asked a little bit confused.

"Oh, Liz. So everything." The Doctor said.

Then the door opened and came four men with black robes entered to room.

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz 10 demanded to the four men as we all stand up.

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." One of them said.

"Why would I do that?" Liz 10 said as the four men turned into angry smilers. "How can they be Smilers?"

"Half Smiler, half human." The Doctor explained to Liz 10.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?"

"I AM the highest authority."

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?"

"The tower, Ma'am."

~00~

We were escorted to a large stone room with high-tech machine that was working.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked.

"The lowest point of Starship UK." The Doctor said as he spread his arms out and turning around. "The dungeon."

"Ma'am." A man said as he walked to us.

"Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." Liz 10 said.

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" The Doctor asked as he stand next to Hawthorne.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." Hawthorne said.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky." The Doctor said as he began to walking around. "Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." Then he walked to a well and then we all walked around it.

"What's that?" Liz 10 asked.

"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain Centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly…" The Doctor said.

"Or?"

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator, Starship UK's go-faster button."

" _It's a brain, why?"_ I thought as I looked at it scared, Feeling that The Doctor looking at me.

"I don't understand." Liz 10 said.

"Don't you? Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading. It's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." The Doctor said as he moved to another well and let the creature free. "Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." He said as he uses his sonic screwdriver and held it for the creature as we all hear screaming.

"Stop it." Liz 10 said to The Doctor and he stopped then Liz 10 turned to Hawthorne. "Who did this?"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority."

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now!" No one moved from of its place. "Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz. Your mask." The Doctor said as he held the mask of Liz 10 in his hands.

"What about my mask?" Liz 10 said.

"Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say." The Doctor explained as he throws it at her.

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?"

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign."

"Nah, its ten years. I've been on this throne ten years."

"Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again, always leading you here." The Doctor said as he pulled Liz 10 to showing a voting booth of her own.

"What have you done?" Liz 10 asked to Hawthorne.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." Hawthorne said as he turned on the screen and we see a video recording of Liz 10.

"If you are watching this, if I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London." Liz 10 sat down to better look at the video. "The creature you are looking at 'is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it 'breaks my heart." We all watched in silence. "The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed, as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it. We built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the "forget" button." Liz 10 looked at the forget button. "Be again the heart of this nation, 'untainted. If not, 'press the other button." Then she looked at the other button. "Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

"I voted for this? Why would I do that?" Amy asked to The Doctor.

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know." The Doctor said as he as getting angry.

"I don't even remember doing it." Amy said in shock.

"You did it. That's what counts."

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home." The Doctor said as he walked away from us and was going to the machine. And began to working at it.

"Why? Because she made a mistake? One bloody mistake? She doesn't even remember doing it. Doctor!" I said a bit angry at him.

"Yeah. I know. You all are only human." The Doctor said as he was still working at the machine.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I was still angry at him.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it." The Doctor said.

"That'll be like killing it." Amy said this time.

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, cos I won't be the Doctor anymore."

"There must be something we can do, some other way." Liz 10 said as she was trying to argue the doctor.

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" The Doctor shouted at us.

~00~

We were all watching at the doctor as he was busy working at the machine. Then came children in to the room and Mandy walked to a little boy.

"Timmy! You made it, you're OK! It's me, Mandy." Mandy said to the boy. But he said nothing.

Amy and I watched then as the creature came out of the well and gently tapped on her shoulder. Mandy looked at it and began the pet it then the little boy joined to petting it.

"Amy? What are you looking at?" I asked to her.

She didn't answer me, instead she stood op and called The Doctor. "Doctor, stop." And walked over him. "Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" Then she walked to Liz 10 and pulled along with her to the booth as I stood watching her what she is doing. "Sorry, you Majesty, going to need a hand."

"Amy, no! No!" The Doctor shouted but it was the late the whale roars and the ship shocked "Amy, what have you done?"

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" Amy said as I was still watching and was in shock wat had happed.

"We've INCREASED speed."

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help."

"It's still here? I don't understand."

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago." Amy explained. "It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then?" Then she looked at The Doctor and said. "If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

~00~

Amy and I saw The Doctor standing there by the windows, looking outside. Then we walked to the doctor.

"From Her Majesty." Amy said as she held the mask of Liz 10. "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship." The Doctor said to Amy.

"You could have killed a Star Whale."

"And you saved it. I know, I know."

"Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness. And it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react."

"YOU couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" Amy said as The Doctor pulled her into a hug. "Hey."

"What?"

"Gotcha."

"Ha! Gotcha." The doctor as they hugged.

I watched then as they stopped hugging. Then The Doctor turned to me and pulled me also into a hug then Amy joined us as we were having a group hug.

The Doctor and Amy pulled away from the hugging we were having and we decided to walk back to the Tardis.

~00~

We walked through the market, making or way to the Tardis. As we now are standing by the door of the Tardis.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?"

"Oh, the songs they'll write! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow."

"Sorry, what?"

"Well, it's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones." The Doctor said while he unlock the Tardis and then we walked into to the Tardis.

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning, have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just, just because you could?" Amy asked as we stand in the Tardis.

"Once a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Hello!" A phone started to Ringing.

"Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No. hang on. Is that a phone ringing?" Amy said as I interrupted. "People phone you?"

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" The Doctor to me as the phone continues to ringing.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who? Says he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" I said the last bitt to The Doctor.

"Which Prime Minister?"

"Er, which Prime Minister?" There was a pause before answering. "The British one."

"Which British one?"

"Which British one?" There was a pause. "Winston Churchill for you."

"Oh! Hello, dear." There was a pause. "Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way."

The Doctor hang up the phone and pulled the lever down. And off we go into the time vortex.

~00~

Later in the Tardis.

"I'm going to showering and showering until the sick smell is off me." Said Amy to The Doctor and I.

"Yeah, I'm going on the shower to and then going have some sleep, before we go to Winston Churchill, doctor do Amy and me a room?" I asked as I yawned.

Amy yawned too and said. "I can probably use some sleep to."

"Go into to the hallway and the Tardis will you two show it to you." The Doctor said to us.

And we walked off the look our rooms. Not that later we found our rooms.

"Good night Amy and See you tomorrow." I said before I go into my room and I heard Amy's reply. "You too Maddie."

~00~

 **Third person**

"Doctor?!" Maddie said as she walked to him, as he was busy with something.

"Yes, Maddie. What's wrong?" He asked as he stopped was he doing and looked at her.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" He asked Worried.

"Cause I kept thinking that the screens of the machine couldn't see that I'm human." Maddie said as she looked at the doctor.

"I will figuring it out, I promise." Then he noticed the ring on her finger, because it has strong energy. "Do you have always that ring on your finger?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked confused.

"There is something with it, something strong."

"Like what, doctor?"

"A perception filter."

"What's that and why?" She asked still confused.

"Probably to hide you from someone or something, to think that you are human." 

"So you say that I'm an alien and is hiding from someone or something?" Asked Maddie getting worried.

"Probably, yeah."

"That's so comforting, Doctor." Maddie said sarcastic as she yawned.

"You want probably to go to bed now."

"You are probably right, but doctor, what am I then, human or something else?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figuring out."

"Will you?" Asked Maddie.

"Yes, now, off you pop." The Doctor gave Maddie a hug and added. "You need your sleep."

"Thanks doctor and good night." Maddie said, not so worried anymore, as they broke the hug.

"Good night Maddie." The Doctor replied as Maddie walked off to her room and went to sleep.

The Doctor looked at his screen and thinking what's he's missing about Maddie, what's she could be and why she is hiding from. The Doctor needed the ask Maddie of she adopted or not and needed investigate where she's come from, it is a mystery for him.

~00~

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked reading it and I have an own scene added, I hope you all liked that. Please follow, favorite and maybe review, if you liked it and 'til next time. Bye, Bye.


	3. Chapter 3 - Author note

Hallo Readers,

Sorry, i haven't updated for a couple of weeks, i'm busy with school and everything and i had no time to write a new chapter.

Next week I'm still busy, so there is also no update of the story. but in the weekends I'm not so busy and will see if I can write a new chapter.

Greetings LittleSimmer2


	4. Chapter 4 - Victory of the Daleks

In Tardis we were talking.

"So, have we landed, doctor?" I asked to The Doctor as Amy stand next to me.

"Yes, yes, we have landed." The Doctor said. "Now, coming?"

"Yeah." I said as Amy said. "Yes."

The Doctor opened the doors off the Tardis and stepped out.

"Amy, Maddie. Winston Churchill." The Doctor said as Amy and I stepped out of the Tardis.

"Doctor? Is it you?" Winston Churchill said.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend!" The Doctor said as he and Winston were about the handshake but didn't. "Ah, every time!"

"What's he after?" I asked.

"TARDIS key, of course." The Doctor said.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor! The lives that could be saved!"

"Ah, doesn't work like that." The Doctor said as he closed the Tardis door.

"Must I take it by force?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"At ease." Winston Churchill said as the soldiers lowered their pistols.

"You rang?" The Doctor said as he had a smile on his face.

"So you've changed your face, again." Winston Churchill said as we all walked in the hallway.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done."

"Got it, got it, got it! Cabinet War Rooms, right?" Amy said as she was excited as I looked impressed.

"Yup. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London." The Doctor said.

"You're late, by the way." Winston Churchill said as a women walked to us.

"Requisitions, sir." She said.

"Excellent."

"Late?" The Doctor asked as he checks his Watch as I watched him doing that curious.

"I rang you a month ago." Winston Churchill said as he sign some papers.

"Really? Sorry. Sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. I'm just running her in."

"Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps." Winston Churchill said to her as he returned the papers to her.

"No, sir. Fine, sir."

"Action this day, Breen! Action this day!"

"Yes, sir."

"Excuse me, sir, got another formation coming in, Prime Minister." An officer said to Winston Churchill. "Stukas, by the look of them."

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain! We'll give 'em what for! Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?"

"I have something to show you." Winston Churchill said as we all get into the lift. Amy and I stand next to each other, in the back as The doctor and Winston stand first next to each other as Winston smoked his cigar.

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor. Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily.

So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace." Winston said as the lift was going up.

"Such as?" The Doctor asked.

"Follow me." Winston Churchill said as we were upstairs and we all follow him.

~00~

"Wow!" Amy said while we walked on the roof.

"It's just wow, wow." I said as the excitement was kicking in.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project."

"How d'you do?"

"Oh, Doctor. Doctor, it's….." I said and The Doctor finish it. "History."

"Ready, Bracewell?"

"Aye-aye, sir. On my order! Fire!"

"What was that? That wasn't human, that was never human technology. That sounded like Show me! Show me what that was!" The Doctor said as he run up the stairs the see what it was.

"Advance!"

"Our new secret weapon!"

"What do you think? Quite something, eh?" Bracewell said as the Dalek came out.

" _A bloody Dalek, not great, not really, really great."_ I thought as I looked sacred.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked to the Dalek.

"I am your soldier."

"What?"

"I am your soldier."

"Stop this. Stop now! You know who I am, you always know."

"Your identity is unknown."

"Perhaps I can clarify things here, this is one of my Ironsides." Bracewell said.

"You're what?" The Doctor asked confused.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?" Bracewell said to the Dalek.

"Yes."

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war!"

~00~

We stood all in the office of Winston Churchill.

"They're Daleks!" The Doctor said to Winston Churchill. "They're called Daleks!" He tried to tell them.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor! Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs.

He invented them!" Winston Churchill argued with The Doctor as Amy and I keep silence.

"Invented them?" The Doctor asked confused. "Oh, no, no, no!"

"Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius." Winston Churchill said to The Doctor.

"A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to…." Amy said as The Doctor shush her, to keep her quiet. "Shh!"

As he continue to talk "He didn't invent them! They're alien."

"Alien?"

"And totally hostile!" The Doctor hissed.

"Precisely. They will win me the war!"

"Why won't you listen? Why call me in if you won't listen to me?!"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes! Right! So destroy them! Exterminate them!"

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!"

"I am imagining." The Doctor said as he turned to Amy and said. "Amy, Maddie, tell him."

"Tell him what?" Amy asked confused.

"About the Daleks!"

"What would I know about the Daleks?"

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that! Amy Tell me you remember the Daleks."

"Nope, sorry."

"That's not possible. Maddie please tell me you now about the Daleks?" The Doctor asked as he turned to me.

"Yeah, I now about them. They are very dangerous. They are deadly, you can't trust them." I replied to Winston Churchill as we walked into the Map room. But he ignored me what I said and The Doctor gave an apologetically look.

"And 6 2357, over!" I heard someone saying.

"So they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?" The doctor Said to Amy and me.

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Said Amy as she started to walk to the Dalek.

"Amy, Amelia!" The Doctor protested as I said. "Amy, I don't think that is a good idea." But she ignored us and keep walking to the Dalek.

"Can I be of assistance?" The Dalek said.

"Oh. Yes. Yes! See, my friend reckons you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?" Amy replied.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek said to Amy.

"Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?" Amy asked.

"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform." The Dalek said as it go away from Amy.

I saw that The Doctor talked to Winston Churchill and then said something to the Dalek and Amy and I just stood there until The Doctor came back to us.

"Are you OK?" Amy and I said almost at the same time.

"What does hate look like, Amy?" The Doctor said to Amy, ignoring me.

"Hate?" Amy asked confused.

"It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it." The Doctor replied as he walked away. And Amy and I looked at other before walking after him.

~00~

"All right, Prof!" The Doctor said as we walked in the lab. "The PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit." Bracewell replied.

"Not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy said as she picked something up and The Doctor sat down on a chair and begun the read a file.

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

"How did you do it? Come up with the idea?" I asked.

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" The Doctor asked as he stood up and tossed the file on the chair.

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like let me show you." Bracewell said as he pick up some more files. "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" The Doctor asked.

"No, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are." Bracewell said as a Dalek brought him some tea. "Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them! Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!" The Doctor said.

"Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!" Bracewell replied.

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too!" The Doctor shouted angry, making me jump a bit.

"Would you care for some tea?" The Dalek asked as the doctor smashed the tea from its suckers arm.

"Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?" The Doctor demanded.

"We seek only to help you."

"To do what?"

"To win the war."

"Really? Which war?"

"I do not understand."

"This war? Against the Nazis? Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?"

"I do not understand." Pause. "I am your soldier."

"Oh, yeah? OK." The Doctor said as he picked up a giant spanner. "OK, soldier, defend yourself!" and he hit the Dalek. As Amy and I jumped from what The Doctor did.

"Doctor, what the devil?!" Bracewell shouted shocked.

"You do not require tea?" The Doctor mocked the Dalek as he continuing hitting The Dalek.

"Stop it! Prime Minister, please!"

"Doctor, please, these machines are precious." Winston Churchill said as he tried to reason The Doctor.

"Come on! Fight back! You want to, don't you? You know you do!"

"I must protest!"

"What are you waiting for? You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on! Kill me. Kill me!" The Doctor shouted as he keep hitting the Dalek.

"Doctor, be careful!" Amy said as she finally pushed The Doctor from the Dalek.

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier." The Dalek said.

"You are my enemy!" The Doctor hit again to the Dalek. "And I am yours! You are everything I despise! The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again, I've defeated you. I sent you back into the void! I saved the whole of reality from you! I am the Doctor! And you are the Daleks!" The Doctor said as he kicked to Dalek and it rolled back.

"Correct." The Dalek said. "Review testimony." _What?!_

'I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks!'

"Testimony? What are you talking about, testimony?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Transmitting testimony now." Another Dalek said in the room.

"Transmit what, where?" The Doctor demanded.

"Testimony accepted!"

"Get back! All of you!" The Doctor shouted to get everyone back. Amy and I looked at each other before getting back.

"Marines! Marines! Get in here!" Winston Churchill shouted as two marines came in the lab. But they were getting blasted by the Daleks.

"Stop it! Stop it, please! What are you doing? You are my Ironsides!" Bracewell shouted.

"We are the Daleks!"

"I created you!"

"No." One of the Daleks said as it shoot Bracewell hand off. "We created you!"

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" The Daleks sheered as they disappeared.

"What just happened, Doctor?" I asked to The Doctor.

"I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan!" The Doctor replied as he run out of the lab. And I run after The Doctor.

"Hey!" I heard Amy shouting after us.

We run the way to the place where the Tardis stood.

""Testimony accepted!" That's what they said! My testimony." The Doctor said as he opened the Tardis.

"Don't beat yourself up. You were right." Amy defended from himself. "What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"This is what I do. It's dangerous, so wait here."

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?"

"Safe as it gets around me." The Doctor said as he's getting in the Tardis and we watched the Tardis go away.

"What does he expect us to do now?" Amy asked shocked after the Tardis is gone.

"KBO, of course." Winston Churchill replied.

"What?" I asked this time.

"Keep buggering on!"

~00~

"Prime Minister." Someone called as we were still in the room where the Tardis disappeared.

"Yes?" Winston Churchill replied.

"Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up." The woman said, from earlier.

"What do you think, Miss Pond, Miss Turner?" Winston Churchill said as he turned to Amy and me. "The Doctor's in trouble and now we know where he is."

"Yeah. Cos he'll be on that ship, won't he? Right in the middle of everything." Amy answered as I remained quiet.

"Exactly!" Replied Winston Churchill as we walked back to the Map room.

~00~

Later we were arrived at the Map room, when one of the officers tried to turn off the lights.

"The generators won't switch off! The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister!"

"Has to be them. Has to be the Daleks." Amy said as she and I looked at the maps, to see what's happing.

"The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here!" Winston Churchill demanded the last part, that's then Amy looked up.

"Confirm, Squadron 244 and 56 mobilized." One of the officer's said in the radio communicators with headset.

"Emergency, emergency, 109? 109, confirm?" Another one asked over the radio communicators, also a headset.

"Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now."

"German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA 10 minutes, sir."

"Here they come. Get a message to Mr. Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at 0300. If we're all still here."

"We can't just sit here! We've got to take the fight to the Daleks!" I looked up to see what's going on.

"How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs." Winston Churchill asked, looking confused.

"Oh, look, we must have something." Amy aaid as she turned around and then turned back. "Oh! Staring us in the face! A gift! From the Daleks!"

" _Oh I see what she's getting at, Brilliant!"_ I thought.

~00~

The three off us (Amy, Winston Churchill and I) walked in the lab of Bracewell as we see him with a gun.

"Bracewell! Put the gun down!" Winston Churchill demanded.

"My life is a lie, and I choose to end it."

"In your own time, Paisley boy." Amy said as she came next to Bracewell. "Because right now we need your help."

"But those creatures… My Ironsides... They made me? I, I can remember things….. So many things. The last war….. The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?"

"What you are, sir, is either on our side, or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell Are you a man?" Winston Churchill said to Bracewell.

I came next Bracewell as well and said "Listen to me. I understand." I took gently the gun from Bracewell. "Really, I do. Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you're the only one who can help take it down."

"I am?"

"You're alien technology. You're as clever as the Daleks are. So start thinking! What about rockets? You got rockets? Cos you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile." Amy said, helping me out.

"This isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond! We need proper tactical A missile or…?"

"Or what?" Amy asked.

"We could send something up there, you say?"

"With a gravity bubble, yes." Bracewell said as he showed Winston Churchill. "Theoretically it's possible we could actually send something into space."

"Bracewell…. It's time to think big!" Winston Churchill replied as he walked back to the Map room, me and Amy following him.

~00~

Back in the Map room, I stood at little bit backwards as I see people were busy with their headsets up, talking and looking at the map.

'Advancing bombers approaching in strike formation. Incendiary bombs have hit the East End of London.'

"At last! Are they ready?" Winston Churchill said as I see who comes in the map room, it's was Bracewell.

"I hope so. But in the meantime." Bracewell said as he placed the device on the desk. "This will pick up Dalek transmissions." As he slapped at the side.

'We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race.'

"It's him! It's the Doctor!" Amy exclaimed happily.

'Scientist, Strategist, Drone. Eternal. And the Supreme.'

"Which would be you, I'm guessing? Well, nice paintjob. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty 'supreme'." The Doctor said from the ship, were he is on as Amy and the others watched on the screen.

"He's got company. New company. We've got to hurry up!" Amy shouted as I looked at the screen.

Suddenly the phone starts to ring and Bracewell picked up the phone. "Yes? Right. Right, thanks!" And he puts the phone back, to its place and to Winston Churchill. "Ready when you are, Prime Minister."

"Splendid!"

"Spaceship co-ordinates located!"

"Go to it, Group Captain! Go to it!" Winston Churchill commanded.

"Broadsword to Danny Boy! Broadsword to Danny Boy! Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!"

~00~

"You heard him, Group Captain! Target that dish! Send in all we've got! The dish and stop that signal. Over."

"Understood, sir. Over."

"You can count on us! Over." We heard pilot over the radio.

"Oh, good luck, lads!" One of the officers said.

The all of us listened on the radio what's happening.

"We've lost Jubilee, sir! Over." The pilot said.

"Beam still active, sir." The group captain said.

"Then send them in again!" Winston Churchill ordered.

"Flintlock's down sir, and the dish seems to be protected. Over." the pilot said over the radio.

~00~

We are still listening to the radio over what's going on.

"Going in, wish me luck. Over."

~00~

We were glad it was over, then the doctor run into the map room and punched Bracewell in the face so that he knocked to the ground and the doctor shook his hand in pain.

"Doctor!" Amy said in shock.

"Ow! Sorry, Professor. You're a bomb! An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb." The Doctor said quickly.

"What?" Bracewell asked confused.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you, a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power.

Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!" The Doctor said as he knelt down. "Now keep down!" The Doctor opened the shirt of Bracewell and used the sonic screwdriver.

"Well?" Amy asked, not understanding what's going on.

"I dunno, I dunno, I dunno!" The doctor took the sonic away. "Never seen one up close before!"

"So, what, they've wired him up to detonate?" I Asked.

"Not wired him up! He is a bomb. Walking, talking, exploding!" The Doctor said as he makes exploding noises. "The moment that flashes red."

"There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one." Amy suggested.

"You're not helping!" The Doctor Said to Amy.

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War…" Winston Churchill started to say.

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell! Tell me about your life!" The Doctor said to Bracewell.

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time!"

"Tell me and prove you're human. Tell me everything."

"My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey. Just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but… but there was a storm." Bracewell Explained.

"And your parents? Come on! Tell me!" The Doctor said quickly.

"Good people. Kind people. They… They died. Scarlet fever." Bracewell explained more.

"What was that like? How did it feel?"

"Please…"

"How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me! Tell me now!"

"It hurt. It hurts, Doctor, so badly. Like a wound." Bracewell said as the second section turned red, then the third turned yellow. "It was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing."

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin! The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad and losing them and men in the trenches you saw die…. remember it! Feel it, because you're human." The Doctor said quickly as the third turned red and the fourth turned yellow. "You're not like them. You are not like the Daleks!"

"It hurts! Doctor, it hurts so much!" The fourth turned red as the five turned yellow.

"Good! Good! Good! Brilliant! Embrace it. That means you're alive! They cannot explode that bomb, you're a human being! You are flesh and blood! They cannot explode that bomb! Believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell! And you, my friend, are a human being!" The Doctor said as the five turned red "It's not working, I can't stop it!"

"Hey Paisley." I said, echoing the words what Amy said to Bracewell as I comes to sit down next to Bracewell and The Doctor. "Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

"W…. What?"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" I said as the last section remained yellow. "But kind of a good hurt."

"I really shouldn't talk about her."

"Oh. There's a her. What was her name?"

"Dorabella."

"Dorabella. It's a lovely name, it's a beautiful name."

"What was she like, Edwin?"

"Oh… Such a smile. And her eyes…. Her eyes were so blue…. Almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world… Dorabella." Bracewell said as the sections reversed to blue.

"Welcome to the human race. You're brilliant." The Doctor said as he turned to Winston Churchill, then turned to Amy and said "you're brilliant…" Then he turned to me and said "And you…." He kissed me on the forehead and he stood op "Now. Gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!" The Doctor run out of the room.

"Wait! Doctor! Wait… Wait." The Doctor stopped and turned to Bracewell as Bracewell sat up. "It's too late. They are gone."

"Gone. They've gone. No, no, no! They can't! They can't have got away from me again!"

"No, I can feel it, my mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

"Doctor. It's OK! You did it." Amy said, then I said. "You stopped the bomb. Doctor?"

"I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won." The Doctor said as he leaned against a pole.

"But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it?" Amy said.

"Is it?" I asked.

"No. It's not too shabby." The Doctor replied.

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar!" Winston Churchill said as he held a cigar in his hand.

"No." The Doctor said as he waved of the offer.

~00~

By the time being, I saw that The Doctor run off somewhere. I was curious where he did go but then I stood next Amy so I didn't look for him, I was pulled out of my thoughts as I ear Amy Talking to Winston Churchill, I blinked and looked at then what they were saying.

"So, what now, then?" Amy asked at Winston Churchill.

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond."

"Prime Minister." A woman came the Winston Churchill and handed him something.

"Oh, thank you." Winston Churchill said as he the document. "They hit the Palace and St Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it." Then a woman began the cry.

"Is she OK?" Amy asked as she looked at the woman.

"What?" Winston Churchill said as he turned the see why going on.

"She looks very upset." I said before Amy could say it.

"Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel." Winston Churchill replied.

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asked wondered where he was.

"Tying up loose ends." The Doctor said as entered the Map room "I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in."

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!" Winston Churchill said hopeful.

"Exactly." The Doctor Said as he take a sip from his tea.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston. It's gonna be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can."

"Stay with us, and help us win through! The world needs you."

"The world doesn't need me."

"No?" Winston Churchill asked a bit confused.

"The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill." The Doctor replied as have him the victory sign.

"It's been a pleasure, as always."

"Too right." The two men have Each other a hug.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Oh, shall we say adieu?" The Doctor said as the ended the hug.

"Indeed. Goodbye, Miss Pond and Miss Turner."

"It's…. it's been amazing. Meeting you." Amy said.

"It was lovely to meet you." I said with a smile.

"I'm sure it has!" Winston Churchill replied to the both us together. And he walked away then Amy called.

"Oi, Churchill! TARDIS key." Amy held out her hand. "The one you just took from the Doctor." The Doctor nearly choked in his tea as he looked for his in his pockets, but he couldn't find any.

"Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin!" Winston Churchill said as he handed to Amy. "Almost as sharp as me!" then he lit he cigar. "Hmm KBO."

After Winston Churchill had left, the doctor held out his hand and Amy gave the key back to the doctor.

~00~

The doctor, Amy and I entered the lab of Bracewell.

"I've been expecting you, Doctor." Bracewell turned to us. "I knew this moment had to come."

"Moment?" The Doctor frowned.

"It's time to de-activate me."

"Is it?" The Doctor said as he gave Amy and me a quick look. "Oh yeah."

"You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business."

"No, you're dead right, Professor. I get back here in what, ten minutes?"

"More like 15." I said

"Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been…. activated."

"Yeah." Amy agreed.

"15 Minutes?" Bracewell asked confused.

"More like 20, if I'm honest. Once Pond, Maddie and I see to the urgent thing…"

"Yes." Amy exclaimed.

"…thing we've got to see to. The… the… See?"

"Very well, Doctor. I shall wait here and prepare myself."

I leaned over and whispered to The Doctor. "That Dalek tech's a little bit slow on the uptake." The doctor could only nod and I turned back to Bracewell. "That thing we've got to do. Gonna take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?"

"Easily! So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl… What was her name?"

"Dorabella."

"Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour." The Doctor said and Bracewell smiled and laughed as he realized what the doctor was doing.

"Thank you, thank you, Doctor!"

"Come along, Pond, Maddie." The Doctor Said as we leave Bracewell on himself.

~00~

"So, you have enemies then?" Amy said as we headed to the Tardis.

"Everyone's got enemies." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies."

"Suppose so." The Doctor Said as he leaded against the Tardis.

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no. It's dangerous." I said.

"Yup. Very. Is that a problem?"

"Well… we're still here, aren't we? You're worried about the Daleks."

"I'm always worried about the Daleks."

"It'll take time, though, won't it? There's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up." Amy tried the reason.

"It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have Amy."

"Me?" Amy asked confused.

"You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should." The Doctor unlocked the Tardis and stepped inside of it.

Amy looked confused at me and I just shrugged as we entered the Tardis, to see The Doctor is busy with the controls and the Tardis dematerialized.

~00~

Amy and me, we were in my room on the Tardis. We are sitting on my bed.

Suddenly Amy asked. "Do you like the doctor?"

"W… what?" I stuttered out.

"Do you like the doctor?" Amy repeated.

"N... no, why would I." I replied with a blush on my face.

"You so like him don't ya"

"He's nice." I said shyly, not looking at Amy.

"So…."

I just my pillow at her. Not a minute later we have a pillow fight. There was no word spoken about the doctor. Not knowing what The Doctor is trying to figuring out about Amy and me, without success.

~00~

 **Author note:** I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you like I'm trying to put extra mystery for the doctor, to figuring out what Maddie is. Please favorite, follow and maybe review on my story. See you all next time. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Time of Angels

" _Why are we in a bloody museum?!"_ I thought as I walked around the museum with the doctor and Amy.

"Wrong! Wrong! Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums." The Doctor said as walked and pointed to stuff in the museum.

"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship, Churchill's bunker? You promised us a planet." Amy said bored.

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever."

"You've got a time machine, why do you need museums?" Amy asked, still bored.

"Wrong! Very wrong! Oooh, one of mine. Also one of mine."

"Oh, I see. It's how you keep score." Amy said as we walked to a box. "Oh great, an old box."

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box."

"What's a Home Box?" I asked interested. _That's interesting, a Home Box._

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data."

"So?" Amy said.

"The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords… There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods."

"What does it say?"

"Hello, sweetie." The Doctor said as looked at the glass.

" _Do you what I think you gonna do."_ I thought as looked at The Doctor and he brook the glass. _"Yep, he did it and we now need run, I think."_ I looked around and saw two guards coming.

"Run." The Doctor said as he picked up the box and run as Amy and I run after to the Tardis and run inside of it.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asked as The Doctor was busy with home box hooking up the Tardis.

"Cos someone on a space ship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." The Doctor was done as we had image on the screen as we see a woman on the screen and later a few man.

"The party's over, Doctor Song…. yet still you're on board."

"Sorry, Alistair."

"I needed to see what was in your vault."

"Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution."

"Triple-seven, five, slash, three, four, nine by ten. Zero, twelve, slash, acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."

"What was that, what did she say?" Amy asked.

"Co-ordinates!" The Doctor said he was busy with tying the co-ordinates as still looked at the screen.

"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to!"

I looked of the screen to look at The Doctor as he was finished and run at the door and open it. And Amy and I looked at him as the woman flew in on top of the doctor.

"Doctor?" I asked curious.

"River?" The Doctor said confused.

"Follow that ship." River demanded. _If I heard it good from the doctor._

Then The Doctor and River run to the controls of the Tardis and began the work as Amy and me watched then busy with the Tardis. Then River had decided to take her shoes off. _"Who the hell is she and how can she fly the Tardis."_ I thought as I looked at them.

"They've gone into warp drive, we're losing them! Stay close!" River shouted to the doctor.

"I'm trying!" He shouted back.

"Use the stabilizers."

"There aren't any stabilizers!"

"The blue switches!"

"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just…. blue."

"Yes, they're blue. They're the blue stabilizers!" River used the stabilizers and the Tardis became quiet. "See?"

"Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers."

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked in a curious tone as I looked at them.

"You call that flying the TARDIS? Ha!" The Doctor Said as he sat on the jump seat to sulk about River can fly the tardis. And Amy and I looked amused about The Doctor.

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right alongside." River said totally showing off.

"Parked us? We haven't landed." The Doctor replied sarcastic.

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her."

"But it didn't make the noise."

"What noise?"

"You know, the….." The Doctor made the Tardis wheezing sound, which made Amy and me laughing a bit.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on."

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise." The Doctor said as I cut The Doctor off. "Oi, I love that noise. Without it, it's quiet in here." The Doctor looked proud when I said that as Amy and River looked at me in surprised and I just shrugged.

"Thank you very much, Maddie." The Doctor said appreciated as I smiled at him. "Come along, Pond, Maddie, let's have a look."

"No, wait! Environment checks."

"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks. Nice out." The Doctor said as stood by the door of the Tardis.

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest…"

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and….." The Doctor stuck his out the Tardis and in and said. "Chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." River said as looked at Amy and me.

"Oh, I totally agree." As I put a hand on my mouth and added. "That came quickly out." I said sheepishly as the others looked at me if I had two heads.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked changing the subject as The Doctor joined us.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." River replied.

"Well, yeah." The Doctor said smugly.

"It's a shame you were busy that day." River said as she picked up her shoes and headed to the door as she added. "Right then, why did they land here?"

"They didn't land." The Doctor corrected, what River said/asked.

"Sorry?" River asked confused.

"You should've checked the Home Box - it crashed." The Doctor said as he followed River to the door. And River walked outside and The Doctor closed the door behind her and walked back to the console.

"Explain! Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Amy asked as came by The Doctor's side.

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it. Off we go!" The Doctor replied as he's busy with the controls.

"What are you doing?" I asked as walked to them.

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go." The Doctor replied.

"Are you basically running away?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Amy wondered.

"Cos she's my future."

"Can you run away from that?"

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?" Amy asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, of course it's a planet." The Doctor replied.

"You promised us a planet. Five minutes?" Amy asked as I added. "Please?"

"OK, five minutes!" The Doctor said finally giving in.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed as I have a wide grin on my face.

"But that's all, cos I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!" The Doctor said as he walked to the door and Amy and me followed him and walked outside of the Tardis.

~00~

We saw the ship on top of an old stone structure, there were areas that burned from the ship that had fallen on the ground.

"What caused it to crash? Not me." River said, sure of herself.

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors." The Doctor said a bit sad.

"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them."

"About what?"

"Well, at least the building was empty."

"Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked to The Doctor.

"Amy Pond, Maddie Turner, Professor River Song." Replied the doctor to us.

"Ahhh, I'm going to be a Professor someday, am I?" River asked as she turned to us and added. "How exciting!" And she turned back with a little chuckle. "Spoilers!" With that she returned doing what's she was doing with a device.

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum!" Amy asked to the doctor, bur he walked all off. Then River replied.

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and, sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score."

"I know." Amy said while laughing.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?"

"Ha, ha." The Doctor said a bit sarcastic as he walked back to us and to River. "I'm nobody's taxi service! I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship."

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening!" River said as she walked away a bit with her device in her hand and started to talk in it. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land….. I'm at the crash site…. Try and home in on my signal." River held up her device and called. "Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver and pointed at her device. And as a thank you, she gave a small smile in her lips and she turned back, what's she was doing with her device.

"Ooh, Doctor! You soniced her." Amy teased The Doctor, laughing a bit. And I just face palmed.

"We have a minute." River called as she walked to The Doctor with dairy nor in her hand. "Shall we?" she opened her dairy. "Where were we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

"What's the book?" I asked curious.

"Stay away from it." The Doctor said strongly.

"What is it though?" Amy asked this time.

"Her diary."

"Our diary." River corrected to The Doctor.

"Her past… my future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order."

Just then four men appeared of a swirling with sort of dust, they are dressed in camouflage uniforms. One of then stepped forward and said to River.

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song."

"No. I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor." River said as The Doctor gave a salute to them.

"Father Octavian, Sir." The soldier said while shaking The Doctor's hand as he continue to talk. "Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?"

"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River asked to The Doctor as I could basically could feel him became tense.

~00~

It is night, me, The Doctor, Amy and Father Octavian are standing around the table as there stood a camp now.

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives." Father Octavian held op a device. "According to this, behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up."

"Oh, good." The doctor said.

"Good, sir?" Father Octavian asked confused.

"Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, great!" The Doctor replied sarcastic, but Father Octavian didn't noticed that.

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

"You can stop any time you like."

"Father Octavian?" One of the soldiers called.

"Excuse me, sir." Father Octavian said as he walked away. And The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver.

"You're letting people call you "sir". You never do that." I asked as he stopped to use his sonic screwdriver and stopped in his jacket.

"So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Amy asked this time.

"Now that's interesting… you two are still here. Which part of "Wait in the TARDIS till I tell you two it's safe" was so confusing?" The Doctor said grumpy to Amy and me.

"Ooh, are you all Mr. Grumpy Face today?" I asked.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, Maddie, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and one is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face, do something clever which I haven't thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?" The Doctor said all seriously.

"Is River Song your wife? Cos she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kinda like, you know, "Heel, boy!" She's Mrs. Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she gonna be your wife one day?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yes. You're right... I am definitely Mr Grumpy Face today."

"Doctor? Doctor!" River called from the transport.

"Oops! Her indoors!" Amy teased as I looked at her and sighed.

"Father Octavian!" River called again now for Father Octavian, to come along to the transport.

"Why do they call them Father?" I asked curious as we making our way to the transport.

"He's their Bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st Century, the Church has moved on"

~00~

Arrived in the transport, River had the screen on and we saw an angel covering its face.

"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. Its four seconds. I've put it on loop." River said.

"Yeah. It's an Angel. Hands covering its face." The Doctor said confirmed.

"You've encountered the Angels before?" Father Octavian asked a bit surprised.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving." The Doctor answered him.

"It's just a statue." I said confused.

"It's a statue when you see it."

"Where did it come from?" The Doctor asked curious.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time."

"There's a difference between dormant and patient."

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asked.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it." River began to explain as she's cut by The doctor.

"No, it's not legend. It's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defense mechanism."

"What, being a stone?" Amy asked confused.

"Being a stone…. until you turn your back."

~00~

The Doctor, Father Octavian and River, They had left the transport. Only Amy and I are remained in the transport.

"You have totally a crush on the doctor." Amy said teasing.

"Shut up, Amy." I said grumpy.

"What's happened that makes you grumpy?" Amy asked, still teasing.

I sighed and stuck out my tongue at Amy. "The angel make off stone." I said slowly.

"Okay, not you know who?" Amy asked and I looked at her confused.

"Who?"

"Dr. River Song."

"No, why?"

"Nothing, totally nothing." Amy teased.

I sighed again and walked to the door of the transport, Amy followed me.

"Anybody need us? Nobody?" I called around, but had no answer. And walked back to that the angel moved.

"Amy, you need to look at this." I called her. Amy just looked confused and walked to the door of the transport.

"Dr. Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" Amy called out.

"No, just the four seconds." I heard River called out back to Amy. I looked at Amy as she walked back from the door to me.

I looked back at the screen and Amy did the same thing, the angel had moved again.

"What?!" I asked confused as Amy picked up the remote and tries to get the screen out but it turns on and she tried it again but the screen keeping switching it on.

"You're just a recording. You can't move." Amy whispers to the screen as she walked to remove the plug but it didn't work. I walked besides her and I tried the remove the plug, but again didn't work.

"Amy, if we tried together to remove the plug, maybe it will work." I said.

We tried it together to remove to plug, but it didn't work again. Then Amy looked at the screen and gasped, I looked why.

The angel had moved again.

I pulled Amy back and Amy shouted. "Doctor!" Amy tried to open the door, but the door is stuck. Then I tried it. "Nope, it doesn't work." I Mumbled as I looked at the angel and gripped Amy arm as she looked now at the angel to.

"Doctor!" Amy called again as the angel snared at us.

"Doctor!" I shouted hard.

"Doctor! It's in the room!" Amy shouted.

"Doctor!" I shouted again as I picked up the keypad to try to get the door open.

Amy and I looked at the angel again and it's now coming out the screen.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted looking at the angel.

"Amy! Maddie! Are you all right? What's happening?" We heard The Doctor calling.

"Doctor! Doctor, it's coming out of the television. The Angel is here."

"Don't take your eyes off it! It can't move if you're looking."

"Don't blink. Don't even blink, Amy! Maddie! Don't even blink." We heard The Doctor saying.

"Doctor! Help us!" Amy called.

"Amy! Can you turn it off?"

"The screen, can you turn it off?"

"We tried that." I called.

"Try again but don't take your eyes off the Angel."

"I'm not!" Amy said as she tries picks up the remote.

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink."

"I'm not blinking! Have you ever tried not blinking?" Eventually she has the remote and tries to the screen off but it switched again on. "It just keeps switching back on!"

"Yeah, it's the Angel."

"But it's just a recording." I called.

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel."

"Doctor! What's it gonna do to us?" Amy asked.

"Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking!"

"Just tell me. Just tell me. Tell me!" Amy demanded scared.

"Amy, Maddie, not the eyes. Look anywhere but don't look at the eyes."

"Why? What is it?" I asked.

"The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there."

"Doctor, what did you say?" Amy asked.

"Don't look at the eyes!"

"No, about images, what did you say about images?" Amy asked.

"Whatever holds the image of an angel, is an angel." We heard River say.

"Okay…." Amy holds the remote. "Hold this. One, two, three, four." She pushed the remote and we heard the door go's open. And the doctor and River rushed inside of the transport.

"I froze it!" Amy said happily. "There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip." The doctor walked to the screen and pulls out the plug. "It wasn't the image of an angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good."

"That was amazing!" River congratulates.

"River, hug Amy and Maddie."

"Why?" I asked.

"Cos I'm busy."

"We are fine." I said to The Doctor.

"You're brilliant!" River said as she pulled Amy and me into a hug.

"Thanks. Yeah. I kind of creamed it, didn't I?" Amy said as we pulled away.

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" River asked to The Doctor.

"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." Then after The Doctor said that, we heard an explosion that makes us all jump.

The Doctor walked to the door of the transport and peeked his head out.

"We're through!" We heard Father Octavian say.

"OK. Now it starts." The Doctor said to us as he walked away, out the transport.

"Coming?" River asked.

"Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye." Amy said.

"Yeah in my eye too." I said.

~00~

We all climbed down at each turn via a robe ladder. Then I reached down and one of Father Octavian soldiers gave me a torch. I turned on and looked around me.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor asked.

"Grav globe." Father Octavian replied.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy asked around.

"It's an Aplan mortarium. Sometimes called a maze of the dead." River explained.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone…" The Doctor kicks the globe and it soars high before lighted it up the cavern. "Ha, ha… The perfect hiding place." We looked around and saw everywhere the statues.

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Father Octavian comments.

"A bit, yeah." I said.

"A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. Harder than I'd prayed for." Father Octavian said.

"A needle in a haystack." River said as she uses the old saying.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues." The Doctor rambled. "No, yours was fine."

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection." Father Octavian's men spread out and check the statues. "One question, how do we fight it?"

"We find it, and hope." The Doctor said as he takes off and Amy and I followed him.

~00~

We walked around and see the statues all around the place, The Doctor was ahead of Amy and me. Then I looked behind my back and that River cashed up and we walked further. Then we saw that Amy looked weirdly at her hand.

"You all right?" River asked at Amy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, then Amy turned to River. "So, what's a maze of the dead?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls." We gave her a strange look. "Okay, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm" River said first to Amy as she held out her arm. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Ow!" Amy cried out.

"There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship." River explains and she turned to me. "You are gonna need it too, so give your arm."

I held out my arm and River injects me. "Ow, that hurt." River only laughed at me.

"So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Cos you know him in the future, don't you?" Amy asked as she glances at The Doctor.

"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor." River said as Amy looked at her incredulously.

"Oh, well that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy said sarcastic and I laughed at her reaction. Then River looked at The Doctor.

"Yes, we are."

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor said as he's busy with a computer pad.

"Talking about you." River said to The Doctor.

"I wasn't listening, I'm busy."

"Ah." River stated before adding. "The other way up." The Doctor flips it over.

"Yeah."

"You're so his wife." Amy comments as looks at river.

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy! This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

"Yep." Amy said with a smirk on her face.

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right but you are very good." River said as she looked up at the maze.

~00~

We heard rapid of gun shots that got us attention. We sprinted off in the direction of the noise. When we had arrived, we saw that one of the clerics, his gun holding in the direction of the statue. There were several bullet shots on the statue.

"Sorry. Sorry, I thought I thought it looked at me." The cleric said.

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Father Octavian demanded.

"No, sir."

"No, sir, it is not! According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor."

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Bob, sir."

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob."

It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names, they're given to us in the service of the Church." Explained Father Octavian to us. The Doctor walked closer the then and River takes a closer look at the statues, I looked over the statue and thought. _"There's something not right about here."_ I frowned at the statue for me. Then looked away from it and looked back at The Doctor and the others.

"Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" The Doctor said to Bob.

"Yes, sir." Bob replied shamefully.

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron." Father Octavian gives The Doctor sideways glance. "Carry on."

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes." Father Octavian turned to Bob and said to him. "You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach."

~00~

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just gonna collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Amy asked out of breath.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River replied.

"Had dinner with their chief architect once. Two heads are better than one." The Doctor told us.

"You mean you helped him?" I asked.

"No, I mean he had two heads." The Doctor turned to River and asked. "That book. The very end, what did it say?"

"Hang on." River replied as opens the book.

"Read it to me."

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." Reads River. Then The Doctor continues and we followed him, Father Octavian and his men right behind us.

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Amy complains out of breath.

"The maze is on six levels representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." River replied.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time." The Doctor suggested to us.

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy stated.

"So's Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. That's having two heads. You're never short of a snog with an extra head." The Doctor rambled.

I looked at the statues. _"Something really doesn't reel right here. Like someone is looking at me."_ I thought.

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is….." River said concerned.

"Yeah, something wrong. Don't know what it is yet either, working on it. Then they had laws against self-marrying and what was that about?" The Doctor changes between topics. "But that's the church for you. Erm, no offence, Bishop."

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor." Father Octavian replied before walking away. We watch for a moment before we followed him.

"Lowest point in the wreckage is only about 50 feet up from here. That way." Father Octavian directs.

"Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy." Amy stated as I sighed.

Suddenly, The doctor said while looking at the statue. "Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Oh." River said, looking at the statues too.

"Exactly."

"Oh, that not good." I whispers quietly and I looked at the statue for me. But nobody hears me, I sighed.

"How could we not notice that?" River asked as she freaked out a little.

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick." The Doctor said while he pointed with his torch at the statue.

"What's wrong, sir?" Father Octavian asked concerned.

"Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in danger."

"What danger?" He asked.

"The Aplans." River replied.

"The Aplans?" Father Octavian asked as Amy looking around.

"They've got two heads."

"Yes, I get that. So?"

"So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak." The Doctor directs us. We all move quickly where he directed us. The Doctor joined us, still his torch on the statue. "Okay. I want you all to switch off your torches."

"Sir?" Father asked Octavian skeptically.

"Just do it." Amy was the first who switched her torch off, then the others followed her. And I did the same as the others. "Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" River asked serious.

"No." The Doctor replied truthfully. And he shuts his torch off for a moment. When he turned his torch back on the statues has moved. Then The Doctor takes off down the passage.

"Oh, my God! They've moved." Amy said in shock. We shine the torches to the statues, they were looking at us. Then we race off after The Doctor, we had to catch up with him. We saw that he was shining at the statues. Then he shine on a statue that looked like it was crawling.

"They're Angels. All of them!"

"But they can't be." River said, little frightened.

"Clerics, keep watching them." The Doctor said as he take off back down the passage. Amy, River and I followed after him. "Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us."

~00~

"There was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." River defended with her findings.

"Could they have been here already?" I asked.

"The Aplans, how did they die out?" The Doctor asked as he looked at River.

"Nobody knows."

"We know."

"They don't look like Angels. And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." Amy reasoned with the doctor.

"They're dying. Losing their form. They've been here for centuries, starving. Losing their image. And their image is their power. Power…." The Doctor pauses, then he exclaims. "Power!"

"Doctor?" Amy asked as she looked at the doctor.

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out, the drive burn. The crash wasn't an accident - it was a rescue mission, for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up."

"We need to get out of here fast." River exclaims.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in!" Father Octavian said into his communicator.

"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active!"

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir." The Doctor takes the communicator from Father Octavian.

"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my…" Father Octavian started, but was cut off by the doctor. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up!"

"I'm on my way up to you, sir, I'm homing on your signal."

"Well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast, told you. Your friends, Bob, what did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir." River and clerics shared a look.

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you, they displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something." The Doctor stated as Father Octavian takes back his communicator.

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." The Doctor takes the communicator back from Father Octavian.

"Don't be an idiot! The Angels don't leave you alive!" Then The Doctor speaks into the communicator. "Bob, keep running, but tell me, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too."

"What do you mean the Angel killed you?"

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say you're on your way up…"

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes."

"No way out." The Doctor said.

"Then we get out through the wreckage." Father Octavian said as he and his men moves forward. River looked at Amy and me before she takes of too.

"Go, go, go. All of you run!" The Doctor instructed.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I'm coming, just go, go, go!" The Doctor said as we run off.

~00~

Suddenly I got headache, so I stopped running. I saw that Amy also stopped with running, she looked at her hand on the railing. Then I saw that The Doctor comes running.

"Don't wait for me, go, run."

"I can't!" Amy cried as The Doctor comes back and looked at her. "No, really I can't."

"Why not?" He asked as my headache got worse.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone!" I tried to look at them. But it is all bleary so I listened.

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" The Doctor asked.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried."

"Listen. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone."

"It is. Look at it! It's in your mind. I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go."

"I can't, OK? I've tried and I can't. It's stone." Our torches started to flicker as I lean to a wall.

"The Angel is gonna come and it's gonna turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it. So do it, concentrate, move your hand!"

"I can't."

"Then we're all going to die." The Doctor said to Amy as he finally noticed I stand against to wall.

"You're not going to die."

"They'll kill the lights." He said.

"You've got to go, you know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You can't die here!"

"Time can be re-written, it doesn't work like that." Our torches go's out for a second. The angels has moved again. "Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink."

"Run!" Amy demanded to us.

"Doctor!" I called as I tried to look at him as he's coming to me and pulled me along.

"You see, I'm not going, I'm not leaving you here."

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor, do I look that clingy?"

"You can move your hand."

"It's stone."

"It's not stone!"

"Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them."

"Amy Pond, you are magnificent. And I'm sorry."

"It's Okay. I understand. You've got to leave me."

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this." The Doctor bit Amy in her hand, she cried out. "See, not stone."

"Now run!" The Doctor said quickly. As I held him by the arm.

"You bit me!"

"Yep and you're alive."

"I've got a mark! Look at my hand!" Amy looked at her hand.

"Yeah, and you're alive, did I mention?"

"Blimey, your teeth! Have you got space teeth?"

"Alive. All I'm saying." The Doctor said as he added to me. "Get ready to run." He held me close as we run to the others.

~00~

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor stated as he pulled along and go's to River, asked her to watch on me. And she said yes.

"Which means we won't be able to see them." Father Octavian comments.

"Which means we can't stay here." The Doctor replied.

"There are more incoming!" One of the clerics said.

"Any suggestions?" River asked as she held me close.

"The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Father Octavian said as he gives us the bad news.

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." The Doctor thinks as our lights flicker continuously.

"There's always a way out." The Doctor said. "There's always a way out." He looks around for another passage.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" We heard angel Bob on the communicator.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" The Doctor replied to them.

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir." The lights are still flickering continuing.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."

"Which is?"

"I died in fear." River held me even closer as Amy comes closer too.

"I'm sorry?"

"You told me my fear would keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

"What are they doing?" Amy asked whispered to River.

"They're trying to make him angry." She Replied.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."

Yeah. I'm trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake!"

"What mistake, sir?" The Doctor didn't replied on them as he turned to us.

"Trust me." The Doctor said to Amy and he looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Trust me?" The Doctor asked as turns to River.

"Always." River replied immediately.

"You lot - trust me?" The Doctor asked as turned to Father Octavian.

"Sir, two more incoming!" One of the clerics called as he walked back from the tunnel.

"We have faith, sir." Father Octavian replied as turns to The Doctor.

"Then give me your gun." The Doctor Said as he claps in his hands. And takes the gun. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do…." The Doctor said while he jumped. "Jump."

"Jump where?" Father Octavian asked.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal." The Doctor warned us.

"What signal?" Father Octavian asked, again.

"You won't miss it." The Doctor raised his gun and aimed at the grav-globe.

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake?"

"Oh, big mistake. Huge. There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?" We all looked at The Doctor before he replied.

"Me!" The Doctor said as he shots with the gun at the grav-globe.

The grave-globe bursts and we jump.

~00~

 **Author note:** Hello readers, sorry, so sorry, I updated so late. I was busy with the others story's that I forgotten this story a bit. I will more busy with this story if I not to forget it again. ^^"

I wanted also to thank you, who read my story/stories of me. And that you all favorite and follow then. So thank you all.

I hope you all like this chapter and I hope you all favorite and follow and maybe review me if you liked it. And if you review of favorite and follow, hopefully I won't forget this story not again. ^^"

Greetings, littlesimmer2.


	6. Chapter 6 - Flesh and Stone

"Up! Look up!" The Doctor said while he hopped around as I sit with a killer headache.

"You okay?" River asked to us. I shook my head.

"What happened?" Amy asked as River helps her up.

"We jumped." River replied as she helps also me up, held me close to her as she not knows what's wrong with me, right now.

"Jumped where?" I asked.

"Up, up, look up!" The Doctor said again as he takes his out sonic screwdriver and begins to point it at the lights.

"Where are we?" Amy asked confused.

"Exactly where we were." Replied River, still held me close to her.

"No we're not."

"Move your feet!" We stepped aside as The Doctor continued, pointing at the lights.

"Doctor, what am I looking at, explain." Amy demanded as she gets the full attention of the doctor.

"Oh, come on. Amy, think! The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on? The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav-globe to give us an updraft, and here we are!" The Doctor explained.

"Doctor. The statues, they look more like Angels now." Father Octavian said.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army! They're taking out the lights." The Doctor said as he open the hatch. "Look at them, look at the Angels. Into the ship, now, quickly all of you!"

"But how?" Amy asked as The Doctor hopped trough the opening. "Doctor!" Amy called and she rushed to the opening.

"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor." I heard The Doctor explain to Amy. "Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move!"

"Okay, men, go, go, go!" We all jumped trough to opening. "The Angels, presumably they can jump up too?" Father Octavian said as we have been trough and the door closed.

"They're here. Now. In the dark, we're finished." An alarm go's off and The Doctor turns and shouted. "Run!" He takes off towards the blast door but it's closed.

"This whole place is a death trap." Father Octavian said, getting frustrated.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic." The Doctor looks around and realizes he is the only one. "Oh, just me then." The Doctor points he sonic screwdriver at the door and asked. "What's through here?"

"Secondary flight deck." River informed us.

"Okay, so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asked.

"I've thought about that."

"And?" Amy asked as River open a side panel and began to unhook something.

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See. I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them, it's impossible."

"How impossible?" River asked as she continues.

"Two minutes." Just then the power fluctuated and the hatch opened.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing." Father Octavian said as the lights flickered. And an angels appeared in the hatch.

"Sir, Incoming!" One of the men said as the lights flickered again.

"Doctor, Lights!" Amy shouted as The Doctor use the sonic screwdriver on the panel and wires. And the lights flickered again as now stood there four angels in the hatch.

"Clerics, keep watching them."

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes." The Doctor informed us all as the lights stayed on. "I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now."

"Good work, Doctor." Father Octavian praised to The Doctor.

"Yes, good, good, good. Good in many ways, good you like it so far….." The Doctor stops with talking.

"So far?" Amy asked.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control." The Doctor explained to us as he looked at the control panel.

"Good, fine, do it." Father Octavian directed. The Doctor walked up in front of the group.

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights."

"How long for?"

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe?"

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship, there isn't a manual for this!" The Doctor run back to the door.

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness."

"No other way…. Bishop?"

"Dr. Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?" Father Octavian asked.

"I absolutely trust him." River replied as closed the panel she was busy with.

"He's not some kind of madman then?"

"I absolutely trust him." River repeated.

"Excuse me. I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?" Father Octavian threatening, River as I heard them talking.

"Understood." River replied calmly.

"Okay, Doctor, we've got your back."

"Bless you, Bishop."

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol, we don't have bullets to waste." Father Octavian informed his men.

"Amy, Maddie, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise, four turns." Explained the doctor as we got in our position.

"Ten." Amy exclaimed as my headache got worse.

"No, four, four turns." The Doctor corrects, Amy.

"Yeah, four, I heard you."

"Ready!" The Doctor called.

"On my count then. God be with us all. Three… Two… One…" The lights go's out. "Fire!" The shotguns started and River yelled.

"Turn!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor, quickly!" River urged.

"It's opening, it's working." Amy sheered as I had still my headache.

"Fall back!" Father Octavian ordered as he and his men go through the door.

"Doctor, quickly." River demanded to The Doctor as me, River and Amy go through the door. The Doctor followed us through the door and runs to the control panel from the ship.

Suddenly one of the doors began out of nowhere to spin.

"Doctor!" Amy called to get The Doctors attention. But she got no answer, so she called again. "Doctor!" Still no answer, then her attention turned to Father Octavian as he placed a device on the door. "What are you doing?" She asked as I looked at around me and then turned my attention to them.

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now." Father Octavian explained.

"Yeah?" The Doctor said sarcastic as the door the wheel of the door started to turn again.

"Dear God!" Father Octavian exclaimed as he looked at the door.

"Ah, now you're getting it! You've bought us time though, that's good. I am good with time."

"Doctor!" Amy called as I stood there looking as I looked with the corner of my eye that River looked at me with a concerned look.

"Seal that door. Seal it now!" Father Octavian ordered as another door started to unlock.

"We're surrounded!" River stated before she goes back to work on the panel.

"Seal it, seal that door." Father Octavian ordered again.

"Doctor, how long have we got?" I asked to the doctor.

"Five minutes, max." The Doctor Replied.

Suddenly Amy said. "Nine."

"Five." The Doctor corrected her.

"Five, right yeah."

"Why did you say nine?" The Doctor asked to Amy.

"I didn't."

"We need another way out of here." River said to us all.

"There isn't one." Father Octavian replied.

"Yeah, there is, course there is. This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So what do they need?" The Doctor paused, waiting for someone to get it.

"Of course." River realized as she stopped what she was doing.

"Of course, what? What do they need?" Amy asked as nobody answered her.

"Can we get in there?" Father Octavian asked.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow." The Doctor said as he rushed to the wall. "This whole wall should slide up." He looked somewhere and spotted something. "There's clamps. Release the clamps!" They moved the storage away from the wall.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asked confused.

"They need to breathe." I said before River could and she looked at me confused that I already know. But the thinking, it caused me even more headache. As we watched the door goes open.

"But that's…. That's a…." Amy tried to find the right word but couldn't.

"It's an oxygen factory." River said smugly.

"It's a forest." Amy said, still confused.

"Yeah, it's a forest, it's an oxygen factory." River said in the same tone.

"And if we're lucky, an escape route." The Doctor said.

"Eight." Amy said as she laughed a little. And I groaned of my headache and I could feel someone looked at me, I looked up and saw that River looked at me back. "Headache." I whispered to River. She nodded worried, not really know what to do, so she turned her attention to Amy and asked.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Amy replied.

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there." The Doctor said as nothing is wrong.

"On it! Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels." Father Octavian ordered.

"But trees! On a space ship?" Amy said unable to believe what going on. Then The Doctor walked to the trees.

"Oh, more than trees, way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs Trees plus technology. Branches become cables. Become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight. Breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. It is an eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a space ship, in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?" The Doctor rambled as he walked back to us.

"Seven." Amy replied.

"Seven?" The Doctor asked as he walked to Amy and looked right in her eyes.

"Sorry, what?"

"You said seven."

"No."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did." River said. Then she looked at me and gave me a concerned look, I frowned, thinking what's wrong with me and Amy. But couldn't really think because of my headache that I told River earlier.

"Doctor! There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck." Father Octavian reported.

"Good, that's where we need to go." The Doctor said as he doesn't take his eyes off Amy. She backed away a little freaked out, from what's The Doctor's is doing.

"Plotting a safe path." Father Octavian continued.

"Quick as you like!"

"Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir." The Doctor backed away and goes to the command chair and goes sit on it.

"Ah, there you are, Angel Bob. How's life?" I saw that River gives The Doctor a look and I smiled a little. "Sorry, bad subject."

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."

"We're just hanging. It's nice in here, consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel. This world. And all the stars and worlds beyond."

"Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?"

"We have no need of comfy chairs."

"I made him say comfy chairs!" Me and Amy chuckled a little.

"Six." Amy said while chuckling.

"Enough chat. What have you done to Amy?" The Doctor snapped as he stood up.

"There is something in her eye."

"What's in her eye?"

"We are."

"What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five." Amy said as she just realize what she just said. "I mean, five." She paused a moment as she struggled to say the right word. "Fine! I'm fine."

"You're counting." River observed.

"Counting?" Amy asked confused.

"You're counting down. From ten. You have been for a few minutes." The Doctor said as River suddenly added. "And Maddie has a bad headache." With made the doctor look at me, concerned. I nodded at him.

"Why?" Amy asked, ignoring the part what River had just said.

"I don't know."

"Well, counting down to what?" Amy's voice became frustrated.

"I don't know."

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space." The Doctor sat back down on the command chair.

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much."

"With respect, sir, there is more power on this ship than you yet understand."

Suddenly we heard a high pitched screeching sound all around us.

"What is it? Dear God, what is it?" River panicked a little.

"They're back." Father Octavian said.

"It's hard to put in your terms, Dr. Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing."

"Laughing?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Because you haven't noticed yet. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed."

"Doctor!" Father Octavian started but The Doctor stops him.

"No, wait, there's something I've….." The Doctor paused while he turned around. "Missed." Then we all turned around and a crack on the wall.

"That's….. That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl." Amy said scared.

"Yes." The Doctor confirmed. Then the whole ship began to shake.

"OK, enough, we're moving out!" Father Octavian ordered.

"Agreed." River said as she turned to The Doctor and asked. "Doctor?"

"Yeah. Fine!" The Doctor replied as he climbed up of one of the storages to get closer to the wall where the crack is.

"What are you doing?" River asked as the doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and points it to the crack on the wall.

"Right with you."

"We're not leaving without you!"

"Oh. yes you are. Bishop?"

"Miss Pond, Miss Turner, Dr Song, now!" Father Octavian ordered from in the forest.

"Doctor, come on!" Amy said as we run away.

~00~

We walked in the woods for a few minutes, Amy trailed al little behind us. I looked at her worriedly and just then she stopped with walking. River nodded it to and asked.

"Amy? Amy, what's wrong?" Amy just stared.

Then I asked, completely forgetting my headache. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Four." Amy said as she sit down on the rock and then she lays down and curl into a ball on the rock.

"Med-scanner, now!" River demanded as she gets it and place it to Amy's arm. As I sat down next to her.

"Dr. Song, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving." Father Octavian said lamely. As I sighed at his reaction.

"We wait for the Doctor." River said firmly while she still busy with Amy.

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe. And neutralize the Angels." I shot a glare at Father Octavian but he didn't see it.

"Until that is achieved Father Octavian, when the Doctor is in the room, your only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me. It's not easy. If he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him." I looked around, just then to see The Doctor standing by the trees as River added. "And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?

"Oh, yeah." I smiled to see him standing there, safe.

River turned around to face The Doctor and said. "I hate you!"

"You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest. We need visual contact on every line of approach."

"How did you get past them?" River asked.

"I told them the crack in the wall was the end of the universe." The Doctor replied.

"What was it?"

"The end of the universe." The Doctor said as he grabbed the scanner from River. "Let's have a look then."

"So, what's wrong with her?" I Asked.

"Nothing. She is fine."

"Everything, she is dying."

"Doctor!" River scolded.

"Yes, you're right, if we lie to her, she'll get all better! Right. Amy! Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean?" The Doctor Said all at ones.

"Doctor." Amy started as The Doctor quickly said.

"Busy."

"Scared!"

"Course, you're dying, shut up!"

"Okay, let him think." I said calmly to Amy as The Doctor stand up and started pacing.

"She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an angel for too long…"

"Sir! Angel, incoming!" One of the men said, from Father Octavian.

"And here."

"Keep visual contact, do not let it move!" Father Octavian ordered to his men.

"Come on, come on, wakey, wakey!" The Doctor said as he is still pacing. "She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. And… And…."

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." I said as I realized where The Doctor was getting at.

"A living image in a human mind. We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't blink. And that's what they want, cos if our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind." The Doctor said as he realized it and slaps his hands on his mouth.

"Three." The Doctor takes the communicator, from his pocket. "Doctor, its coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die!" Amy started to shake.

"Please just shut up, I'm thinking. Now counting, what's that about?" The Doctor said before he talked into the communicator. "Bob, why are they making her count?"

"To make her afraid, sir."

"Okay, but why. What for?"

"For fun, sir."

"Aargh!" The Doctor throws the communicator to the ground out frustration.

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain!" Amy demanded softly as she is still shaking slightly.

"Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brainl there's an Angel. It's like there's a virtual screen inside your mind. And the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off." The Doctor explained.

"Then what I do?"

"If it was a real screen we'd pull the plug. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would take over!"

"Then what? Quickly! Please!" I said.

"We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel."

"Doctor, she's got seconds." River said quickly.

"How would you starve your lungs?"

"I'd stop breathing." I said.

"Amy, close your eyes!" The Doctor demanded to Amy.

"No, no, I don't want to." Amy said as she shakes with her head as well.

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!" The Doctor said as Amy looked at him and he nodded and she closed her eyes.

"She's normalizing. You did it! You did it!" River phrased.

"Sir? Two more incoming." One of the men said from Father Octavian, again.

"Three more over here."

"Still weak, dangerous to move her." River said.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes." The Doctor explained.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on." Father Octavian said to us.

"We're exposed everywhere, and Amy can't move, and that's not the plan."

"There's a plan?" River asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics will stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her. I'll hold you personally responsible, twice. River and Maddie. You and me. We're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is." The Doctor rambled as he decided to lick his finger and held in the air. "Straight ahead. We'll stabilize the wreckage. Stop the Angels, and cure Amy."

"How?" I asked.

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?" River asked this time.

"It's a thing in progress, respect the thing. Moving out!"

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics can look after Miss Pond. These are my best men, they'd lay down their lives in her protection." Father Octavian said to The Doctor as he turned to him.

"I don't need you."

"I don't care. Where Dr Song goes, I go."

"What?" The Doctor looked at River then at Father Octavian. "You two engaged or something?"

"Yes. In a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

"Sir!"

"Doctor Please. Can't I come with you?" Amy asked.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond." Father Octavian replied before the doctor could do.

"I don't want to sound selfish. But you'd really speed me up."

"You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can. I promise." The Doctor said as walked to Amy and kneels down.

"You always say that."

"I always come back." The Doctor said as he stood up. "Good luck everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later! River, going to need your computer."

"Yeah. Later." I heard Amy saying before I walked away.

~00~

Later when we were walking, The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver.

"What's that?" River asked.

"Readings from a crack in a wall." The Doctor replied.

"How that be the end of the universe?"

"Here's what I think. One day there'll be a very big bang. So big every moment in history. Past and future. Will crack."

"Is that possible? How?"

"How can you be engaged in a manner of speaking?" I asked curious.

"Well Sucker for a man in uniform." River replied.

"Dr Song is in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago. And I am legally responsible for her until she has accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other." Father Octavian explained lamely to us as The Doctor is busy with the communicator.

"You were in Stormcage?" The Doctor asked as the communicator beeped.

"What? What is that?" River asked as she avoided the question The Doctor had asked. As I could feel my headache comes back.

"Doctor." I called but I called hard enough.

"The date! The date of the explosion! Where the crack begins."

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?"

"Amy's time!" The Doctor said as I tucked at Rivers shirt.

River looked at me worried as I pointed at my head. "Headache, I was for a short while over, but is now returned." While I said that, The Doctor looked at me too, worried.

"I will keep an eye on you, if it get worse, do something to get my attention to, understood?" River said to me as I nodded. And we continue to walk.

~00~

We make it to the Primary Flight Deck, Father Octavian trying to figure it out how to open it, River pointed with a pistol at the forest, The Doctor us still busy with the communicator, he had said that I most standing next to him to an eye on me, so I listen to him and stood next to him.

"It doesn't open it from here. But it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something." Father Octavian kneels down to look better at the door to find an opening.

"Hurry up and open it, time's running out." River said.

"What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. I just meant…."

"I know what you meant. Hush! But what if it could?"

"What if what could?" I asked curious.

"Time. What if time could run out? Cracks in time, time running out No, couldn't be.

How is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And she didn't recognise the Daleks! OK. time can shift. time can change. time can be rewritten."

Just then Father Octavian called us.

"Got it. Dr. Song. Get through. Now. Miss Turner, Doctor? Doctor?" River is into the flight deck.

"Time can be unwritten." The Doctor walked forward and grabbed my hand. "It's been happening and I haven't even noticed!"

"Doctor, Miss Turner, we've have to move." Father Octavian called us.

"The CyberKing! A giant cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no-one remembers."

"We have to move it!"

"Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels!"

The lights are going out just for a second, when we turned around to see an angel with its arm around Father Octavian neck.

"I beg to differ, sir." He said.

The Doctor let go off my hand and he took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointed at the angel and said. "Let him go."

"Well, it can't let me go, sir. Not while you're looking at it."

"I can't stop looking at it. It'll kill you."

"It'll kill me anyway. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me!"

"Can't you wriggle out?"

"No, it's too tight. There's nothing you can do."

"You're dead if I leave you."

"Yes. yes. I'm dead. And before you go….."

"We are not going!" I said as The Doctor lowered his sonic screwdriver and put it back into his pocket.

"Listen to me. it's important! You can't trust her." Father Octavian said to The Doctor.

"Trust who?" The Doctor asked.

"River Song. You think you know her. But you don't. You don't understand who or what she is."

"Then tell me. I've told you more than I should. Now, please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends."

"Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?"

"She killed a man. A good man. A hero too many."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know, sir. You really don't."

"Who did she kill?"

"Sir, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me." Father Octavian said as the lights continue to flicker.

"You'll die."

"I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that I thank God and bless the path that takes you to safety."

"I wish I'd known you better."

"I think, sir. You know me at my best."

"Ready?" The Doctor asked as he grabbed my hand again and was ready to go to the flight deck.

"Content." Father Octavian replied.

The Doctor let me go first, once I was inside, The Doctor followed and closed quickly the door and locked it, with his sonic screwdriver.

"There's a teleport! If I can get it to work. We can beam the others here." River said as she looked at us. "Where's Octavian?"

"Octavian's dead." I said as I looked sad.

"So is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator." The Doctor said as he took the communicator from River.

When The Doctor was busy with the communicator, we heard Amy voice. "Hello? Please say you're there."

"Amy? Amy? Is that you?" The Doctor asked to the communicator.

"Doctor?"

"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?"

"They've gone. There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor. They didn't even remember each other."

"No. They wouldn't."

"What is that light?" I asked as I stood close to The Doctor.

"Time running out. Amy. I'm sorry. I should never have left you there." The Doctor said to Amy.

"Well, what do I do now?"

"You come to us. Primary Flight Deck. Other end of the forest."

"I can't see! I can't open my eyes."

"Turn on the spot." The Doctor said as he is busy with the communicator.

"Sorry, what?"

"Just do it. Turn on the spot. When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver. That means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's time energy spilling out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it."

"But the Angels. They're everywhere."

"I'm sorry. I really am. But the Angels can only kill you."

"What does the Time Energy do?"

"Just keep moving!" The Doctor shouted at the communicator.

"Tell me!" Amy demanded.

"If the Time Energy catches up with you. You'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. Now. Keep your eyes shut and keep moving!"

"It's never going to work." River said.

"What else have you got?" River and I jumped a little as we hear the anger in The Doctor's voice. "River, tell me!"

River goes back to work and The Doctor started pacing around. Suddenly we heard clanking around the flight deck.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The Angels. Running from the fire. They came here to feed on the time energy. Now it's going to feed on them." Then The Doctor talked into the communicator. "Amy, listen to me. I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. It'll beep if there's something in your way. You just maneuver till the beeping stops. Because. Amy, this is important. The forest is full of Angels. You're going to have to walk like you can see."

"Well, what do you mean?"

"Look. Just keep moving."

"That time energy. What's it going to do?" River Asked as she kept working.

"Err. Keep eating." The Doctor Replied.

"How do we stop it?"

"Feed it."

"Feed it what?"

"A big complicated space-time event. Should shut it up for a while."

"Like what. For instance?"

The Doctor shouted at River as I jumped a little from shock as my headache got worse, but now form it was, not from The Doctor, there is an angel in my head and my brains tries to fight it, I ussumed The Doctor and River now too. "Like me. For instance!"

We hear a high-pitched beeping over the communicator as I grabbed The Doctor hand, makes him to look at me.

"What's that?" Amy asked through the communicator.

"It's a warning. There are Angels round you now. Amy. Listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know you can do it. The Angels are scared and running. Right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them. And their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see." We heard no movement, from Amy. "You're not moving. You have to do this. Now. You have to do this!"

Amy started to walk again as she later fall. "Doctor! I can't find the communicator! I dropped it! I can't find it. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor!"

River runs to the teleport and press a button and teleport Amy. "Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck, the Doctor and Maddie here. I teleported you." Then River turned to The Doctor and said to him. "See? Told you I could get it working."

"River Song. I could bloody kiss you." The Doctor said while he is busy with the flipping switches.

"Ah well, maybe someone else will." River said as The Doctor looked confused at her.

Suddenly an alarm buzzer blares.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power." The Doctor said as he stepped forward and the shield goes up. "Which means the shield's going to release! Angel Bob. I presume."

"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality."

"And look at you, all running away. What can I do for you?"

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close. And they will be saved."

"Yeah, yeah, could do, could do that. But why?"

"Your friends would also be saved."

"Well, there is that."

River rushed forward to The Doctor and said. "I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space/time event too, throw me in."

"Oh, be serious! These Angels are more complicated than you. And it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

"Doctor. I can't let you do this."

"No, seriously, get a grip."

"You're not going to die here!"

"No. I mean it. River, Amy, Maddie, get a grip."

"Oh, you genius!" River Said as turned and runs to us.

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now." Angel Bob said.

"Thing is. Bob. The Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way. Angels." An alarm go's off, on the screen reads Gravity fails. River gets to Amy and place her hands on the on the bars, I put my hand on the bars too.

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything." River said to Amy.

"Night-night." The Doctor said as the gravity fails and the angels is getting sucked up in the vortex as we hold on tight.

~00~

Once we were outside my headache was gone, I joined The Doctor and Amy while they were talking.

"Ah. Bruised everywhere." Amy said lamely to The Doctor.

"Me too." The Doctor said while I said. "Me three."

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut."

"Neither did you, kept saying. The Angels all fell into the time field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now."

"Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

"You're a time traveler now. Amy. Changes the way you see the universe. Forever. Good, isn't it?"

"And the crack. Is that gone too?"

"Yeah. For now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening somewhere out there. Somewhere in time." The Doctor headed over the River and Amy and I followed him.

"You…. Me…. Handcuffs... Must it always end this way?" River teased a little bit while she raised with her hands.

"What now?" The Doctor asked to river as she lowered her hands.

"The prison ships in orbit, they'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time, we'll see."

"Octavian said you killed a man." The Doctor said as you could see, Rivers face expression change.

"Yes. I did."

"A good man."

"A very good man. The best man I've ever known."

"Who?"

"It's a long story, Doctor. Can't be told. It has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon. When the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica. Ha!" The Doctor whispered in River ear. "That's a fairy tale."

"Oh, Doctor. Aren't we all? I'll see you there."

"I look forward to it."

"I remember it well."

"Bye, River." Amy and I said it almost at the same time.

"See you. Amy, Maddie." We heard a beeping noise. "Oh! I think that's my ride."

"Can I trust you? River Song?"

"If you like. But where's the fun in that?" River disappeared in a swirl of dust.

The Doctor walked closer to the water and stared while Amy followed him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as I came next to The Doctor and Amy.

"Time can be rewritten."

~00~

In the Tardis, The Doctor's flipping switches as Amy suddenly said.

"I want to go home."

"Okay." The Doctor said in a disappoint tone.

"No. not like that! I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too."

~00~

We arrive by Amy's room, as soon as we sat on the bed Amy pointed at her wedding dress, that she showed to The Doctor.

"Well!"

"Yeah!"

"Blimey!"

"I know. This is the same night we left. Yeah?"

"We've been gone five minutes." The Doctor looked at his watch while Amy walked over by her nightstand and pulled an engagement ring.

"I'm getting married in the morning."

"Why did you leave it here?" The Doctor pointed at her ring.

"Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?"

The Doctor as lost in thought in moment, then he said. "Yeah."

"You really are an alien, aren't you?"

"Who's the lucky fella?"

"You met him."

"Ah, the good looking one, or the other one?" The Doctor asked while he formed with hand by his nose a big nose around of his.

"The other one." I cried it out before Amy could and she pushed me out of the room.

"Well, he was good too." That's the last thing I heard from The Doctor before I walked in my room.

~00~

Later in my room, I changed my clothes and began to draw something. Then, later I heard a door and I looked up to see The Doctor standing there, uncomfortable.

"Doctor?" I asked.

"We need to find Rory."

"What, why?" I looked worried and The Doctor saw that and quickly said.

"Oh, uh… Amy tried to kiss me or ratter she kissed me." The Doctor blurted it out.

"WHAT?!" I cried it out of jealously, with he didn't know that. "Why will she do that?" I still looked at him.

"She was frightened and the relief of it and so she kissed me."

"Right." I said as I put my stuff away.

I stood up and walked to the Tardis followed by The Doctor with a worried look on his face.

~00~

"Where is Amy?" I asked as we were in the Tardis.

"Probably hiding somewhere." The Doctor replied while I give him a look.

I changed the subject. "Do you have something find out of me?"

"Oh, well, I have idea but I need to know. Are you adopted?" He asked a little bit shyly.

"Um… yes, I already told Amy once. Why?" I asked firmly.

The Doctor scratched back of his head.

"Well?" I asked.

"Just curious." I gave him a look, then he said. "I will tell you later but first, we need to find Rory."

"Okay he is at his stag night."

The Doctor nodded and pulled a few levers.

Suddenly I asked. "Did you know was wrong with me at the maze of the dead?"

"Yes, your brain was fighting it, the angel in your mind, that why you had a headache." The Doctor said while his still busy with the levers in the console room.

I sighed and said. "Why won't you just tell me now, what I am."

"I need do some tests but I had to know if you were adopted or not and can do that after we Rory and then Amy and Rory going on a date, so she has Rory with her…."

I cut The Doctor off. "So he can comfort her, if something happens and not going to kiss you again if she frighten. She goes to Rory, right?" The Doctor stared at me in awe.

"Y… y.. yes." I laughed of his silliness while The Doctor pouted.

~00~

 **Author's note:** Sorry, for being late with updating. I'm busy with school and exams, that I have less time to update. I will probably update every a few weeks, if I have the time.

So if you all have questions, please ask then, I will answer then. ^^ And if you like the story so far, please favorite, follow and maybe review. Until next time, bye.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Vampires of Venice

The Doctor went out of the Tardis to find Rory, then when he comes back, he would some tests on me but he said first he had an idea. I think it's when he asked if I was adopted or not. Well I'm adopted, I said to him and I think he is worried, I can see it on his face. That makes me worried but I have not to think about it know. While he has find Rory and He and Amy are going on a date and before The Doctor do runs the tests, we (The Doctor and I) are going to look around, wherever we are going of course.

~00~

The Doctor is working on the console under the panel. Amy is pacing and Rory looked around while I watched The Doctor.

"Oh! The life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans…" There were small sparks and that casted a small explosion. "Ohhh! It's meant to do that." The Doctor looked up. "Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it WILL tear you apart." He pauses. "So I'm sending you somewhere.

Together."

"Whoa! What, like a date?" Amy asked while she stopped with the pacing.

"Anywhere you want, any time you want." The Doctor walked upstairs. "One condition - it has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890! The first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens." The Doctor sees Rory Staring and said to him. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain." He walked upstairs.

"It's another dimension." Rory said.

"It's basically another dimen…." The Doctor pauses and turned to Rory. "What?"

"After Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes."

"I like the bit when someone says, "It's bigger on the inside!" I always look forward to that." The Doctor walked downstairs.

"So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors." Amy interrupted and goes to Rory. "What do you think, Rory?"

"How about somewhere romantic?" The Doctor said as he give me an knowing look.

~00~

We have landed and The Doctor opened the Tardis doors and we stepped out while he spread his arms wide.

"Venice! Venezia! La Serenissima! Impossible city. Preposterous city! Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding constantly Just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova." The Doctor looked at his watch. "Oooh, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for 145 years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory asked.

"Long story. We had a bet." Before we could go further a man stepped in our way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

"There you go, fella. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find." The doctor said as he pulled out his psychic paper.

"I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise." The man apologized.

"No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens. Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

"Oh, that's nice See where you bring me? The plague!" Amy said sarcastic.

"Don't worry, Viscountessess." The man looked at Amy and I.

"Oh…"

"No, we're under quarantine here, no-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri."

"How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago."

"Not out there." The man pointed at the big house. "No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she, now?" The Doctor asked while Rory used the moment to take the psychic paper from the man. And while we walked away Rory reads it and looked at Amy.

"Oi! According to this, I am your eunuch!"

"Oh, yeah, I'll explain later." Amy said.

~00~

We continue to walk as we walked past waterway, we stopped with walked as we a scene forming.

"What do you want?" Asked the guard to the man.

"Where's my Isabella?" The man looked at the girls from the big house.

"What are you doing? Get away from there." The guard said to the man and he walked away.

The Doctor just grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. We were out of reach from Amy and Rory as I frowned and looked at The Doctor.

"Why did you pull me along?" I asked to The Doctor while we were walking and followed the man.

"Because, Maddie, Amy and Rory are on their date and we don't want to interrupt them." He explained.

"And why are we following the man from that big house, who is worried about his daughter." I said with a frown.

"Well, as you said, he is worried about his daughter. And we gonna ask him some questions." The Doctor said as we were closer to the man.

"Well then, we are close, so ask." I whispered to The Doctor. He nodded.

"Who were those girls?" The Doctor asked as we were close enough to the man.

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri School." The man said.

"Our first day here." We said in unison, we gave each other a look before returning to the man.

The man gave us an odd look before he speak. "Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion."

"So, why are you trying to get her out?" I asked to the man.

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognize me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face like an animal." He explained.

"I think it's time I met this Signora Calvierri." The Doctor said as he put an arm around the man.

~00~

After we had introduced to each other, we created a plan. We go to the school, Guido do the distraction, so The Doctor and I can sneak inside to the school. Now we have to wait for him to cause a distraction. Guido walked to the guards and started shouting.

"You have my daughter…. Isabella!" The Doctor and I, we make our way past their line of sight while Guido distract the guards.

"You're not coming in, stop there! We've told you…."

"You have my daughter…. Isabella... I demand you let me see my daughter. Isabella! It's me! It's your father."

"I'll arrest you…." Said one of guards as we make our way to the side gate and The Doctor pullet out his pocket, his sonic screwdriver and sonic the gate.

The last what heard was "Isabella!" from Guido as we goes inside the school. We make our way down the stairs to the lower part of the school, then we came into a room with three doors. The Doctor spins around before he sees a mirror on the wall. He walks closer to it.

"Hello, handsome." The Doctor said in the mirror as I burred my hands in my face and sighed.

"Who are you?" The girls speak in unison as we spin around to see them.

"How are you doing that? I… am… loving… it." The Doctor rambles as he spins around from the mirror and back to the girls. "You're like Houdini, only five scary girls, only he was shorter… will be shorter."

"Dear… God… You are rambling, Doctor." I sighed.

"I'll ask you again, signor, signora. Who are you?" The creepy girls asked again.

"Why don't you check THIS out?" The Doctor took out his card. Nothing happens, the girls only looked confused. The Doctor looked at the card and sees is not the psychic paper, then he makes a few movements mentions Rory. "Library card. Of course, it's with…. He's…. I need the spare." The Doctor sighed and talked further. "Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen in… Ha…. Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking?" The Doctor turned to me before he turned back to the girls. "But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless…."

"Leave now, signor, signora. Or we shall call for the steward" they began to smirk and then they showed their teeth. "If you are lucky."

"Ooh!" The girls hissed as we make our way to the stairs, The Doctor said or rather rambled. "Tell me the whole plan. Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas!"

The Doctor pushed me forwards on the stairs and I started running, behind me The Doctor started also running. "Oh… God." I said as we leave the really creepy girls behind us.

~00~

We kept running, until we found the spot where we left Amy and Rory. We saw also that they came running to us.

"Doctor, Maddie!" Amy Said as she and Rory behind her as he not fast as her.

"We just met some vampires!" The Doctor said as the same time Amy said. "We just saw a vampire!"

They talked both at the same time, happily. Only what I can make out is, from The Doctor as he last said. "And creepy girls and everything."

"Vampires!" Amy cried happily as both of them began to jump excitedly, I just looked at them happily.

Then Rory came finally to us and said out of breath. "We think we just saw a vampire."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Amy was just telling us." The Doctor said excited.

"Yeah! The Doctor and Maddie actually went to their house." Amy said as she hanged into The Doctors side and Rory face fell completely and I felt members with him.

"Oh….. Right…. Well…." Rory began as The Doctor interjected. "Okay, so…." He patted Rory's face. "First we need to get back in there somehow."

"What?!" Rory asked in shock while Amy asked excitedly. "How do we do that?"

"Back in where?!" Rory asked, still in shock and was trying to catch up the conversion.

"Come and meet our new friend." The Doctor said as he grabbed my hand and we make our way to Guido's house.

~00~

At Guido's house, he pulled out a map of the city and place it on the table. While Rory sat in the corner of the room as Amy, The Doctor, I and Guido looked at the map. Rory looked from where he sat on to map.

"As you saw, there's no clear way in." Guido was explaining as we looked at the map. "The House of Calvierri is like a fortress." He pointed a finger on the map as he's still explaining "But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house." The Doctor looked deeply on the map while Guido straighten up and finished with his explaining. "I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

Amy looked up at The Doctor and commented. "You need someone on the inside."

"No." The Doctor said without looking up.

"You don't know what I was going to say!" Amy stated.

"We pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in." He explained.

"Oh…. So you know what I was going to say!" Amy said disappointed.

"Are you insane?" Rory demanded, angry, from where he sat. I sighed at them.

"We don't have another option." Amy argued.

"He said no, Amy." Rory replied while I interjected sternly. "Listen to him."

"There is another option." We all looked at Guido, he points at the barrels where Rory was sitting on, and Rory lifted his own finger, not really understands it and pointed at himself, looked confused. "I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy." The Doctor walked closer to the barrels and sniffed.

"Gunpowder." He said. "Most people just nick stationery from where they work." Rory looked at The Doctor, then at the barrels, he moves slowly, carefully from it. "Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive."

"What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" Guido asked in frustration.

Just then Amy suggested. "I'll be there three, four hour's tops."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go." The Doctor rubbed his eyes with one hand and then he sat down on the bed, he suggested. "But I have to know. We go together. Say you're my daughter."

"What?! Don't listen to him!" Rory exclaimed.

Amy ignored Rory as she went on. "Your daughter? You look about nine."

I just listened what they were saying.

"Brother, then." The Doctor suggested.

"Too weird. Fiancé." Amy argued.

"I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiance!" Rory interjected.

"No. No, you're right."

"Thank you."

"I mean, they've already seen the Doctor… and Maddie." I frowned as Amy turned to Rory. "You should do it."

"Me?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeah!" Amy ruffles his hair. "You can be my brother."

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's okay?"

"Actually, I thought you…" Guido said while he pointed at The Doctor. "Were her fiancé."

"Yeah, that's not really helping." I muttered.

"This whole thing is mental! They're vampires, for God's sake." Rory said frustrated.

"We hope…." The Doctor said.

"So if they're not vampires?" Amy asked while she trailed off.

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us…" The Doctor said while I interjected him. "Thinking it's a vampire?" They looked uncomfortable, not really knowing the say anymore.

~00~

"She'll be fine." The Doctor said as they were on a boot.

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory asked.

"We're here." Guido called as he brought us to the gondola alongside the canal.

The Doctor stepped first out of boot, then followed by me and Rory. He had a torch in his hand while we walked to the gate. The Doctor opened to gate and Rory and I followed him inside. Guido stayed behind by the boot.

We were for the gate and The Doctor open it, we walked inside and we were now walking in the tunnel, when The Doctor said. "Right. Okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back…."

"What happened? Between you and Amy? You said she kissed you." Rory asked.

The Doctor stopped with walking as he stood by a door and turned to Rory. "Now?! You want to do this now?!" Rory also stopped with walking and also stopped and turned to the boys.

The Doctor opened the door and walked inside followed by me and Rory said before following us. "I have a right to know. I'm getting married in 430 years."

The Doctor groaned a little as we were now walking in a much darker tunnel while he was carrying a torch and he finally said. "She was frightened, I was frightened, but we survived, and the relief of it and so she kissed me."

"And you kissed her back?" Rory asked as I walked behind the boys and listened to them.

"No. I kissed her mouth." The Doctor replied.

"Funny…" Rory snapped.

"Rory…" The Doctor sighed and stopped with walking and turned to Rory as he also stopped with walking, with that I also stopped with walking and looked at them. "Rory, she kissed me because I was there. It would have been you." The Doctor tapped Rory on the chest. "It SHOULD have been you."

"Yeah." Rory agreed.

"Exactly. That's why I brought you here."

Just then a strong wind and blow out the torch. The three stood in silence, in the dark for a second as I then said. "Can we go and see the vampires now, please?" Not wanted to talk about it anymore.

We walked further in silence to the end of the tunnel, hitting the trapdoor as Guido said that was there. The Doctor climbed first, then Rory and I followed behind them. The Doctor was by the gate but had struggles to get it open. He stepped on Rory's head.

"Push…. Come on." The Doctor got out of the gate, then he helped Rory out, then me. "There we are." The Doctor whispered. "Amy! Where's Amy? I can't see a thing."

"Just as well I brought this, then." Rory said as he pulled out a small pencil torch.

The Doctor simply produced by pulling out a long large torch from under his jacket. "Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight."

Rory looked dumbfounded. "Yours is bigger than mine."

"Let's not go there." The Doctor said as I giggled at them.

The boys looked annoyed for a second before The Doctor began to look around us.

"If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall, the salsa band…." Rory sighed heavily.

The Doctor ignored Rory and sat down as he opened a chest, he tensed as he saw was inside the chest. And it was the remains of a dead body.

"What happened to them?" I asked shocked.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them." The Doctor replied.

Rory face paled slightly and asked slowly. "That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own."

"Yeah, except they haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their bodies." The Doctor explained as he looked closer to the body.

"Why did they die?" I asked, The Doctor gives me not an answer while Rory tried to ask. "Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

"Maybe not everyone survives the process." The Doctor Replied looking away from us.

"You know what's dangerous about you?" Rory said out frustration and worried about Amy. "It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

Just then the creepy girls from earlier come in the room. "Who are you?" They appeared from different doors. The Doctor came up on his feet and held his ultraviolet light up as they came closer to us. He waved it quickly as the flinched from it.

Then he ordered. "We should run. Run!" And he grabbed my hand as run away from then and Rory followed behind us.

~00~

We were running form the creepy girls as Rory was a little bit far behind us and The Doctor shouted. "Oh! Rory, come on!" Rory came closer to us and we run further until we saw the signora from the house and her servant Carlo and Francesco.

"Cab for Amy Pond?" The Doctor asked as he was trying to be funny.

The girls approached from behind us. And blocked the exit from us escape.

"This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?" The signora asked sarcastically.

The Doctor held the creepy girls back with his ultraviolet. "Ha-ha!"

Just then Amy came running with a girl, she saw Rory and said happily. "Rory!"

I looked at the girl and I thought that she is Isabella. Rory saw also Amy and exclaimed. "Amy!"

"Quickly, through here!" Isabella urged us, running back where she and Amy came. The boys, Amy and I followed her, chased by the creepy girls.

"Seal the house." The signora ordered to the servant and Francesco.

We had a head start from them, so behind us. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the door, to lock it. As other and I headed down the stairs.

"They're not vampires!" Amy said excitedly.

"What?!" The Doctor asked as he's still busy.

"I saw them, I saw her. They're not vampires. They're aliens!" Amy explained while climbing down the stairs.

"Classic!" The Doctor said as he's done and followed us.

"That's GOOD news?! What is wrong with you people?!" Rory exclaimed.

We heard the door was broken, it was open as we were in the tunnel and the aliens behind us.

"Come on, move!" The Doctor said as he waved with his light and girls flinched from it.

"Keep moving! Come on, guys."

We have finally made it to the door, Isabella opened the door and stood beside it as Amy past first to outside. It was all morning.

"Quickly. Get out. Quick!" Isabella stopped with running as the sunlight hits her and she put her hands up for her eyes as she were in pain, she screamed it out.

"Oh…" The Doctor understood the problem and run beck to Isabella as the church bell rang. "Come on, run!"

"I can't!" Isabella was dragged inside by the girls as the door closed.

The Doctor pounded on the door, he tried the door lever and he was electrocuted. The Doctor leaned on the railing before he falls down unconscious.

Rory and I runs forwards to The Doctor and kneeled down. Rory checked if he had any damage.

"Is he dead?" Amy asked tearfully.

"No, he's breathing." Rory replied.

Amy looked back at Guido sadly as he knows that he's not getting his daughter back and turned around away from us.

~00~

After The Doctor came back from the house, he soniced Amy's neck from the bite she's had, then he checked it and said. "You're fine." The Doctor give Amy a candy. "Open wide. Mm-mm."

"Mm-mm." Amy Said as she accepted the candy as she sat on the char by the table. And I sat next to her.

Suddenly The Doctor started to pace as he said grumbled. "Argh! I need to think. Come on brain, think, think. Think!" The doctor stopped with pacing as he sat down were the rest of us sat. "Think!"

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Amy suggest.

"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush." The Doctor said as he put his hand on her mouth.

"It's the school thing I don't understand." Rory, then suggest.

"Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush." The Doctor put his hand on his mouth.

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido said in anger.

"Ah-ah-ah!" The Doctor said.

"What?" Guido asked.

"Ah!" The Doctor looked at Rory and nodded at him as he put a hand on Guido's mouth. I just stayed quite. Then The Doctor began to speak. "Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here, then she closes off the city and, one by one, changes people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. Then what? They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable…. She said, "I shall bend the heavens to save my race." Bend the heavens…." The Doctor removes his hands from Amy's and Rory's mouth and placed them on their heads. "Bend…. The…. Heavens…."

"She's going to sink Venice." I said in realization as I didn't realize The Doctor said it at the same time as I did.

"She's… she's going to sink Venice?" Guido asked as he looked between The Doctor and me.

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed."

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need…. blokes."

"She's got blokes." Amy realized.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the canal. She said, "There are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water." Amy replied.

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got 10,000 children swimming in the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends." You could see that The Doctor cringe and as for others they gave a dirty face and I also gave that face. "Ew…. I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's… that's…. Ew."

Suddenly we heard a load thud coming from upstairs.

"The people upstairs are very noisy." The Doctor said as there were more clattering and banding coming from upstairs.

"There aren't any people upstairs." Guido said as we all looked up.

"I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?"

"Is it the vampires?" Rory asked/whispered.

"Like I said, they're not vampires. Fish from space." The Doctor said as the door bursts open. He pulled out his ultraviolet from his pocket and held it up. We looked at the window as the creepy girls looked back at us.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory asked shocked as the glass from the window breaks. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the creepy girls, to show us their true form.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asked.

"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so buxom." The Doctor makes his way to the door. "Okay Move. Come on." Amy goes first followed by Rory, then I and The Doctor followed them and Guido behind us, as we all goes down the stairs.

"Give me the lamp." Guido demanded to The Doctor. He give the lamp to Guido as he held the creepy girls on distance.

"Go, go, go, guys! Keep moving, go, go, go!" The Doctor shoved us out of the door. I looked back at the door as Guido waited by the door, The Doctor also saw it and run back.

"Stay away from the door, Doctor." Guido warned to The Doctor as the door slammed shut. Then I decided to run back to. The Doctor sees me.

"No! Guido! What are you doing?! I'm not leaving you. What are you doing?!" The Doctor called as he soniced to door but didn't work. "Bolted."

"Guido!" I called. The Doctor realized something and grabbed my hand as he started run and I followed him, looked for a second confused as I also realized it. We ran as the house exploded and we fell on the ground.

Amy and Rory make their way to us as The Doctor helped me up. And we looked at the house of Guido, the remains of it. The sky is filled with clouds and I heard the thunder in the distance.

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase." The Doctor said sadly.

"We need to stop her. Come on!" Amy exclaimed.

"No, no. Get back to the TARDIS."

"You can't stop her on your own."

"We don't discuss this! I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it. Huh?" The Doctor shouted back to Amy as she glared at him before running away.

"Thank you." Rory said as he followed Amy.

"Yeah…. You're welcome." The Doctor said quietly. I stared at from were stood and thought. _"What just happened?"_

"Maddie." The Doctor said as its gets my attention. I looked at him, he opened his mouth to say something else but I cut him off.

"No, you are not going there alone." I said stubbornly.

The Doctor sighed and said. "Please go to the others."

"No." I shook my head.

"I don't want you to get hurt." The Doctor shouted angry.

"And I don't want you to get hurt." I shouted back. The Doctor looked bewildered at me. I looked back at him as if we had an understanding and then it hit me what I had just said and I muttered. "Sorry."

The Doctor's face was soft as he grabbed my forehead and kissed it, before he said. "I should have said sorry." I looked at him confused and he saw it so he added. "For shouting at you."

"Oh okay and Doctor, I can handle myself just fine. So… we need to save the city." I said with a grin.

"Okay, but stay close to me." The Doctor said strongly as he grabbed my hand and we run off.

~00~

We ran back to the house, until we can the throne room. We headed to the throne, The Doctor examined the throne, and he opened the back and found the alien circuitry. He took out his sonic screwdriver and analyzed the circuitry.

"You're too late." We heard a voice from behind us as we turned around to it, it was the signora, and she continue to talk. "Such determination…. Just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

"The girls have gone, Rosanna." The Doctor said darkly.

"You're lying."

"Shouldn't I be dead? Hmm?" We saw that she started to walk away as The Doctor called. "Rosanna, please, help me. There are 200,000 people in this city."

"So save them." The signora said as she walked now really away.

The Doctor run out of the room as I quickly followed him. We ran to the balcony looking at the sky as the clouds goes thicker and blacker. We looked then over the city as suddenly the clock of the tower began to loud from the school.

The Doctor quickly grabbed my hand as we go back inside, back the throne room forwards the throne.

Suddenly Amy and Rory ran to us, Amy looked surprised to see me here, with The Doctor but she said nothing about it for now.

"Get out! I need to stabilize the storm." The Doctor called.

"We're not leaving you." Rory said.

"Right, so one minute it's, "You make people a danger to themselves," the next it's, "We're not leaving you!" But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets…." Just then the ground began the shake and we fall all on the ground.

"What was that?" Rory asked as it was over.

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake." The Doctor explained.

"Earthquake?" Amy asked confused.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them."

"No?"

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake." The Doctor looked back at the throne. "Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator." The Doctor explained and started to move as he quickly said. "Maddie stay here with the others." And he ran out of the room.

Amy and Rory looked at me with odd looks before we all started to pull out the wires form the throne. Once we were done with it, we run outside to see were The Doctor was.

"There he is!" Rory pointed at top of the tower. The Doctor was climbing to the top of the tower and was by a giant sphere as he opened it.

"Come on!" I cried as he was trying to find something.

"Come on! Come on!" Amy and Rory said together.

The Doctor must have found something as the raining stopped and the clouds disappeared, the sky was blue again and the sun shine. Amy and Rory hugged each other, happily. I smiled as looked up and The Doctor closed the sphere and he waved at us while Amy and Rory pulled away and Rory called. "You did it."

~00~

Later we go back to the Tardis as we saw the townsfolk cleaning from the storm.

"Now, then? What about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Register Office? Maybe I can give you away." The Doctor said happily as we stopped for the Tardis.

"It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've….." Rory started to say as he was cut off by Amy.

"Stay…. With us. Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay." Amy said sweetly, looked at him, then she looked at The Doctor.

"Fine with me." He replied as I just smiled.

"Yeah?" Rory said unsure, then he said happily. "Yes, I would like that."

"Nice one." Amy said, then she kissed him and pulled away as she added. "I will pop the kettle on. Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my boys, my friend. My work here is done." And she opened the door of the Tardis and walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"We are not her boys." Rory said.

"Yeah, we are." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah, we are."

I reopened the Tardis door followed by The Doctor, but he stopped by the door as he said to Rory.

"Rory, listen to that."

"What? All I can hear is… silence." Rory replied and they went inside and closed the door behind them.

~00~

The Doctor and I were standing in the console as Amy give a tour to the Tardis to Rory.

"Now how about the tests?" I asked.

The Doctor was a little distracted but replied to me. "Ah... Yes… Follow me."

"Okay." I quickly replied to him as we started to walk and he lead to a room with stuff.

The Doctor walked to a machine-thingy and said. "Come here…" and he pointed a place. "Stand over there."

I just nodded to him and walked to the spot as The Doctor started to work.

Later, after The Doctor had done the tests, he looked at the screen. He looked serious at it.

"No it can't be." I heard him muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothing is really wrong, but it says you are half human and…." The Doctor trailed off.

"And what, Doctor?" I demanded.

"Time Lord." The Doctor replied serious as he still looked to the screen.

"What?! But that's what you are…. How?" I asked confused.

"Well one of your parents was human and other Time Lord." He explained.

"My biological parents…. One of them Time lord, one of them Human." I said as I was trying to understand it.

"Yes, that is I just said, is it." The Doctor said a little rudely.

I glared at him before I said. "Am I more human or Time lord, because of what happened at the beast below."

"Well… You are more Time lord, because they saw only the Time lord and that's to them alien." The Doctor explained.

"Right…. I'm a hybrid…. So.… What now then?" The Doctor looked away from the screen to look at me.

"Trying to find your biological parents." He simply replied.

"But you said you were the one left." I said confused.

"Yes but maybe one them is still on the earth, well your human mother or father." The Doctor said as he shut done the machine-thingy.

"Yes, well. How do we do that?" I asked as we walked back to the console room.

"By asking your adopted parents."

"They now nothing." The Doctor looked confused as I added. "I already asked them, when they told me they were not my real parents, just I was at the orphan house as a baby, when they adopted me and I had the ring with me and…" I trailed off.

The Doctor looked more confused as I said in realization. "The letter, the people from there had it. So as I was 17 years old when my adopted parents told me the keep the ring with me, they had always told the keep it with me." I glared down at my ring as we were back in the console room.

"Well, that is something, you can use to find your biological parents or one of you parents." The Doctor as he is busy with the controls.

"Thanks…." Suddenly I yawned. "I don't want to find right now, I want to sleep."

"Then go to bed." The Doctor said as the Tardis started to move into space.

I started to walk as I said over my shoulder. "I still have questions, Doctor." And I walked away from the console room to my room, I dressed into my pajamas and I lay down into my bed and fall asleep.

~00~

 **Author's note:** Merry Christmas to everyone.

If anyone still interested in this story please give me a follow of a favorite. Also maybe review me if you have questions or just wanted to review.

Until next time, bye.


	8. Chapter 8 - Amy's Choice

**Author's note:** I'm gonna write this chapter in third person, because I find it difficult to write in Maddie's pov. So yeah….. Now on with the story!

~00~

The Doctor and Maddie were in the Tardis, in the console room. The Doctor pressed a few buttons and flipped a lever, Maddie was helping him. When they were done the Tardis was in motion.

Maddie looked at the screen. "Doctor, you have setting a bit wrong." She said to him, causing him to look at the screen.

"Oopsie." The Doctor said while he stared at the screen. Maddie gave him a look.

"Doctor, next let me do it." Maddie said as she whacked him, but hard, well she was trying to not be whacking hard.

"Ow!" The Doctor cried out loud. "Why did you that?" He looked at her.

"Because you are an idiot, dear." Maddie explained while she smiled at him innocent.

The Doctor pouted and grabbed her hand as he pulled her close to him. Maddie looked at him as they came closer and closer and they kissed. Then they broke apart. "I'm not an idiot."

Maddie smiled at him. "Oh, I know."

They have been for a year or two together now as Amy and Rory stopped five years ago with traveling. Because they wanted to settle down and have a family and that sort. Maddie stayed with the Doctor because she wanted to know him more and maybe have a relationship, with she had and Amy and Rory understood her, that she wanted to stay. And to get know more about the time lords. With she did as she had asked the Doctor about it. and now they were still traveling as they were on the go, to somewhere.

The Doctor looked still at Maddie and kissed her again as the Tardis landed, they broke apart.

"We have landed." The Doctor said to Maddie.

"Well then, let's look outside." Maddie grinned.

"I will go look first." The Doctor said as he stepped to the door and popped his head outside.

"Well?" Maddie asked.

"Were are somewhere, yes." The Doctor replied as he hopped out of the Tardis and sees Rory. "Rory." He greeted as he causing a stone from the retaining wall from a small garden to fall while he had stumble over it as he walked to Rory.

"Doctor." Rory greeted him back.

"I've crushed your flowers." The Doctor said as Maddie also hopped out of the Tardis.

"Oh, Amy will kill you." Rory said not so really serious as Maddie came to the men.

"Hello Rory." She said a smile.

"Maddie!" Rory said happily as he hugged her.

"Good to see you, Rory." Maddie said as they broke the hug.

"You too." Rory said.

"Where is Amy, By the way?" Maddie asked him.

"She'll need a bit longer." Rory replied as he glanced at the house.

"Whenever you're ready, Amy." The Doctor called in the direction of the house. Amy walked out of the house and revealed that she is pregnant, really, really, really pregnant. "Oh, wahey! Wahey. You've swallowed a planet." The Doctor pointed at her as Amy walked to them, when Amy was by them, the Doctor placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." Amy said.

"You're huge." The Doctor comment.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." Amy confirmed.

"Look at you. When worlds collide."

"Doctor, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, look at you both. Five years later and you haven't changed a bit. Apart from age….. and size."

"Good to see you, Doctor." Amy smiled.

"Are you pregnant?" The Doctor finally asked as the others shook their heads, before they went all inside.

"Are you in a relationship with the Doctor?" Amy asked/whispered to Maddie as they headed inside.

"Yes." Maddie whispered back. "How did you know?" she asked.

"You two were standing very close together and you two all touchy with each other." Amy replied as they were inside. Maddie nodded as a little while later they all decided to look around Leadworth, well Upper Leadworth.

~00~

The Doctor, Maddie, Amy and Rory were walking down a village lane, they were in Upper Leadworth.

"Ah, Leadworth. Vibrant as ever." The Doctor said while he looked around him.

"It's Upper Leadworth, actually. We've gone slightly upmarket." Rory corrected him.

"Where is everyone?" Maddie asked.

"This is busy….. Okay, it's quiet. But it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people here live well into their 90s." Rory replied as they were still walking.

"Well, don't let that get you down." The Doctor said as if it was bad thing while Maddie frowned.

"It's not getting me down." Amy said as they were by a bench and sat down, the Doctor sat in the middle from Amy and Rory while Maddie decided to sit on the ground as there was not much space on the bench and she didn't want to sit on the lap of the Doctor.

"We wanted to see how you were." The doctor pointed Maddie, who sat on the ground and at himself. "I don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. This Time Lord's for life. You don't get rid of the Doctor and your friend Maddie so easily." He said.

"You came here by mistake, didn't you?" Amy asked as she now's how the Doctor is.

The Doctor opened his mouth but Maddie beat him. "Yep, because he…." Maddie pointed at the Doctor. "Got the settings wrong."

"Oi, it was a mistake." The Doctor said, trying to defend himself. "But look, what a result. Look at this bench. What a nice bench. What will they think of next?"

Then the four of them fell silent, they were getting bored. As then the Doctor decided to say something.

"So. What do you do around here to stave off the, you know….." The Doctor started to say.

"Boredom?" Amy asked.

"Self harm." The Doctor and Maddie said in unison.

"We relax. We live, we listen to the birds." Rory explained as they heard the birds.

"Yeah, see, birds. Those are nice."

"We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days." Maddie said.

Suddenly the birdsong gets louder.

"Oh, blimey. My head's a bit, ooh…." The Doctor held a hand on his forehead. "No, you're right, there wasn't a… a lot of time for birdsong back in the good… old... days…."

Everybody were sleepy as then they falls asleep, Amy leaned a bit forwards as the Doctor and Rory bumped their heads. Maddie dropped down as she was sleeping.

~00~

The Doctor wakes up on the floor as Maddie was also awake and looked around her. They were in the Tardis, she thought.

"What? No, yes, sorry, what?" The Doctor said as Amy and Rory came into the console room. "Oh, you're Okay. Oh, thank God. I had a terrible nightmare about you three. That was scary. Don't ask, you don't want to know. You're safe now." The Doctor hugged first Amy and then Maddie.

"Oh, Okay." Amy said as Maddie frowned.

"That's what counts. Blimey, never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really. I'm getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you. Now, what's wrong with the console? Red flashing lights I bet they mean something." The Doctor rambled while he went around and examined to console.

"Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing." Rory comment.

"Yeah, so did I." Amy agreed.

"As did I." Maddie also agreeing.

"Not a nightmare, though, just…. we were married." Rory looked at Amy while he said that.

"Yeah. In a little village." Amy said in agreement. The Doctor looked at them surprised.

"A sweet little village, and you were pregnant."

"Yeah, I was huge. I was a boat."

The Doctor walked behind Rory and tugged on his hoodie to see if there was a ponytail but there was nothing as Maddie looked at him and frowned of what he's doing.

"So you had the same dream, then? Exactly the same dream?"

"Are you calling me a boat?"

"And Doctor, you and Maddie were visiting."

"Doctor, I was in the dream your girlfriend." Maddie suddenly said to the Doctor as his eyes went wide as he thought about that and began to blush a little as then Amy felt suddenly a little bit jealous, but she didn't need to feel that way right? She is with Rory.

The Doctor held Amy's jacket open to see if maybe she's had a pregnant belly and it turned out Amy didn't have a pregnant belly.

"Yeah, yeah, you and Maddie came to our cottage." Amy said.

"How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make sense."

"And you had a nightmare about us." Maddie asked.

"What happened to us in the nightmare?" Amy also asked to the Doctor.

"It was similar. In some aspects." The Doctor replied.

"Which aspects?" Rory asked suspicions.

"All of them." He replied.

"You had the same dream?" Maddie asked.

"Basically." The Doctor replied uncomfortably.

"You said it was a nightmare." Rory stated, but it came out more like a question.

"Did I say nightmare? No. More of a really good… mare. Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track." Suddenly the birdsong starts to play. "Forget it, we're back to reality."

"Doctor, if we're back to reality how come I can still hear birds?" Amy asked as the bird plays louder.

"Yeah, the same birds. The same ones we heard in the…."

~00~

"Dream." Rory said as they jerked awake, back in Upper Leadworth. He and the Doctor had their head together. They pulled away as they saw each other from embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry. Nodded off, stupid. God, I must be overdoing it." The Doctor stood up. "I was dreaming we were back on the TARDIS. You two had the same dream, didn't you?" Rory looked at Amy and Maddie as Maddie was no longer on the ground but stood already up.

"Back in the Tardis. Weren't we just saying the same thing?" Amy asked as Rory also standing up.

"But we thought this was the dream." Rory pointed it out.

"I think so. Why do dreams fade so quickly?" Amy asked as stood up and holding her belly with her hand.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Rory asked while he walked to the Doctor.

"Is this because of you? Is this because you've shown up again?" Amy asked also walked to the Doctor as Maddie followed her.

"Listen to me. Trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel." The Doctor looked at them all.

"But we're awake now." Rory pointed it out again as Maddie frowned.

"You thought you were awake on the TARDIS too." The Doctor said as he looked at Maddie and sees her frowning.

"But we're home." Amy said while she looked around.

"Yeah. You're home. You're also dreaming." They looked around them. "Trouble is, Amy, Rory, Maddie, which is which? Are we flashing forwards or backwards? Hold on tight." The Doctor walked in between Amy and Rory, separating them. "This is going be a tricky one." The Doctor had a smirk on his face as he was ready for a challenge.

~00~

They were all back in the Tardis. Amy gasps awake in the jump seat, Rory wakes up by the stairs, and Maddie woke up on the floor. The Doctor wakes up on the stairs and walked to the console and grabbed a lever to mover it.

"This is bad. I don't like this." The Doctor kicked the console out of frustration and just ended up his feet hurting. "Argh! Never use force. You just embarrass yourself. Unless you're cross, in which case - always use force."

"Shall I run and get the manual?" Amy asked.

"I threw it in a supernova." The Doctor Replied while he walked downstairs.

"You threw the manual in a supernova? Why?" Maddie asked.

"Because I disagreed with it. Stop talking to me when I'm cross." The Doctor stood now under the glass floor and pointed up were Maddie and Amy are standing.

"OK, but whatever's wrong with the TARDIS, is that what caused us to dream about the future?" Rory asked.

"If we were dreaming of the future….." The Doctor started while he headed back up to the others and give Amy and Rory tools.

"Of course we were. We were in Leadworth." Amy said firmly.

"Upper Leadworth." Rory corrected.

"Yeah, and we could still be in Upper Leadworth, dreaming of this. Don't you get it?" Asked the Doctor.

"No, okay, no, this is real. I'm definitely awake now." Amy said.

"And you thought you were awake when you were all elephanty." The Doctor did something with his arms.

"Hey, pregnant." Amy threatened with some thingy close the Doctor.

"You could be giving birth. This could be the dream. Trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that don't ring true." The Doctor grabbed the tools back from Amy and Rory and messed around with the console.

"Okay, we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside." Rory said.

"With a bow tie-wearing alien." Amy comment.

"So maybe "what rings true" isn't so simple." Rory said with air quotes.

"Valid point." The Doctor confirmed.

Suddenly the Tardis is powered down, leaving everything in the darkness, expect the light from the console. They looked around in surprise and worry.

"It's dead. We're in a dead time machine." The Doctor said solemnly.

Just then came the birdsong as the Tardis is getting darker. Rory went over the Amy and hold her in his arms. Maddie and the Doctor stood next each other awkwardly, then suddenly Maddie hugged him and the Doctor hugged back.

"Remember - this is real, but when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feels." The Doctor said as he looked at them and Maddie still in his arms.

"It is real. I know it's real." Amy said still in the arms of Rory as they all fall asleep on the ground.

~00~

They were back in Upper Leadworth. The Doctor was standing in the middle of the street as a group of schoolchildren passed by. Amy and Rory woke up on a bench outside the library. Maddie woke up near to Amy and Rory as she was already getting up and walked to the Doctor.

"Lovely." Maddie muttered as she thought about the relationship with the Doctor, all she could question is how did the relationship start and when they confessed to each other, that they liked each other?! Maddie for sure liked the Doctor but she didn't know that the Doctor liked her too.

Maddie glanced at the Doctor as she heard Amy saying something.

"Okay. This is the real one, definitely this one. It's all solid." Amy rubbed her pregnant belly.

"It felt solid in the TARDIS too. You can't spot a dream while you're having it." The Doctor started waving with his fingers in front of his face while Maddie looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked as he and Amy walked up to the Doctor and Maddie.

"Looking for motion blur, pixilation. It could be a computer simulation. I don't think so, though." The Doctor grabbed the cheeks of Rory and squeezed it. A second later he let go of it.

Just then a woman walked by the group. "Hello, Doctor."

"Hi."

"Hello."

The woman looked back before continuing on.

"You're a doctor." The Doctor said to Rory.

"Yeah. And unlike you, I've actually passed some exams."

"A doctor, not a nurse. Just like you've always dreamed. How interesting." The Doctor said as he walked away.

"What is?" Rory asked him as he, Amy and Maddie followed him.

"Your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream." The Doctor replied to Rory.

"It's Amy's dream too. Isn't it, Amy?" Rory asked as he looked at Amy.

"Yes." Amy replied quickly, well too quickly. "Course it is, yeah."

"What's that?" Maddie asked as she looked where the Doctor is looking. At a house and pointed at the house.

"Old people's home." Amy simply replied as she frowned at the Doctor and Maddie.

"You said everyone here lives to their 90s. There's something here that doesn't make sense." Maddie started.

The Doctor finished. "Let's go and poke it with a stick." And they headed off as Rory followed them, with a groan.

"Oh. Can we not do the running thing?" Amy asked frustrated, as she followed them quickly as she could to the resident's home.

When they had arrived at the resident's home, the Doctor, Maddie, Amy and Rory walked into the lounge with some old people of the house. The Doctor looked around as the residents are busy with knitting or are reading.

"Oh, hello, Dr. Williams." One of the resident's greeted Rory.

"Hello, Rory love." A woman greeted warmly as she's doing some knitting and looked at Rory.

"Hello, Mrs. Poggit. How's your hip?" Rory asked her kindly.

"A bit stiff." She replied.

"Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus…. No, you don't have that yet, forget that." The Doctor rambled as Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Who's your friend? A junior doctor?" Mrs. Poggit asked to Rory.

"Yes." Rory said somewhat smugly.

"Can I borrow you? You're the size of my grandson." Mrs. Poggit looked the Doctor.

The Doctor kneeled down as Mrs. Poggit put a jumper over his head. "Slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out." The Doctor leaned forwards, forcing Mrs. Poggit to sit back. "You're incredibly old, aren't you?" The Doctor stared at her as then suddenly the birdsong began.

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Maddie fell asleep on the ground as the residents were looking at them as they fell asleep.

~00~

They had all woken up and now they were standing in the Tardis, in the console room.

"OK, I hate this, Doctor. Stop it, because this is definitely real, it's definitely this one. I keep saying that, don't I?" Amy exclaimed while the Doctor walked somewhere, higher level above them.

"It's bloody cold." Rory complained as he rubbed his arms.

"The heating's off." The Doctor pointed out the obvious while he was walking.

"The heating's off?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Put on a jumper. That's what I always do." The Doctor replied.

"Yes, sorry about Mrs. Poggit. She's so lovely though." Rory explained about Mrs. Poggit while leaned on the console.

"Oh, I wouldn't believe her nice old lady act if I were you." The Doctor said darkly as he looked at them though a circle on the higher level in the console.

"What do you mean, "act"?" Amy asked strongly.

"Everything's off, sensors, core power." The Doctor walked downstairs to the console. "We're drifting. The scanner's down so we can't even see out. We could be anywhere. Someone, something, is overriding my controls." He said frustrated, his arms in the air as he makes spin around.

"Well, that took a while." Said a new voice as the others turned around to see the man, he stood on the stairs. The man is in the exactly same clothes as the Doctor but he's shorter and bolded a bit and had a smirk on his face as the others stared at him. "Honestly, I'd heard such good things. Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm. Him in the bow tie." He walked down the stairs.

"How did you get into my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked darkly. "What are you?"

"What shall we call me? Well, if you're the Time Lord, let's call me the Dream Lord." He replied as he had ignored to first question.

"Nice look." The Doctor comment while he stood on the same place.

"This? No, I'm not convinced. Bow ties?" The Dream Lord said.

The Doctor reached his jacket and grabbed a little ball and throw it through The Dream Lord. It revealed is a hologram. "Interesting." He said.

"I'd love to be impressed, but Dream Lord - it's in the name, isn't it?" The Dream Lord said calmly. "Spooky, not quite there." He disappeared. "And yet, very much here." Then he reappeared behind them.

"I'll do the talking, thank you." The Doctor said threateningly. "Amy, want to take a guess at what that is?" Amy frowned as she comes next to the Doctor.

"Um. Dream Lord. He creates dreams." She guessed.

"Dreams, delusions, cheap tricks." The Doctor said as Maddie frowned.

"And what about the gooseberry and the girlfriend here, does they get a guess?" The Dream Lord asked.

"I'm not his girlfriend, can't you see that?" Maddie said angry as the Dream Lord looked at her.

"Nope, really." He replied, with Maddie got angrier as the doctor had a little blush on his cheeks.

"Listen, mate, if anyone's the gooseberry around here, it's the Doctor." Rory stuttered out.

"There's a delusion I'm not responsible for." The Dream Lord said sarcastically.

"No, he is." Rory sounded so unsure. "Isn't he, Amy?" he looked at Amy.

"Oh, Amy, have to sort your men out." The Dream Lord cut Amy off, before she could reply. "Choose, even."

"I have chosen. Of course I've chosen." There was a brief pause, before Amy whacked the chest of Rory as she is still looking at the Dream Lord. "It's you, stupid."

"Oh, good, thanks." Rory said relieved.

"You can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice, Amy. Blimey. I'd blush if I had a blood supply or a real face." The Dream Lord smirked at his own joke.

"Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?" The Doctor finally cut in.

"Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground." The Dream Lord replied.

"Am I?" The Doctor asked darkly.

"If you had any more tawdry quirks you could open up a Tawdry Quirk Shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a first-year fashion student I'm surprised you haven't got a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are. Where was I?"

"You were….." Rory started.

While the Dream Lord cut him off and then disappeared. Then he reappeared on the upper floor on the console. "I know where I was." The Doctor looked between were the Dream Lord were standing and were he stood now. "So, here's your challenge. Two worlds. Here in the time machine, and there in the village that time forgot. One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger. But only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep." The birdsong started again and everyone started to fall asleep. "Oh. Or… are you waking up?" He asked as they had almost had fallen asleep. Then they were all asleep.

~00~

They woke up in the residents home as the Dream Lord walked in to the room, with something in his hands.

"Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Look at this X-ray. Your brain is completely see-through. But I've always been able to see through you, Doctor." He said as they all stood quickly up.

"Always? What do you mean, always?" Amy asked intense.

"Now then." The Doctor sat down on the chair of Mrs. Poggit. "The prognosis is this. If you die in the dream you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happens if you die in reality?" The Dream Lord said whole looking at them.

"What happens?" Rory asked unsure.

"You die, stupid. That's why it's called reality." He answered sarcastically.

"Have you met the Doctor before? Do you know him? Doctor, does he?" Amy asked while she looked between the Doctor and the Dream Lord.

"Now don't get jealous. He's been around, our boy. Never mind that. You've got a world to choose. One reality was always too much for you, Doctor. Take two and call me in the morning." Then the Dream Lord disappeared.

"Okay, I don't like him." Rory stated.

"Who is he?" Maddie asked suspicions.

"I don't know. It's a big universe." The Doctor said as he's still sitting the chair.

"Why is he doing this?" Amy asked as she has her arms crossed and demanded to get an answer.

"Maybe because he has no physical form. That gets you down after a while, so he's taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel." The Doctor stood up and removed the half knitted-jumper from Mrs. Poggit.

"What does he mean, deadly danger?" Rory asked. "Nothing deadly has happened here. A bit of natural wastage, obviously."

The Doctor looked around the place and the residents were all gone. "They've all gone… They've all gone…" Without a word the Doctor ran out the door as the others followed him.

They ran outside, down the road, to the children playground and next to it is an old local ruins. They saw children with some teacher, with them. The Doctor, Maddie, Amy and Rory were now standing by the children playground.

"Why would they leave?" Rory asked.

"And what did you mean about Mrs. Poggit's act?"

"One of my tawdry quirks - sniffing out things that aren't what they seem. So come on, let's think. The mechanics of this split we're stuck in Time asleep matches time in our dream world, unlike in conventional dreams."

"And we're dreaming the same dream." Maddie stated.

"Yes, sort of communal trance, very rare. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway. But my mind isn't working because this village is so dull." The doctor said the last very loud. "I'm slowing down, like you two have." He looked between Amy and Rory.

"Oh. Ow. Really." Amy grabbed her stomach. "Ow! It's coming." Maddie looked unconvinced.

"Help her, you're a doctor." The Doctor exclaimed.

"You're a doctor!" Rory stated, panicking.

"It's Okay, we're doctors." The Doctor squatted down as trying to catch the baby. "What do we do?"

Amy stopped her panicking. "OK, it's not coming." Maddie raised her eyebrow as the Doctor and Rory looked at her stressfully.

"What?" The Doctor asked as he stood back up.

"This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet. So don't you call it dull again, ever. Okay?" Amy said threating.

"Sorry." The Doctor apologized.

"Yeah." Amy walked away to the swings as the others followed her. Amy sat down on the one of the swings as the Doctor saw Mrs. Poggit headed to the local ruins and sat quickly down to the other one. Rory stood behind Amy and putt his hands on her shoulders, Maddie decided to sit on the ground and grabbed the Doctors hand.

"Now, we all know there's an elephant in the room." The Doctor stated.

"I have to be this size, I'm having a baby." Amy said sternly.

"No, no. The hormones seem real, but no." The Doctor lifted his head up and looked at the ponytail of Rory. "Is nobody going to mention Rory's ponytail?" Amy looked at him. "You hold him down, I'll cut it off." He said to her as she laughed.

"This from the man in the bow tie." Rory comment.

"Bow ties are cool." Maddie said before the Doctor could as he smiled at her. Then he saw Mrs. Poggit.

The Doctor stood and pulled Maddie with her as they were still holding hands, Maddie looked a bit confused, about the Doctor's action. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hire Mrs. Poggit as a babysitter." Maddie looked were the Doctor is looking as she was begin to understand it, Mrs. Poggit is watching the children. Then she turned and watched the Doctor and Maddie. "What's she doing? What does she want?"

Just then the birdsong started again.

"Oh, no, here we go." Amy stated as she started to feel sleepy. Then they all fall asleep on the ground.

~00~

They stood all around the console as Amy stated. "It's really cold." She rubbed her arms. "Have you got any warm clothing?"

"What does it matter if we're cold? We have to know what she is up to." The Doctor rubbed his face in frustration. "Sorry. Sorry." The Doctor pointed at somewhere. "There should be some stuff down there, have a look."

Amy went off to take a look as Rory zipped his hoodie and followed Amy.

The Doctor went down into the space under the console as Maddie followed him.

"Doctor?" Maddie asked as the Doctor jumped and held his mug close. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said carefully.

"Y… you didn't scare me." The doctor said as Maddie didn't believe him and gave him a look.

"Yeah… Okay." She said slowly. "But what are you going to do?" She asked curiously. The doctor looked at Maddie confused. Maddie sees that the Doctor looking confused and said. "About the cold here." She pointed it out. "And why do you have a mug?" Maddie asked confused.

"I'm going to make a generator." The Doctor said. "And I don't know why I have the mug in my hand."

"O… Okay." Maddie frowned. "How are gonna make one?" she asked.

"Follow me." The Doctor said as he walked to a box under the console. Then he sat the mug on the box as he's trying to open the box but the door lever broke off as Maddie looked at him strangely, so he hit it and the box went open, they saw there were different devices in the box.

"So, how are gonna make one?" Maddie asked as they looked at the devices.

In a different section, Amy is busy to look for warm clothes of blanking's as Rory said to her. "I want the other life. You know, where we're happy and settled and about to have a baby."

"But don't you wonder, if that life is real, then why would we give up all this?" Amy shook with her head. "Why would anyone?" She asked.

"Because we're going to freeze to death?" Rory asked back.

"The Doctor will fix it." Amy throw Rory a blanket as he catch it.

"Okay. Because we're going to get married?" Rory wrapped Amy in the blanket as she giggled.

"But we can still get married. Some day."

"You don't want to anymore? I thought you'd chosen me, not him."

"You are always so insecure."

"You ran off with another man."

"Not in that way."

"It was the night before our wedding."

"We're in a time machine. It's the night before our wedding for as long as we want."

"We have to grow up eventually." Rory comment.

"Says who?" Amy asked as she had found more blanking's and headed back up to the console, with Rory hot on her heels. Amy placed the blanking's on the console. The Doctor and Maddie were already were by the console and the Doctor had already created a generator. Then the Doctor saw Amy and Rory and he went to Rory and gave the device.

"Ah, Rory, wind." The Doctor instructed. Then he handed Amy the attached wire. "Amy, could you attach this to the monitor, please." She did what the Doctor had asked.

Rory looked at the device that was make of kitchen stuff. "I was promised amazing worlds. Instead I get duff central heating and a weird, kitcheny wind-up device."

"It's a generator. Get winding."

Maddie stood up and walked to the screen. "It's not enough." She said.

"Rory, wind."

"Why is the Dream Lord picking on you?" Rory asked as he is winding the device as fast as he could. "Why us?"

Before the Doctor could respond there was a beep, from the monitor screen. It showed a star, a white star.

"Where are we?" Amy asked worriedly.

"We're in trouble." The Doctor replied.

"What is that?" Rory asked while he pointed at the weirdly star.

"A star. A cold star." The Doctor sprinted to the door and opened it. "That's why we're freezing. It's not a malfunction. We're drifting towards a cold sun. That's our danger for this version of reality." He slammed the door shut and run back to the others.

"This must be the dream. There is no cold stars. Stars burn." Amy said shivering, so well the others shivering.

"So's this one. It's just burning cold." The Doctor said while he's arms wrapped around his chest as he jumped up and down, Maddie looked at him weirdly while she rubbed her arms.

"Is that possible?" Rory asked as he rubbed his arms.

"I can't know everything. Why does everybody expect me to, always?" The Doctor sat down on the jump seat.

"Okay, this is something you haven't seen before. So does that mean this is the dream?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. But there it is, and I'd say we've got about 14 minutes until we crash into it. But that's not a problem." The Doctor said childish as he stood up again as he grabbed a stethoscope.

"Because you know how to get us out of this?" Rory asked confused.

"Because we'll have frozen to death." The Doctor replied.

"Then what'll we do?" Amy asked frustrated.

"Stay calm." The Doctor took the stethoscope on the console. "Don't get sucked in to it, because this just might be the battle we have to lose."

"Oh, this is so you, isn't it?" Rory snapped at the Doctor.

"What?" He asked confused.

"What a weird new star, and only one man to save the day. I just wanted a nice village and a family." Rory said a bit angry.

Suddenly the Dream Lord appeared behind the Doctor. "Oh, dear, Doctor. Dissent in the ranks. There was an old doctor from Gallifrey, Who ended up throwing his life away, He let down his friends and…." The birdsong played again. "Oh, no. We've run out of time. Don't spend too long there. Or you'll catch your death here." They had fallen asleep again.

~00~

They were in Upper leadworth again as the Doctor took off to the local ruins as the others followed him.

"Where have the children gone?" He asked.

The area was empty aside of small pieces of dirt and bags laying on the ground. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and examining the dirt and the bags.

"Don't know." Rory still climbing the stairs. "Play time's probably over." As the all upstairs, Rory turned to Amy and said to her. "You see, this is the real one. I just feel it. Don't you feel it?" Maddie walked over to the Doctor.

"I feel it both places." Amy replied nervously.

"I feel it here. It's just so tranquil and relaxed." Rory leaned against the handrail. "Nothing bad could ever happen here."

"Not really me, though, is it? Would I be happy settling down in a place with a pub, two shops and a really bad amateur dramatics society? That's why I got pregnant, so I don't have to see them doing Oklahoma." Then Amy walked to the Doctor and Maddie as Rory followed her. "Doctor, what are you doing? And what are those piles of dust?"

"Play time's definitely over." The Doctor said with solemnly face.

"Oh, my God." Amy said as the realization hit her.

"What happened to them?" Rory asked.

The Doctor walked forwards as the others followed him as he saw that the old people were walking. "I think they did." The Doctor pointed it out well looking at them.

"They're just old people." Amy comment.

"No. They're very old people." The doctor headed downstairs, followed by Amy, Rory and Maddie. "Sorry, Rory, I don't think you're what's been keeping them alive."

They headed to the residents as they were coming to their way as then suddenly the Dream Lord appeared. "Hello, peasants. What's this, attack of the old people? Oh, that's ridiculous. This has got to be the dream, hasn't it?" The Dream Lord looked at Amy. "What do you think, Amy? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS." He said as he pointed at the Doctor. "You first!"

"Leave her alone!" The Doctor snarled as he looked at back at the Dream Lord.

"Do that again. I love it when he does that. Tall dark hero, "leave her alone"."

"Just leave her!" Rory said.

"Yes, you're not quite so impressive." The Dream Lord said as he looked at Rory, then he looked at Amy. "But I know where your heart lies, don't I, Amy Pond?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Amy snapped. "Just shut up and leave me alone."

"But listen, you're in there. Loves a redhead, the Doctor! Has he told you about Elizabeth the First? Well, she thought she was the first…."

"Drop it. Drop all of it. I know who you are." The Doctor interrupted the dream Lord as the other looked confused.

"Course you don't."

"Course I do. No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do."

"Never mind me! Maybe you SHOULD worry about them." They looked at the old people as they were coming closer. They looked back at the Dream lord but he had disappeared, then they looked at the old people as they close.

"Hi." Rory said sounding cheerfully.

"Hello." Amy and Maddie said on the same time.

"Hello. We were wondering where you went. To get reinforcements!" The Doctor rambled. "Are you all right? You look a bit tense."

"Hello, Mr. Nainby!" Rory greeted him.

"Rory…" The Doctor warned.

"Mr. Nainby ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee." Mr. Nainby grabbed Rory by his jacket. "Did I not say thank you?" After Rory had asked that, Mr. Nainby throw Rory to the ground. "How did he do that?!" Rory exclaimed as he stood up and walked to the others.

"I suspect he's not himself." The Doctor offered. "Don't get comfortable here. You may have to run. Fast."

"Can't we just talk to them?!" Amy groaned.

Then all of the residents opened their mouths as out of the mouths an eye revealed.

"There is an eye in her mouth!" Maddie exclaimed as they saw Mrs. Poggit eye in her mouth.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver. "There's a whole creature inside her. Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting."

"That is disgusting. They're not going to be peeping out of anywhere else are they?" Rory asked.

Then Mrs. Poggit leaned forwards and shot out a green mist. Rory pulled Amy back to safety as the Doctor did the same with Maddie.

"RUN!" Amy and Rory took off as Maddie stayed with the Doctor. "OK, leave them. Talk to me. Talk to me. You are Eknodines. A proud, ancient race - you're better than this. Why are you hiding away here? Why aren't you at home?"

"We were driven from our pl…" Mrs. Poggit started saying.

"… Planet by upstart neighbours."

"So we've…" Mr. Nainby continued.

"… Been living here inside the bodies of old humans for…. years. No wonder they live so long, you're keeping them alive."

"We were humbled and destroyed. Now we will do the same to others." Mrs. Poggit stated.

"OK, makes sense, I suppose. Credible enough, could be real." The Doctor said.

Just then a man came up alongside the Doctor and Maddie as he was pushing his bicycle. "Morning." He greeted them.

Then Mrs. Poggit shot out green mist and turned the man into dust as the Doctor and Maddie watched it happen.

"You need to leave this planet." The Doctor said angry to Mrs. Poggit, she just screeched.

Then Maddie grabbed the Doctor's hand and tucked him with her as they started to run away from the residents. While they were running, the birdsong started again. And they were practically stumbling because of the birdsong makes them sleepy as they had a group of old people followed them. Then they were stumbling down the road, till they picked a random shop to go in. as the Doctor and Maddie were in the shop the birdsong disappeared for the time being. The Doctor checked the sign on the door and wanted it to close it, but it was all closed, so the Doctor leave it alone.

"Oh, I love a good butcher's don't you?" The Dream Lord stood behind the counter, in a shirt, tie, jumper, apron and a straw head, making him look like an employee. "We've got to use these places or they'll shut down. But you're probably a vegetarian, you big flop-haired wuss."

"Oh, pipe down. We are busy." The Doctor said.

"Maybe you need a little sleep."

The birdsong returned as the Doctor slipped on the ground followed by Maddie.

"Oh, wait a moment." The Dream Lord leaned forwards as the birdsong stopped and the Doctor and Maddie stood up. "If you fall asleep here, several dozen angry pensioners will destroy you with their horrible eye things." The Doctor and Maddie made their way to into the hall behind the counter as the birdsong started again, so they put their finger in their ears. "Fingers in the ear? Brilliant!" The Doctor slid down the wall as Maddie slid down the other wall. "What's next, shouting boo?" The Dream Lord motioned for the old people, who has aliens in their bodies, to come inside. "Come in. Come in." The residents entered and made their way to the counter. "Yes, we've got lots at "steak" here this week." The Dream Lord waved with his hands. "Lots at steak. Get it?" The Doctor got up with a burst of energy and dragged Maddie with him and He let her go as he tried the first freezer door, but it won't open. "Are these jokes wasted on you?"

Then the Doctor made his way to the second freezer, followed by Maddie. But then they slid on the ground as the residents came closer.

"Wait, wait, stop…" The Doctor reached into his pocket.

"Oh, I can't watch." The Dream lord said as he put his hands over his eyes.

The Doctor stood up with effort and used to unlock the freezer door. Maddie saw that and tried to stand up but she couldn't, just then the Doctor grabbed her under her arms and dragged her inside the freezer and he slammed the door closed and locked the door with his sonic screwdriver. Then they let the sleep consumed them and fall completely asleep as the residents were banging on the door.

~00~

The Doctor, Rory, Amy and Maddie woke up and sat right up on the console floor as Amy clutched all the blankets.

"Ah, it's colder." Amy said shivering.

"The four of us have to agree, now, which is the dream." The Doctor instructed as he buttoned his jacket.

"It's this, here." Rory pointed in the Tardis.

"He could be right. The science is all wrong here, burning ice?" Amy asked as she held the blankets close.

"No, no, no" The Doctor disagreed. "Ice can burn, sofas can read, it's a big universe. We have to agree which battle to lose. All of us, now." He demanded the others.

"OK, which world do you think is real?" Amy asked.

"This one." The Doctor and Maddie said in unison as Maddie muttered silently. "I think."

"No. The other one." Rory argued.

"Yeah, but are we disagreeing, or competing?" The Doctor asked at Rory.

"Competing? Over what?" Amy asked as the Doctor and Rory stared at her. She groaned and stood up.

The Doctor checked his watch. "Nine minutes till impact." He said as he also stood up, followed by Maddie and Rory.

"What temperature is it?" Amy asked.

"Outside? How many noughts have you got? Inside? I don't know but I can't feel my feet and…. other parts." The Doctor replied.

"I think all my parts are basically fine." Rory comment.

"Stop competing!"

"Can't we call for help?" Rory grabbed the phone from the console and held it up.

The Doctor took the phone from Rory. "Yeah, the universe is really small - bound to be someone nearby!" He tapped the phone on Rory's head before he hang the phone up.

"Put these on, both of you." Amy throw one to the Doctor and one to Maddie as she walked with one blanket to Rory and slipped it over his head. The Doctor and Maddie did their blankets over their heads and had their blankets on.

"Oh, a poncho. The biggest crime against fashion since lederhosen." Rory comment as he have his blanket on.

"Here we go! My boys and my girl…. My poncho boys and girl." Maddie laughed as she and Amy going to stand by the Doctor and Rory. "If we're going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band."

"We're not going to die." Rory stated.

"No, we're not." The Doctor checked his watch. "But our time's running out. If we fall asleep here we're in trouble." He started to pace. "If we could divide up, then we'd have an active presence in each world, but the Dream Lord is switching us between the worlds. Why, why, what's the logic?"

Suddenly the Dream lord appeared in a blue poncho alongside the Doctor as he paced.

"Good idea, veggie, let's divide you three up, so I can have a little chat with our lovely companion. Maybe I'll keep her, and you can have Pointy Nose to yourself for all eternity, should you manage to clamber aboard some sort of reality."

The birdsong began and only the boys can hear it.

"Can you hear that?" Rory asked to Amy.

"What? No." She replied confused as Maddie shook her head as she didn't hear it ether and looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor placed his hand on Amy's and Maddie's shoulder as he said to them. "Amy, Maddie, don't be scared, we'll be back."

The Doctor and Rory fell asleep on the floor as Amy said to them. "Rory, Doctor, don't leave us."

"Amy, we're going to have fun aren't we?" The Dream lord said to Amy as Maddie glared at the man.

"No, please, not alone." Amy muttered as the Dream Lord disappeared. Maddie sighed and thought. _"You are not alone Amy, I'm also here."_ She began to walk around the console as Amy sat on de stairs.

"Amy, are you okay?" Maddie asked as she stood still.

"No, not really." She replied.

"You are not alone. You now that, right?"

"I know now."

Maddie stared at her. "O…. okay." Amy gave her a questioning look. "Quote: 'No, Please, not alone.' Why?"

"I muttered to myself, I guess." Amy replied as Maddie nodded.

Then Maddie walked to the screen and looked at it. "We are closer to the cold star, no wonder we are so cold." She said.

"Hhhmm." Amy said as she looked down at the boys.

"It's colder here." Maddie repeated.

"Okay." She said as she still looked down and Maddie still looked at the screen, then she decided to walk down under the console and stood there as then the Dream Lord reappeared and was only focused on Amy, for right now than. He sat next to her as he spoke to her.

"Poor Amy. He always leaves you, doesn't he? Alone in the dark. Never apologizes."

"He doesn't have to." Amy said with a shivering voice as she stood up.

"That's good, because he never will. And now he's left you with me…. Spooky old, not-to-be-trusted me." The Dream Lord disappeared, then he appeared in the jump seat lounging, in a rope that bared a deal of the chest and he have a necklace on his neck. "Anything could happen."

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Amy asked as she stood by the console. "The Doctor knows you, but he's not telling me who you are. And he always does. Takes him a while sometimes, but he tells me." Amy walked a little bit closer. "So you're something different." Maddie listened what they were saying as she sat on the floor.

"Oh, is that who you think you are? The one he trusts?" The Dream Lord asked.

"Actually, yes." Amy snarled a little bit as she had forgotten in that moment that Maddie was in the same room.

The Dream Lord stood up. "The one girl in the universe to whom the Doctor tells everything?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied, sure of herself. Maddie just sighed at Amy's reply.

"So what's his name?" The Dream Lord asked as he disappeared. Amy looked where he was. Then he reappeared again, now in his tweeted jacket again. The Dream Lord squatted by Rory's and the Doctor's feet. "Now, which one of these men would you really choose? Look at them. You ran away with a handsome hero. Would you really give him up for a bumbling country doctor who thinks the only thing he needs to be interesting is a ponytail?"

"Stop it!" Amy demanded.

The Dream Lord ignored her. "But maybe it's better than loving and losing the Doctor." He said as he stood up. "Pick a world and this nightmare will all be over." He stepped a step forwards and stood between the Doctor and Rory's sleeping forms. "They'll listen to you. It's you they're waiting for. Amy's men. Amy's choice." Then the Dream Lord disappeared, for now.

Amy squatted and straightened Rory's poncho. She looked over to the Doctor, before she stood up and walked to the stairs. And then she sat there as Maddie is in other section from the console as the Dream Lord showed up again.

"Little Maddison, so alone in the dark, but it isn't dark here. Well, there is a little light somewhere around here." The Dream Lord taunting.

"What do you want?" Maddie snarled.

The Dream Lord ignored her. "Little Maddison, thinking that the others, that you are not so clever, because you are so quiet." He looked straight at her. "But you are pretty clever." Maddie looked only angry as she didn't answer him. So he started to talk again. "Are you afraid what others think of you as they knew how clever you are? What would they think? Hmm?" He taunted.

Maddie finally snapped at him. "Why don't you shut up?! And leave me the hell alone!"

The Dream Lord started to laugh. "Why would I do that?" He pointed at himself.

"What do you want?" She repeated. "Why are you pining on me?"

"Haven't you al really it figured out? Or did you?" The Dream lord asked as he ignored the second question.

"Yes, you are waited to Amy, to choice a world." Maddie said sarcastic as she didn't want to go further into the conversation.

"So you heard the conversation." He taunted.

"It wasn't pretty hard to not hear it. I sat under the console."

The Dream Lord smirked. "I wanted you to hear it."

"Yeah right." Maddie mocked. "You wanted me to hear it." She walked closer. Maddie wasn't afraid of him anymore, she's just angry at why they need to choice between worlds or so Amy needed to decided it.

He ignored her. "You are not afraid of me, that's a very dangerous choice."

"Why?" Maddie asked as she crossed her arms.

"You know who I am." The Dream Lord said out of curiosity.

Maddie looked confused. "No I don't."

"Maybe you need some sleep then." The Dream Lord said as the Birdsong began.

Maddie looked at him angry before she fell sleepy and fall asleep on the floor.

~00~

In the other world the Doctor had Maddie carried her and outside from the shop until he saw an old man by a bus and run hard he could while he carried Maddie. He managed to get the older man to go away as he stepped into the little bus and shoved Maddie next to him as the other man sat in the back. The Doctor started the bus and drive away, underway they stopped a few times. Because to say some people. Then he drove to the church and told to stay there. The Doctor drove away to find Amy and Rory as the Dream Lord came along and taunted him, later he disappeared as Maddie woke up as she gasped.

"Oh that little idiotic of that…" Maddie trailed off as she noticed were she was as she faced the Doctor. "Were am I?" She asked as the Doctor is still driving.

"In a bus." He replied somewhat sarcastic as he isn't really pay attention to Maddie what she had first said.

"No, no, I mean…." She said. "I was in the Tardis with the Dream Lord and Amy and now I am here in a car, in Upper leadworth. How?" Maddie asked confused.

"I carried you." The Doctor replied.

"Lovely." Maddie comment.

After Maddie makes her comment, they had arrived by Amy and Rory's house. The Doctor stopped the bus.

"Okay." He said as he looked at the house to where they could go in.

They stepped out of the bus and they have found a way to climb up. When they were up, the Doctor climbed first through the window as the Doctor did the window open.

"It's all right, we had to stop off at the butcher's." The Doctor said as he fall on his back as Maddie also comes through the window.

"What are we going to do?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I thought the freezing TARDIS was real but now I'm not so sure." The Doctor said as Maddie was in deep thought, thinking what the Dream Lord said to her.

Suddenly Amy gasped in pain. "I think the baby's starting." Maddie was interrupted from in deep thought as Amy had said that as Maddie eyes widen.

"Honestly?" Rory asked as the Doctor quickly squatted and he goes to Amy.

"Would I make it up at a time like this?!" She cried in pain.

"Well, you do have a history of…" Amy glared at him. "Being very lovely." Amy cried out in pain again as Rory attention goes to the Doctor. "Why are they so desperate to kill us?"

"They're scared. Fear generates savagery." The Doctor said as he stood up.

Suddenly a garden piece went through the window as then Rory went to look by the window and Mrs. Poggit shot him with green mist. Rory groaned and falls back on the ground and Amy went to him. The Doctor found a lamp and knocked Mrs. Poggit off the roof and then he looked back to Amy and Rory as Maddie stood frozen by the scene for her. The Doctor went over to Maddie comforted her.

"Rory!" Amy cried out.

"No! I'm not ready." Rory began to dissolve as the Doctor and Maddie stood there watching.

"Stay." Amy whispered to him.

"Look after our baby." Rory said in his last breath as he dissolved completely away.

"No, no. Come back." She said sadly.

The Doctor mouthed 'Amy' sadly as Maddie cried a little and the Doctor hugged her until Amy went to look at him and Maddie and said. "Save him. You save everyone." The Doctor and Maddie stopped hugging. "You always do. It's what you do."

"Not always. I'm sorry." He said as Maddie grabbed his hand.

"Then what is the point of you?" Amy asked angry as she touched the pile of dust form the remains of Rory and stood up with the help form the bureau. The Doctor let go of Maddie hand and went over to help or comfort Amy, but he couldn't bring himself to touch her.

Amy grabbed the piece of hair, from Rory. "This is the dream. Definitely, this one. Now, if we die here, we wake up, yeah?"

"Unless we just die." The Doctor said.

"Either way, this is my only chance of seeing him again. This is the dream." Amy said as she still hold the piece of hair.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because if this is real life, I don't want it. I don't want it." Amy strongly as they walked down the stairs.

Amy did the door open and walked fast for a pregnant lady as the Doctor and Maddie followed her.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Amy shouted.

"Either because this is just a dream, or because they know what we're about to do." The Doctor as they walked to the bus.

Amy stopped and faced the Doctor. "Be very sure. This could be the real world."

"It can't be. Rory isn't here. I didn't know. I didn't, I didn't, I honestly didn't, till right now. I just want him."

"Okay." The Doctor give Amy the keys and held her hand tightly. "Okay."

Amy walked around the bus and stepped in the driver's seat as the Doctor and Maddie walked to the passenger side. Then the Dream Lord there, without a word the Doctor stepped in the vehicle as Maddie remained standing there as the Doctor motioned Maddie to go on his lap and she goes on his lap as the Doctor closed the door.

"I love Rory, and I never told him, but now he's gone." Amy said as she looked at them.

Amy started the bus and the Doctor looked out the window at the Dream Lord as Amy drove the bus forwards and smashed through the fence and went straight through to the front door.

~00~

In the Tardis was a thick layer covered everything in ice. Including the four bodies, that were laying on the ground. Maddie opened her eyes first and looked around her while she blinked, she wasn't not anymore on the other section, and she is now laying by the console as she could see the others. The Doctor also opened his eyes followed by Amy and Rory. Amy saw Rory and grabbed slowly his hand as they held each other's hand tightly.

The Dream Lord appeared. "So you chose this world. Well done. You got it right. And with only seconds left. Fair's fair. Let's warm you up." He restored the power of the Tardis. "I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so I'll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated. I shall withdraw. Farewell." The Dream Lord disappeared for good this time.

The Doctor went slowly on his feet and went to start the controls from the console as Amy and Rory were kneeling and facing each other. While Maddie sat up and looked what the Doctor were doing.

"Something happened. I… What happened to me? I…" Amy slowly took Rory in a hug. "Oh. Oh, right. This is good. I am liking this. Was it something I said?" she released the hug and looked at him. "Can you tell what it was so I can use it in emergencies? And maybe birthdays."

"What are we doing now?" Amy asked.

"Me, I'm going to blow up the TARDIS." The Doctor replied as he is still busy with the controls.

"What?" Rory asked in disbelief and surprise.

"Notice how helpful the Dream Lord was?" Amy and Rory stood up as Maddie also stood up and looked at the Doctor. "There was misinformation, red herrings, malice, and I could have done without the limerick. But he was always very keen to make us choose between dream and reality." The Doctor laughed.

"What are you doing?!" Amy asked concerned.

"Doctor! The Dream Lord conceded. This isn't the dream!" Rory stated.

"Yes, it is!" The Doctor said as he had a smile on his face.

"Stop him." Amy said to Rory as he went to stop him but the Doctor pushed him away, then Amy turned to Maddie. "Maddie?" She asked as Maddie didn't respond but only started at the Doctor.

The Doctor continued to talk. "Star burning cold. Do me a favour! The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He was offering us a choice between two dreams."

"How do you know that?" Amy asked skeptical.

"Because I know who he is." The Doctor replied.

The Doctor pushed the last buttons on the console as he pulled a lever and the Tardis exploded in a blight white light.

~00~

Maddie woke up in a hallway, she looked around her and noticed something first. The Tardis isn't covered in ice anymore, but where the others? Maddie thought about that, so she went to look to the others. Finally she went to the console room and found the Doctor already there as she heard other footsteps, probably from Amy and Roy. As they were on the same time, to go down the stairs as the Doctor asked them. "Any questions?"

"What's that?" Amy asked as she pointed at to what the Doctor have in his hand as they were down stairs.

"A speck of psychic pollen from the candle meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us." The Doctor replied as he walked to the doors of the Tardis and opened it. Then he blew the tiny things into space.

"So that was the Dream Lord then? Those little specks." Rory asked curiously.

"No, no. No. Sorry, wasn't it obvious?" The Doctor smiled wanly. "The Dream Lord was me. Psychic pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you. Gives it a voice, turns it against you. I'm 907." He shrugged a little. "It had a lot to go on."

"But why didn't it feed on us, too?" Amy asked.

"Darkness in you three?" The Doctor said as walked around the console and thought why Maddie is quiet. "It would've starved to death in an instant. I choose my friends with great care." He pointed at them. "Otherwise I'm stuck with my own company, and you know how that works out."

Amy walked a little bit closer to the Doctor. "But those things he said about you." She looked at him with pity. "You don't think any of that's true?"

The Doctor didn't reply, instead he said. "Amy, right now a question is about to occur to Rory." He placed his hands on the shoulders from Amy and spin her around to face Rory. "And seeing as the answer is about to change his life, I think you should give him your full attention."

"Yeah." Rory said as he thought for a moment. "Actually, yeah."

"There it is." The Doctor pointed at Amy and Rory.

"Cos what I don't get is you blew up the TARDIS" Rory looked at the Doctor and motioned to him. "That stopped that dream, but what stopped the Leadworth dream?" He looked back at Amy.

Amy hesitated to say. "We crashed the camper van."

"Oh, right, I don't remember that bit." Rory said unsure.

"No, you weren't there, you were already…." Amy went quiet.

"Already what?" Rory asked curious.

"Dead." Amy sighed. "You died in that dream. Mrs Poggit got you." Her accent got thick.

"OK. But how did you know it was a dream? Before you crashed the van, how did you know you wouldn't just die?" Rory asked confused.

"I didn't." Amy said shy.

"Oh." Rory realized.

"Yeah." Amy said quietly.

"Oh." Rory grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, Oh." Amy said as Rory moved closer and kissed her.

"So…" The Doctor smiled and clapped his hands together. "Well, then, where now?" Amy and Rory failed to answer as they were still in their moment as the Doctor continued to talk. "Or should I just pop down to the swimming pool for a few lengths?" He asked.

The couple pulled away as Rory replied while he smiled, to what the Doctor had said. "I don't know. Any where's good for me. I'm happy anywhere. It's up to Amy this time. Amy's choice." He looked at Amy.

The Doctor clapped his hands and turned around to the console and pulled the controls form the Tardis. When he looked down he saw the reflection of the Dream Lord. Smiling at him, the Doctor looked away for a second and looked down again, to his relief, his reflection was his normal self again. The Doctor pulled the lever and they went off.

~00~

Later as the Tardis was hovering around time and space. Amy and Rory went somewhere else, to do whatever they are doing as Maddie and the Doctor remained in the console. The Doctor had to ask if Maddie know the Dream Lord was before he explained it to them. After what happened and why she's so quiet.

So he asked it. "Did you knew who the Dream Lord was?" He looked at Maddie.

"What do you mean?" She asked back, quietly as she's not looking at him.

The Doctor grabbed her chin gently, to make her to look at him. "Before I explained who the Dream Lord was, did you know?" He asked carefully.

Maddie nodded as the Doctor let go of her chin. "Yeah, I did." She said.

"What? How? When?" The Doctor asked curiously.

Maddie laughed. "So many questions. Uhh….. The Dream Lord said something that made me realize, that he is you."

"What did he say?" The Doctor asked. Maddie told him what the Dream Lord had said.

"So then he said "You know who I am." I looked at him confused, so I said to him. "No I don't." Then he said. "Maybe you need some sleep then." So I fell asleep and woke up in the bus next to you and I realized that he was you." Maddie explained the last of her story.

The Doctor looked at her, blinking rapidly before he said something. "You clever girl." He smiled. Maddie looked at him confused. "Come here." He said as he went over to hug her.

"Wha…?" Maddie went to ask as the Doctor hugged her.

"Don't be ever afraid what the others think of you." He said as they were still hugging. Maddie smiled at what the doctor had said.

"I won't, Doctor." Maddie said as they broke the hug. Maddie changed to subject. "Do you remember the Leadworth, before it went chaotic?" She asked as she saw that the ears from the Doctor went red.

"Yes." He finally said.

"Was it your imagination?" She asked curiously but shy.

The Doctor blushed. "No… Yes… Maybe…. Yes… Maybe…. Why?" He flustered.

"I liked it." Maddie said while she blushed. "I like you very much." She admitted.

The Doctor stared at her. "D… Do you... Mean the friendly or romantic… Way?"

Maddie gave him a look and said. "The romantic you idiot, I began to like you when you had helped me….. And I am really grateful for that." She admitted as she smiled shyly. "And you?"

"Well, yes…" He also admitted. "Also after that."

"So…. And now then?" Maddie asked.

"Hhmmm." The Doctor said. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Again Maddie gave him a look, then the Doctor understands it. "Now you understand?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"Then kiss me." Maddie said or rather demanded. So the Doctor did that, he kissed Maddie.

~00~

 **Author's note:** Sorry for a very late chapter, but here it is. The Doctor and Maddie admitted about that they liked each other and basically they kissed twice now. And they didn't put a label about their relationship yet, so that will come soon. And they going to tell Amy and Rory also soon about their relationship, maybe the next episode or so.

I have a question for you readers. Should I continue in the third person pov's? Or do you want it in Maddie's pov's? Please tell me, I want to hear from you guys! Also do you like this chapter? So yes, please favorite, follow and maybe review, pretty please?

Until next time, bye.

P.S. I will update this story ones in a month or in ones in two months, because I have other stories that need to be updated and because I'm busy with school. So yeah… Again until next time, bye.


	9. Chapter 9 - Author's note

Hello my great readers,

I'm going to rewrite this story, because i don't like the storyline anymore. And i hope you all understand it.

When i'm going to rewrite the story, i don't know. But it will be rewritten soon.

I hope you all have patience for it.

See you all soon, my great readers.

Greetings, littlesimmer2


End file.
